Two Blind Eyes
by The Baz
Summary: What if Obito and Kakashi met on the night of the Nine Tails attack, how would things change? And how will Remnant handle being the battleground where these two child soldiers settle their grudges? M for violence, language, and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea in the shower last night and haven't been able to get it out of my head, yes I know I have other shit to work on but I need to get this out. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Naruto, nor do I own any of their characters. This is written purely for entertainment and nobody anywhere makes any form of profit off of it. All credit goes to the respective owners.**

Obito stared down at the burning village below, Konoha was burning, the fourth hokage and his wife were dead, the Nine tails had been sealed in an infant and the Uchiha clan would most definitely be suspected by all who noticed the Sharingan in the beasts eyes when it attacked. Everything had gone almost exactly as planned, even still though he felt off. One could argue it was the fact that his right arm had all but liquefied after taking that Rasengan to the back, or even the internal damage he was almost guaranteed to have from said attack. Instead the ache he was feeling was coming from his heart.

He spent the majority of his like training and fighting to protect the hidden leaf, now he was responsible for the most deadly attack upon the village in history. Using Kamui he teleported down to where Minato and Kushina's corpses laid, their newborn son laid screaming and crying nearby. This all felt wrong. His fist clenched tightly as he looked to the baby. He would grow up never knowing the two people who loved him more than life itself, he would definitely be ostracized for what was now inside him, and it was all because of Obito.

He reached a hand out towards the infant but instantly stopped as a screech of lightning passed through his where his skull was, he didn't even need to look to know exactly who it was. That jutsu, that chakra, that killing intent could only belong to one person.

Standing up straight Obito looked to his former best friend who stood with blade in hand and sharingan flared, tears falling from the eye. He wordlessly attacked his masked teammate with clear hatred and rage. Obito didn't move in response, instead simply allowing every attack to phase right through him. The fact that none of his attacks had any effect on his enemy didn't slow him down at all.

After nearly a minute of this Obito raised his arm and brought his elbow down onto Kakashi's head just as he passed through him once again. Kakashi rolled onto his back almost immediately after hitting the ground and prepared to defend himself, his eye unknowingly shifting into it's mangyeko form. "KAKASHI!" A new voice shouted from nearby as the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi landed a few dozen feet away. In his hand his held a very large staff of some kind, in the other a scroll.

Unfurling the scroll as he ran the old man began building up his chakra. The scroll was originally designed to seal away the Nine tailed fox for a short period of time, no more than three days, while a candidate to be it's vessel was found. It was designed by the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju. He already knew he was to late based off the markings on the crying infants stomach, he also knew that the person responsible for this, the one who killed his wife, his successor, and destroyed a large portion of his home was standing over another of his ninja.

He'd seen from afar that the man clearly could used extremely advanced space-time jutsu, jutsu even more advanced than Minato's own jutsu. Such a jutsu would make killing or capturing him nearly impossible using conventional methods. So instead he decided upon using a much less conventional one, he would seal this bastard until they could find a way to neutralize his jutsu.

The scroll began to glow and he threw it towards the pair. "Kakashi move!" He shouted.

Kakashi was instead watching as the masked man standing above him began disappearing into his own eye, he saw the scroll and could guess what it was, he could also tell that it wouldn't reach them in time. In a moment of instinct Kakashi focused every last drop of his chakra into his eye as he stared at the man above him.

Then something extremely odd happened that surprised everyone present, a hole in space opened up in between the two that appeared to try and suck the two into it. Before Obito could decide how to respond to this development the scroll the old man had thrown reached them and let off a blinding light the enveloped the two teens.

Hiruzen watched in both horror and curiosity as the light dimmed and finally disappeared leaving an empty space where the two ninja had been just moments before, the wailing of the newborn still loud and clear. The old man had know clue where Kakashi and the masked man had gone, and a feeling of deep guilt took hold of him at the possibility he had just killed the boy.

Letting out an exhausted breath he walked over and took the crying infant into his arms. "I'm so sorry Naruto, so soon this world has wronged you."

**Remnant**

Obito stared up at the sky, the stars were all wrong but he didn't need to be an expert in astronomy to be able to tell the something had gone very very wrong, the shattered moon on the sky was proof enough that he was nowhere close to the land of fire. What that had been he didn't know, after the flash there was an intense sensation that felt like what he'd expect being sucked through a very long an narrow straw with many twists and turns. He'd passed out for an unknown amount of time before waking up and asking Zetsu what had happened, he never got an answer nor could he feel the creatures presence.

His clothes were in tatters and his mask was half destroyed, his entire body was throbbing in pain and his chakra was so far depleted he probably had enough for one Kamui before passing from chakra exhaustion. "You bastard." Obito's blood ran cold at the voice, looking over he saw Kakashi on his feet looking like he'd been put through the ringer just as badly as he had. "What did you do?" He growled as he hobbled over towards Obito's downed form, the only visible part of the boys face being his lone sharingan.

Obito didn't reply as he stared up at the boy who was once his best friend. As he stared his blood began to heat up with anger, he killed Rin, he watched him do it. Why was Rin dead and Kakashi still alive? "Kakashi." Obito spat with every bit of venom he could muster, he didn't even attempt to disguise his voice. A gentle breeze could be felt passing through the clearing the pair stood in, the leaves on the trees surrounding them rustled/

Kakashi froze in place, the voice instantly brought a face to his mind. Looking at the scarred skin that was visible and the missing arm, things began to click. "Obito." He whispered.

Obito couldn't help but laugh at the sound of shock in his voice. "Is this how it felt?" He asked the other masked teen standing over him. "When you stood over Rin like you're standing over me now?" Accusation was clear in his voice. "Will you run your hand through my chest now, finish off the rest of those who loved you, who saw you as family!" Obito shouted with hatred.

"Obito." Kakashi said again as he fell to his knees.

Obito forced himself to sit up, then with considerable effort climbed to his feet. With a movement of his arm a kunai fell from his sleeves into his hand. Raising the blade above him, without a word he brought down towards Kakashi's skull. Then a loud crack sounded and something slammed into the blade knocking it from his hand. "I think that's just about enough of that." An unknown man spoke stepping out of the forest.

In his hand he held a large blade with a barrel at the hilt, a small stream of smoke rising from it. He wore mostly grey with a red cape hanging behind him. His hair was black with visible greying. "This has nothing to do with you!" Obito screamed at the stranger.

"I still can't stand by and watch two kids kill each other, why don't we all just calm down an talk this out?" The man spoke calmly. "All this negativity will just bring the grimm."

"HE DESERVES THIS!" Obito screamed again, his rage could practically be felt in the air around them. Turning back to Kakashi he raised his hand his a fist and was just about to bring it down when a foot slammed into his side sending sliding away. The stranger now stood between Obito and Kakashi. Picking himself back up Obito glared at the man, the final pieces of his mask falling to the ground. "DAMN YOU!" His hatred for both men fed his killing intent, the man only tightened his grip on his blade in response. "I will get you Kakashi! No matter how long it takes, I'll make you pay!" He shouted as he began to disappear into his own eye.

**Several Days Later**

Qrow had seen a lot of weird shit in his life, for as long as he could remember he'd been involved in a secret war than spanned centuries. He himself had the ability to shift to and from the form of a bird, it took a lot to surprise him. Two kids no older than his niece's appearing in a flash of blinding light in the jungle of mistral trying to kill each other, one of said children getting sucked up into his own eye and vanishing easily qualified as a lot to him.

The silver haired boy wearing a mask that covered the lower half of his face and some kind of head band the cover his right eyes sat silently across from him in the train car, it had been like that for nearly a week. He hadn't said a word since Qrow saved him, he did nothing, he barely slept, barely ate. He was clearly in shock over something. He just followed Qrow where ever he directed, though he refused to even acknowledge any questions the huntsmen asked. Qrow was far from a child psychologist, but he didn't need to be an expert to know that this kid was clearly traumatized by something. Whether that be because the other one had tried to kill him or something else he had know clue.

A whistle sounded loudly from outside signalling they were approaching their destination. "Hey kid we're about to get off." Qrow said not receiving an answer.

As the train reached the station and everyone began disembarking Qrow lead the boy off and towards a waiting cab, neither had any luggage. Within a few minutes the pair were on a bullhead flying over the large city of Vale towards a tall tower on a cliff over looking the city. "We're going to see my boss, he's a lot better at handling weird situations like this. He runs a school so he's good with kids to." He explained to the silent boy. Again he received no response.

The airship touched down at the school and the huntsmen lead the boy towards the tower, the elevator ride up wasn't long and soon the pair were entering the odd looking office at the top. Even still the boy never bothered to look up. "Qrow, I wasn't expecting this, and you've brought a guest." Ozpin spoke setting down several papers. "Hello young man, what's your name?" He asked.

"Don't bother Oz, the kid doesn't talk." Qrow waved him off. "I found him and another kids trying to kill each other in forests of Mistral, and 'trying to kill each other' isn't an exaggeration, the other kid would've planted a knife in his skull if I hadn't stepped in." Qrow explained sitting down in one of the chairs across from Ozpin.

Ozpin nodded looking the boy over more closely. "I see, and where is the other boy?"

"Weirdest thing I've ever seen, the kid was sucked up into his own eyeball. He disappeared completely, not a single trace." Qrow answered.

"Some kind of semblance then?" Ozpin asked cupping his chin thinking it over.

"I thought so to, but then I noticed this one doesn't have any aura, and the other one was giving off an energy I've never felt before." Qrow explained more seriously. "Otherwise I would've dropped him off at a hospital somewhere."

Ozpin nodded as he stared at the boy who seemed completely indifferent to everything they were saying, it was as if he were asleep but his body was awake, unconsciously going through the motions of life without any input. He'd seen it before in people completely broken, mainly in soldiers who'd lost everything or had done things they can't comprehend. Hunters who've seen the worst the world could offer, even students who'd lost their teams on missions. Never before however had he seen such a young man in this kind of state. "I understand, you were right to bring him here. I'll take it from here, go visit your family Qrow, it's been a few weeks hasn't it?"

With a tired sigh the hunter nodded and rose before looking towards the silver haired boy. "Good luck kid." He said before walking towards the elevators.

Ozpin grabbed his scroll and dialed up a number. "Professor Peach, I have a young man who needs your help."

**Elsewhere**

Obito laid back in his hammock, it was made of vines, leaves and the pelt of a large bear he'd killed. It had been nearly a weak since his arrival in this world and his failed attempt to kill Kakashi. After retreating into his pocket dimension and resting for a day he attempted to return to Konoha with Kamui, instead it took him a mountain in the middle of nowhere. It didn't take long to realize that he was stuck where ever he was for the time being.

He was lucky enough to stumble upon a town with a doctor who helped patch him up a bit. His internal damage wasn't to serious and with some pills he was given the inflammation, which was the real danger, would go down. Aside from that he had his broken ribs looked over and the cracked collar bone he hadn't even noticed he had set. After being left to rest he immediately used Kamui and left the town. Ever since he'd been living off the land of the forest, he'd been taking it easy to allow himself to heal.

If he were to go after Kakashi in the state he was in he'd be killed. Kakashi had the only hard counter to his Kamui in his right eye and Obito had no way of knowing just how adept he was at using it. All he truly knew was that he did in fact know how to use it based off his attack that night.

During his days of rest Obito had managed to calm himself, his hatred remained but no longer did he boil with rage. Acting on that rage had nearly killed him, if he were to survive in this new world he'd to keep a level head.

Letting out a deep breath Obito tried to clear his mind as he relaxed his muscles and closed his eyes. The hammock swung back and forth gently lulling him into a light sleep, though like any good ninja he remained aware of his surroundings. He wasn't to worried about an enemy sneaking up on him, the nearest town was about three miles west of him and nobody knew he was there. There were the large demonic looking monsters that roamed the forest but they ignored him for the most part, still he set up traps to act as a warning system as well as to scare off any random animals.

Being alone however also gave him more than enough time to stop and reflect on everything that had happened. He killed his teacher, the woman who treated him like a little brother and left their son an orphan. He released a demon fox the size of a mountain into the village he called home for most of his life, likely killing dozens in not hundreds of villagers, many probably weren't even ninja. What he'd done was unforgivable and easily made him the greatest traitor in the history of the village, the same village he once dreamed of leading as Hokage. It made him slightly ill to think about, but why? When they were planning the attack he had no qualms at all with the very real possibility the the nine tailed fox could've completely destroyed the village, now after everything was done he felt an overwhelming since of regret. Had he been build with his own rage?

Turning onto his side carefully he tried to remove such thoughts from his mind. Once he was healed he would venture out and begin learning about this world, along the way he would train, and when he was absolutely ready he would hunt down Kakashi and end him for what he did.

**Beacon**

Kakashi stared out the window with a view of the campus where dozens of students walked around, he sat in a chair across from a woman with brown hair tied back in a pony tail. In her hand was a clip board and a pencil. "I've been told that you've been eating more, that's good to hear. You've clearly lost some weight since arriving here three weeks ago, anymore and you could be crossing into unhealthy territory." She spoke looking up from the clipboard. "You could also stand to get some more sun, you're practically translucent at this point. It's not good to lock yourself up in your room all day everyday."

Kakashi didn't reply, he never did, he didn't care enough to. Losing Obito and Rin had destroyed him, then to find out that Obito was not only alive but also responsible for the death of both Minato and Kushina. It was just to much for the young man. Every time he tried to think about it the image of a half crushed Obito and Rin with his hand through her chest would appear and throw his mind into chaos. Even in his sleep he couldn't escape the pair, their eyes always held so much judgement. Judgement he knew he deserved.

"You blame yourself don't you?" The woman spoke again. "No matter how hard you scrub the blood won't come off will it?" For the first time in weeks Kakashi reacted to something. His head shot up and his single visible eye met her deep brown ones. "Security cameras have shown you leaving you're room in the middle of the night every night and going to the bathroom where you stay for over an hour. The raw spots on your hands are from rubbing continuously with lots of force. It's all pretty standard for people who've killed others before and feel great guilt over it." She explained with what almost looked like pity on her face. "For a boy as young as yourself to have such an advanced case of PTSD, you must've been through something terrible. I'd like to help you get through it, but I need you to talk to me."

Kakashi's eyes drifted back to the window. Peach sighed deeply and began gathering her things. "I killed her." She stopped in her tracks, this was the first time she or anyone else had heard hi voice since his arrival at Beacon. "His dying wish was for me to protected her, and I killed her." His voice cracked as he spoke, she could see his face as his lone visible eye was turned away from her. "Now he's back, and he killed everyone. Our teacher, his wife and the so many villagers" His body began shaking lightly but visibly. "It's all my fault."

The pair then sat in silence for several minutes. "Who is he?" She asked as gently as possible.

He finally turned to face her, tears leaking from his visible eye. "Obito."

**I admit I struggled with this one quite a bit, let me know what you guys think. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. LATER.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm gonna be honest right now. I've just started a new job and am exhausted everyday when I get home, it's really hard to get motivated to right like that. Usually I have a loose order to the stories I update but with how life has been lately I decided to simply write whatever helps me relax. Enjoy.**

Kakashi sighed as he laid back an stared up at the clouds floating overhead, it had been nearly six months since his arrival on Remnant and in that time he'd had a lot of time to think things over. Counseling with Peach had actually done a lot more to help him than he'd expected, her 'semblance' as she referred to it was largely responsible for getting him to open up as much as he had after the first session he spoke in. It allowed her to feel what he was feeling, it didn't give her any context so she still didn't really know anything, but she had greatly assisted him in managing his guilt, depression and severe PTSD.

When she'd informed him he had PTSD he wasn't surprised, after everything he'd seen and done at a relatively young age regardless of how mature he was, it made sense that he'd be traumatized. He refused any and all medication she wanted to give him, but when she mentioned that many veteran huntsmen and soldier had service dogs to help them cope it gave him an idea.

Kakashi always loved dogs, he'd spent most of his life around them, he and his father trained an entire squad together. He may not have been an Inuzuka but he was still quite good with them. Knowing this he decided to look into getting a job in Vale while he researched a way of getting home. It didn't take very long to get hired on as an apprentice dog trainer at a local shop on the Island of Patch right off the coast Vale, Ozpin had given him a recommendation which actually went a long way to helping him get the job. After only two months at the shop he was promoted to Head Trainer by the former head who had been the owner.

The man had been so impressed by his skill with the dogs he was assigned he'd decided to take on a more administrative position. He wasn't making a ton of money, just enough to rent a small apartment in town a live off of actually, but to his surprise he found himself loving his new job. So much so that the idea of actually going back to being a shinobi all but made him somewhat sick to his stomach. He'd kept up with his training of course but that was more out of routine than anything else, a part of him told himself it was also to be ready for when Obito came for him, because he would come.

He was quickly alerted to the presence of someone strong approaching the main entrance to the property, the whole place was surrounded by a large wooden fence intended to keep the dogs from getting out while they were outside in the yard. After another few seconds the two dogs laying in the grass nearby raised their heads. One was a Shih Tzu named Bandit and the other was a golden lab named Thief, both were owned by the owner of the shop and both had taken a liking to the silver haired ninja.

Standing to his feet Kakashi brush any lingering dirt or grass off of him. He wore new clothes of course, walking around in his ninja gear all the time would only garner attention he didn't want. Now he wore a pair of baggy gray pants and a black slightly over sized T-shirt with 'Good Boys Academy' written across the front, that being the name of the shop. Instead of his mask he wore a long gray scarf the hid everything from the bridge of his nose down. Then only things that remained from his old outfit were his black ninja sandles and his headband which was covering his sharringan eye.

As he walked over to the front entrance he saw a blonde man followed by a pair of girls, one a blonde as well that looked to be about the same age as Kakashi, around fourteen. The other was obviously younger, she had shorter black and red hair. In the younger girls arms was a small black and white corgi pup. "Welcome to Good Boys Academy, how can I help you?" Kakashi asked the man who was obviously the pair father and therefore the owner of the dog.

"Hi there, I was hoping to sign up our new puppy for some training." He gestured to the younger of the two girls who stepped forward with the dog. He'd noticed the man raise an eyebrow when seeing the way Kakashi wore his headband but nobody said anything. "His name is Zwei, he's a five month old corgi. Who can I talk to about having him trained here?"

Kakashi reached out and scratched the small dog behind one of its ear. "I can help you with that, I'm Kakashi Hatake, the head dog trainer here." He told the older man while holding out his hand.

The blonde took the offered hand and gave a firm shake. "Really, you look very young. You can call me Taiyang."

Kakashi shrugged. "I started even younger, please follow me. I just need you to fill out some paper work." He told the man before leading him into the shop along side the two girls.

**With Obito**

Obito was sweating profusely and breathing hard as he held himself up with his single arm, he was currently maintaining a one armed hand stand. Lowering himself down towards the snow cover ground of the mountain he was on, then with grit teeth he pushed himself up. "Seven hundred twelve." He hissed before repeating the process.

He'd been at it for over three hours at that point and his arm was reaching it's limit if the fact that he couldn't feel it anymore was anything to go by. After finally reaching seven hundred twenty he allowed himself to collapse into the snow, his shirtless chest raising and dropping rapidly as it tried to take in as much air as possible from the high altitude environment around him. Sitting up he looked over his hand, it was raw and bleeding, as he sat he could feel it begin to throb.

It had been six months and he could feel himself getting stronger, every day he would wake up before dawn and work himself to complete exhaustion by noon. From there he would gather himself up some lunch, usually nuts, berries and the occasional fish or rabbit. Then he would begin practicing his chakra control, finally he would begin hunting down the demonic beasts in the area for combat practice. He'd then sleep for a few hours only to repeat the process the next day. The only problem was he felt he was reaching a wall, fighting mindless beasts and physical exercise could only take him so far. If he wanted to fight and defeat Kakashi he would need to do more. He'd been able to fight on even grounds with Minato but that was largely because he'd caught the man off guard and attack him while he was distracted while he was distracted, add on the fact that he didn't know anything about Obito's abilities and he was at a severe disadvantage from the word go. Despite this he still managed to nearly kill Obito. He wouldn't have the same advantages against Kakashi.

Looking out over the area he could see from the side of the mountain he picked himself, activating his Kamui he quickly found himself inside his pocket dimension. After taking time to experiment with the jutsu he'd gotten the idea to just start living in the space, it really was the perfect space, not only did it not have any weather that would require shelter from but it was completely inaccessible to anyone but himself, and possibly Kakashi, though he'd not seen anything that would suggest he knew about it. Finally he could enter it from anywhere which meant he was never more than a moment away from it no matter where on the planet he was.

In the space he had a small cot he stole from a small town to sleep on along with a trunk filled with extra clothes he'd stolen and a crate filled with bottled water, which of course, he stole. At one point he may have had a problem with stealing, now he couldn't care less. If he needed something he'd take it, simple enough. Walking over to the crate he grabbed a bottle and guzzled it before opening the trunk and pulling out a set of black robes similar to what he'd worn on the night of the attack on Konoha as well as a new mask he made for himself nearly identical to his old one.

Placing it onto his face he activated Kamui once again and teleported, when he reappeared he was in an alley way. Stepping out of it he looked around at the city surrounding him, he'd found it after looking over a map in one of the towns he visited. This was only his third time there, the first was out of simple curiosity, the second was to steal more supplies.

Today however he noticed something different, the streets were far more crowded and busy. He knew why, there was some kind of large tournament going on, or would be going on in the next couple days. Which was why he was there, he'd yet to fight against anyone from this world and wanted to test himself.

Ignoring the stares he got he began making his way towards where the tournament would soon be held.

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi snapped his fingers twice and the six dogs in the yards all bolted towards him, they each stopped a few feet away and lined up next to each other. "Good, Sally step forward." He instructed causing a large grey hound to step forward. "Speak." It let out a single loud bark. "Sit." It did so. "Take a lap." He said next causing the dog to take off in a sprint around the building, once it completed the lap Kakashi pulled out a small treat and placed it on the dogs nose. They stood there for several seconds in silence. "Okay." The dog then dropped it's nose causing the treat to fall off but still managed to catch it in it's mouth before hitting the ground. "Good girl, go get some water." The dog the ran off towards one of the large buckets of water around the yard.

He continued this with the remaining five dogs for the next fifteen minutes. "Wow, you're actually pretty good at this." He heard from the girl leaning over the fence watching him. She'd been there for a while but he just hadn't said anything. "I tried for a week to teach Zwei to sit and got nowhere, you did it in two days."

Kakashi turned to her and shrugged. "You and your sister probably fawned over him nonstop, he didn't see you as the dominant figures in the house hold. Dogs respond to authority, this listen to me because they see me as the alpha." He explained to the blonde girl wearing a school uniform. "You go to Signal, you're father must be a teacher there."

She nodded. "Yeah, how'd you know that?"

"He looked like a huntsmen but he didn't really act like an active duty one, to relaxed." He said waving his hand.

"So where do you go to school?" She asked.

"I don't." He responded. "I've got a job doing something I enjoy, why waste my time?"

"True enough. My names Yang by the way." She said with a smile.

"Kakashi. So you want to be a huntress, that's a dangerous profession." He said leaning against the fence watching as the dogs all went back to what they were doing. "Why pick it of all things?"

"Well aside from it being awesome, both of my parents were hunters. I figured I'd continue with the family business." She told him as she watched the dogs as well.

Kakashi hummed to himself. "Following in your parents footsteps isn't always the smartest thing to do, especially when those footsteps are as dangerous as yours are." He said with a sigh.

Yang frowned a bit at that. "Well what about you, I assume your parents must own this place if you got a job here so young." She said biting back with a bit more hostility than she meant.

Kakashi shook his head. "Nah, my mom died when I was two and my dad killed himself when I was six, I'm an orphan."

Yang felt a hole in her stomach form at hearing that. "Oh... I'm sorry." She looked away from him.

"Don't worry about it, I'm pretty use to it by now. People die and nothing can bring them back, that's just life." He sighed tiredly. "Well anyway, it was nice talking to you but I gotta get back to work." He told her walking off towards the side of the building.

**With Obito**

_"Welcome one and all to the first round of the twenty seventh annual Mistral Regional Tournament!" _The announcer shouter over the loudspeakers earning a roar of applause from the crowd. Obito stood silently in the arena with about fourteen other teens near his age, each holding a different unique weapon. All except for him, he was completely unarmed. It hadn't been all that difficult to enter the tournament, a few simple Genjutsu was all it took.

_"Due to a particularly large number of entrees this year we will be doing something new and exciting! We've split the combatants into eight pods of fifteen, these pods will then take part in a good old fashion battle royal!"_ This earned even greater applause. _"The last combatant standing from each pod will then move on to the next round which will be a standard one on one. Now let's not waste any more time, POD A BEGIN!" _

As he shouted this a buzzer rang and a large screen appeared displaying everyones aura bars along side a picture of them and their name. Obito's was simply a picture of an outline with a question mark, likely a place holder for when there was no picture to display. As for his name the space was simply left blank, he wasn't doing this for fame or money, he had absolutely zero interest in the prize or title. All he wanted was to test himself against some of this worlds warriors, even if these were all teens like himself.

He watched for a few seconds as the other fighters all began attacking each other indiscriminately, he began stepping forward towards the center of the stadium. Then in a blur he appeared in between a pair of boy as they were swinging their blades at one another. Before either could react Obito kicked the hilt of ones sword hard enough to send it flying out of the boys hands and into the air. Twisting his body mid kick he then slammed his heel into the same boys chin snapping his head to the side. Without looking he avoided the second boys swing and righted himself into a crouch, raising his arm he caught the longsword as it fell from the air and jammed the pommel of the weapon into his gut before shifting the angle and slamming the pommel into the boys jaw. Finally he delivered a powerful kick to the boys stomach once again causing him to double over. Spinning on his heel Obito raised his foot and brought it back down on the chest of the first boy who had only just hit the ground.

The entire exchange had taken a total of four seconds and soon two buzzers went off signaling the pair of boys being knocked out of the match, their auras already in the red. In surprise the other combatant all looked to where the pair had been beaten, each clearly not expecting two fighter to be defeated less than twenty seconds into the round. All stared at Obito who simply stood holding his looted sword, holding it up he then tossed it over his shoulder and then pointed at a girl off to the edge of the arena holding a crossbow of some kind. "Now you."

Using Kamui Obito appeared right in front of her and before she could even process it he grabbed her by the face and slammed the back of her skull into the hard tile floor, he then lifted her out by her face only to bring her back down three more times until her aura was depleted and the buzzer rang. Every other combatant just stared at the brutal way he dispatched yet another opponent without any visible effort. Raising his hand he pointed at a boy with a axe. "You." Finally someone let out a battle cry breaking the others from their stupor and everyone charge the lone masked teen. Under his mask Obito could only smile.

**So right now I'm trying to write Obito as an angry and spiteful child while I'm trying to write Kakashi as a damaged and hurt child. Their both still mature and powerful ninja but again they are also still children broken by war. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. LATER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not gonna lie, my entire body is throbbing and I can barely think straight so bare with me. Enjoy.**

Obito frowned beneath his mask, he was deeply disappointed. Littering the arena around him were the unconscious forms of every other combatant in his block, none had posed any challenge. A small amount of blood stained his fist after a few of his punches broke through the aura of a some of weaker ones. He was careful to hold back enough to not do any real damage, though he was pretty sure he'd broken a few ribs.

Only once in the entire fight had he needed to use kamui to avoid an attack and that was only because it had been the first time he'd encountered a firearm before. The stadium was mostly silent, the cheers had stopped just about half way through when it became clear it wasn't as much a fight as a one sided slaughter. Some had begun rooting for the remaining teens against him while a small handful actually shouted words of encouragement towards Obito himself, he didn't really pay attention regardless. It was clear that many watching were disgusted by the brutality with which he dispatched each fighter.

As he began walking towards the exit of the arena the announcer seemed to have found his voice. _"Uh, that was... uh match one. The winner and combatant moving on to the next round is... Blank!" _He shouted with forced excitement. _"I think the medical teams should get down there now." _He said sounding like he'd stepped away from the mic.

Obito continued to make his way towards the locker room to wait until his next match.

**Patch**

Kakashi laid back against the tree in the shops yard with his eyes closed, he could hear two of the dogs running towards him and held out his hand. After a few seconds a slightly wet tennis ball was dropped into it, without opening his eyes he threw the ball across the yard and the two dogs took off racing after it, both wanting to be the first to get to it. He'd been doing this for a little over ten minutes and couldn't imagine being more relaxed.

"Hey Cyclops." He heard a familiar voice spoke from nearby.

"Hey Yang." He replied without moving. It had been a few days since the blonde had first come by and talked to him and she'd been coming by everyday since. He didn't really mind the company.

He heard her hop the fence and walk over as the two dogs came back once more with the ball, this time she took it from them and threw it. "Honestly I think you're the laziest guy I know, every time I drop by you're either starting a nap, in the middle of one, or just waking up." She laughed as she watched the dogs chase the ball.

"That's retirement for you." He shrugged.

"Retirement, that would imply this wasn't your first job." She looked at him.

"I use to be a highly trained assassin who specialized in high impact stealth operations and combat with other such assassins." He replied with a deadpan tone.

There was a brief silence before Yang could be heard laughing. "Cute and funny, a winning combination."

Kakashi snorted in response. Sitting up Kakashi finally looked over to the girl, she was once again wearing her school uniform. On her wrists however were something new. "Never took you as the type for jewelry." He said gesturing towards the large bracelets.

A wide smile appeared on her face. "What's a woman without her accessories?" She said raising her arms and making the bracelets shift into what looked more like gauntlets. "We finally finished our weapons in class today and these babies are mine, I'm still working on a name for them though."

"I guess with a weapon like that you're the brawler type, I had a friend like that." Kakashi smiled under his mask. "He was a weird one that's for sure, always challenging me to different kinds of competitions like races, rock paper scissors, even to see who could eat the most. Called me his eternal rival." Kakashi laughed. "Still though, he was one of the most genuine and hardest working sons of bitches I've ever met."

"Is he..." Yang trailed of gently.

"Dead? No, Guy is way to stubborn to die. I wouldn't be surprised if he out lived us all." He said shaking his head. "No, after my village was destroyed by a giant fox grimm he decided to go off to become a huntsmen, I took a different path as you can see." He gestured towards the yard with half a dozen dogs lounging around.

"True, still I'd like to meet him some time. Anyway I was wondering." She said grabbing her arm some what nervously. "Would you want to come over for dinner to night at my place. We always have a big dinner and watch the finals whenever there's a big tournament going on, me and my family that is. Even my uncle tends to drop by to watch with us." Her face was slowly growing more and more red as she spoke.

Kakashi looked at her with clear surprise before shrugging. "Sure, I'm not doing anything else tonight." Even he did know why he'd decided to agree. Before coming to Remnant he would've shut such an offer down almost immediately, but now he couldn't find a reason to refuse. Ever since deciding to retire and coming to terms with the fact that Obito would come for him sooner or later, he felt almost at peace. It was odd to say the least.

"Really, cool! Be at my place around six, see ya then!" She shouted excitedly before running back to the fence and hopping over before running off.

Kakashi shook his head once again before turning to the grumpy old form of Bandit walking over and plopping down next to him. "She didn't tell me where she lives." He chuckled as he began scratching behind the dogs ears.

**Mistral**

It had been two day since his last match and Obito was growing frustrated, so far every one of his opponents had forfeited after being paired up with him granting him the win by default. He was slotted to fight in the finals, he hoped that the one who was strong enough to reach the finals conventionally would have more of a back bone. Of course he couldn't completely blame those who quit, he had given a a very brutal display in decimating the entirety of his original block without taking a single hit.

Obito watched the final match of the semi finals with very mild interest, it was between a large teen age boy, likely between the ages of fifteen and sixteen. His opponent and the one currently leading the match was a girl with long crimson red hair. Her skills were admirable when compared to those of the other combatants in the tournament. She was easily high genin to low chunin in terms of combat, Obito however was far beyond that.

When he'd been crushed by that boulder he'd been a remarkably average chunin, after gaining the mangekyou and the cell of the first hokage as well as learning from Madara however that changed. He'd been able to fight on equal terms with Minato Namikaze, the man recognized as the fourth Hokage and fear by all other nations, even if he was defeated in the end. Even with out training in his eyes new form he managed to slaughter an entire platoon of Kiri hunter nin. Of was beyond the level of most S-class ninja and even some Kage, compared to him these children were hard pressed to even be considered a threat. Even without the ability to cast jutsu he'd defeat them all with ease.

His hand moved up and grasped where his arm once was and scowled, without it he was incapable of weaving hand signs and had therefore lost nearly his entire arsenal of jutsu. Luckily his sharingan didn't require hand signs so his primary abilities were still available to him. _"And moving on to the finales is none other than the rookie from Sanctum academy, Pyrrha Nikos!"_

Obito looked back up to the screen and saw the girl that would be his opponent, if she didn't forfeit like the others that is. Standing he began walking towards the exit of the locker room, he was hungry and needed to eat. Shortly after exiting he found his way towards the concession stands, people all around him would do a double take when the saw him and would quickly move out of his way.

Approaching a small food stall he reached into his pocket and pulled out a few lien cards and placed it on the counter before pointing to a picture of a grilled chicken sandwich and then to a bottle of water. The man behind the counter nodded quickly before preparing his food and began counting the lien in order to provide change, Obito didn't wait however. Instead he grabbed his food and began walking away while ignoring the mans calls to come back. Obito was fully aware his drastically over paid but simply didn't care, he'd stolen the money in the first place and if he needed more for whatever reason he'd just take it.

"At a tournament when you should be getting us our money, the boss won't be happy when he hears about this." Obito heard a raspy sounding voice from nearby, the speaker sounded as if they chain smoked four packs a day. Out of pure curiosity he walked towards the voice, in between two large tents set up were a pair of men standing on either side of a middle aged woman with red hair and green eyes.

"I am getting the money I promise, my daughter will be fighting in the finals and I've bet everything on her winning. The odds are against her but I know she can win." The woman pleaded. Obito raised an eyebrow beneath his mask, this was the mother of his next opponent and she was betting money on their fight. At the very least this told him she wasn't likely to back out of the match like his other opponents. "I've already made over half of what I owe by betting on her earlier matches, nobody expects a fourteen year old girl to win but my Pyrrha is a born champion."

"I see, so that's it. Well for your sake I certainly hope she wins otherwise you'll have to find some other way to pay, though maybe your daughter could help with tha-"

"NO!" The woman shouted suddenly. "This debt is mine and my late husbands to deal with, she has nothing to do with it! None of you will ever touch her, do what you will with me but not her."

It was at this point that Obito turned away and continued walking, he'd done horrible things before, but the people he'd done them to were primarily shinobi. Trained killers that could fight back, the idea of threatening a woman with her daughter was absolutely disgusting. As he walked he noticed a thin looking dark skinned girl with green hair walk past a man and nimbly pick his wallet out of his pocket. Walking over to her he shoved his sandwich still in the bag in her arms surprising her and walking away. He'd lost his appetite.

**Patch**

Kakashi scratched behind the ear of Thief. "Good job boy." He told the dog as he looked down the hill at the large wooden house with smoke rising from it's brick chimney. "Come on." He said getting a bark of acknowledgement from the old dog.

Walking down the dirt path towards the house Kakashi began smelling food being prepared. Reaching the porch he walked up to the door and gave several firm knocks. After a bit less than a minute the door opened to reveal a man, the same man that had been with Yang and her sister when the first dropped off Zwei. "Can I help you?" The man asked clearly recognizing the boy though with the way his eye was covered and most of his face was hidden it wasn't very difficult to do so.

"Is that Kakashi?" He heard a familiar voice from inside as Yang appeared behind her father. "Hey, what took you so long?"

Kakashi gesture to the dog sitting next to him. "You forgot to tell me where you lived, so I had to improvise." She laughed a bit looking embarrassed at that.

"Dad you remember Kakashi from the dog school, he's the friend I told you I invited over." She said clearly making an effort to ignore his previous statement.

"Really, this is your friend." He said examining Kakashi with narrowed eyes. "You failed to mention he was a boy." He said looking to eldest daughter.

"Oh please dad, we're having a family night and watching the tournament not going on a date." She said rolling her eyes at her father and gesturing for Kakashi to enter. Kakashi looked up at the man who just stared at him for several seconds before nodding and allowing the teen to enter. Following the pair inside Kakashi entered the homes living room and quickly pointed towards were Zwei was lying down on a large pillow in the corner and clicked his tongue. Thief walked over towards the younger dog and dropped down next to him with his head on the pillow as well.

"Come on, dinners almost ready." Yang called back to him.

Nodding he followed her to the kitchen where he saw the other girl that had been with her when they dropped Zwei off, likely her younger sister, sitting at the table. "Oh hey it's you!" She smiled jumping up from where she been sitting, on the table were several text books and sheets of paper.

"Ruby, have you finished your homework yet?" Taiyang asked walking over to the large pot sitting on the stove.

With a groan she stopped and trudged back to the table, Kakashi couldn't help but smile at that underneath his mask. Yang sat down at the table as well and gestured for him to do the same. Sitting Kakashi leaned back a bit. "So you mentioned a tournament, what kind of tournament is it exactly?" He decided to speak first.

"You've never watched the Mistral Regional Tournament before?" Yang asked surprised.

"No, I've never been much of a sports fan." He said shrugging.

"It's a combat tournament, it hosts the best junior fighters from across Mistral and southern Atlas. The winner not only gets a large prize but also is basically guaranteed a scholarship to any combat school on Remnant." She explained earning a nod from the boy.

"Stew is ready." Taiyang called out from the stove.

Ruby threw her arms up in a small cheer. "Did I hear someone say stew?" Kakashi's eyes widen at the familiar voice of the person that just walked into the room. Whirling around his one visible eye met the gaze of the very same man that saved his life from Obito.

"Qrow." He said quietly.

Looking nearly as surprised. "Oh, it's you. And you talk now."

**Mistral**

Obito stood at the center of the arena once more, the moment he'd been announced the wave of boos and jeers began. He did even react, these people meant nothing to him and their opinions meant even less. _"And our next fighter, making her debut as Huntress in training with a very bright future ahead of her Pyrrha Nikos!" _At that the boos morphed into cheers.

The redheaded girl looked visibly uncomfortable being at the center of everyones attention, something he could somewhat relate to. Before he admittedly went of the deep end he was the best with public speaking or having all eyes on him. "Ignore them." He spoke startling the girl and even himself a bit. "Their just a distraction, I am your opponent. Keep your eyes on me, your sole attention on me, I am the only person in your world right now." He told her meeting her eyes with his one.

Closing her eyes for a moment she took a deep breath and nodded before reopening them. "Thank you for the advice."

Obito shook his head, he didn't know why he felt the need to help her in anyway but apart of him wanted to. "I came hear for a good fight, if you're distracted I won't get that. Now get ready, we're about to begin." Just as he said the the buzzer rang and Obito launched himself forward.

**So if you guys haven't figured it out I'm pairing Kakashi with Yang, pretty obvious I know. Let me know what you all think in the reviews. LATER.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I pretty much never do this, in fact I think it's been several years since the last time, but I decided to start working on this chapter right away after the last one. I really enjoy righting for these two. Their almost complete opposites and yet practically reflections of one another. Enjoy.**

"So I'm guessing Peach managed to get through to you?" Qrow asked across the dinner table to a very uncomfortable looking Kakashi.

"Yeah, I just needed some time to work things out." He replied simply stirring the stew in his bowl.

Yang had been a bit confused since her uncle had shown up and started talking to Kakashi like he knew him. "So you've met?" She finally asked.

"Yeah, I brought him to Vale." Qrow replied taking a bite of the stew. "Huh, light on the pepper."

Taiyang raised an eyebrow before taking a bite. "What are you talking about it's perfect." He responded to the mans criticism.

"So where were you before you came to Vale?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Mistral." He responded curtly.

"That's cool, what were you doing there?" Without any really warning Kakashi stood gaining the table attention.

"Thanks for inviting me over Yang, but I've some stuff I have to do." He told the surprised looking blonde before he turned and began walking towards the front door, he snapped his fingers causing Thief to get up and begin following him out.

As the front door closed behind him the family were left in silence before Yang turned on her uncle looking less than pleased. "Okay, what was that?" She demanded.

The drunken huntsmen shrugged. "Why would I know?"

"Because he was completely fine until you popped in and started asking him questions." She spoke with clear anger in her voice.

"I noticed that to Qrow, what's up with that kid?" Taiyang asked his best friend.

Qrow sighed. "The kids got PTSD, I found him about to be murdered in the middle of the forest in Mistral. I saved his life and brought him to Vale to get some help, he was pretty much catatonic the last time I saw him." The veteran huntsmen explained pulling out his flask and taking a long swig. "I was curious as to how he was doing, I guess made him more than a little uncomfortable."

The other adult at the table took on a sad look at hearing this. "What's PTSD?" Ruby asked tilting her head still looking a little guilty, feeling like it was her question that pushed him over the edge.

"Post traumatic stress disorder, to put it simply it's a severe stress and anxiety disorder that is caused by extremely damaging and painful events a person has experienced. Many veteran huntsmen and soldiers suffer from it." Taiyang explained to his youngest. Yang stood up and began walking towards the door. "Yang, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to get him." She shouted back to her father. At a sprint she took off up the road leading from their house, it had only been a couple minutes so she knew he couldn't have gotten far. Even if he was running she was a huntress in training with her aura unlocked, there was no way a civilian like him could out run her. After about half a minute she was proven right and saw him up ahead walking with the lab next to him. "Cyclops!" She shouted her nickname for him.

Turning to see her running he stopped. "Yang." He spoke as she came to a stop in front of him.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about my uncle, come on back and I promise he won't ask you anymore questions alright?" She asked the teen.

He was silent for a few seconds. "What did he tell you?" He asked calmly.

"Just that you get super stress easily." She responded.

"You're lying." He deadpanned.

Looking a bit guilty she nodded. "He said you have PTSD and someone was trying to kill you back in Mistral." She relented.

Kakashi hummed to himself for a few moments. "Yeah that sounds about right." He nodded.

"Look, I'm sorry, come back and we'll watch the tournament. It'll be fun okay." Yang asked again.

Kakashi still looked hesitant but relented and nodded before the pair began head back to the house.

**Mistral**

Pyrrha did a back flip to avoid a drop kick from the masked boy before her, when his foot slammed into the concrete tiles that made up the arena floor and small crater was formed. Without delay he lunged forward while shooting out his fist aimed at her skull, raising her shield with some help from her semblance to speed up her response time by a fraction of a second. The moment his fist impacted her shield she was forced to grit her teeth at the force behind it, the vibrations even through her shield rattled the bones in her arms and she was sent sliding backwards. She knew a direct blow from one of those strikes would all but obliterate her aura and knock her out of the match. Luckily however he'd only been using his right arm so far, normally she'd take such a thing as an insult but at the moment she was just happy for anything than could give her any breathing room.

As she slid backwards she shifted her spear into it's rifle form and began firing upon the masked boy before he could begin following after her. He jumped back and forth dodging the rounds and as she came to a stop several meters away he squatted down and jammed his fingers in between the tiles beneath him with his right arm. He let out a loud roar of effort as he ripped the ten foot by ten foot by four foot concrete tile out of the ground and tossed it into the air between the two. With the large concrete slab in the air between them she completely lost sight of the boy. She could tell the tile wouldn't reach all the way to her and began scanning the area around it ready for him to run out from behind it. What she hadn't expected however was for the tile to explode from the middle out and for him to fly threw the dust and debris.

She barely had time to shift her spear into it's sword form and stabbed upwards at the falling boy, her eyes widened considerably when the blade tore completely though his left sleeve. For a moment she thought she had removed the limb but quickly discarded that fear as she noticed there wasn't any resistance other than the cloth of his cloak. He hadn't been insulting her by not using his other limb, he simply didn't have the limb at all! As she looked him over she reevaluated the possible reason behind the mask with a single eye hole, at first she'd believed it was simply another handicap he'd given himself or just to look intimidating, now she was beginning to believe he may actually be missing an eye.

She truly had to admit that if this boy really was this strong of an opponent with only one arm and eye than he had genuinely earned her respect. It took the term handicapable to the next level. Before she could respond he grabbed her sword by the handle, his hand covering hers, and pulled her close until their faces were only centimeters apart. "You've noticed I'm missing my arm and eye right?" He spoke into her ear. "Don't you dare hold back or feel pity, if I sense you aren't fight at your full I will end this fight now and walk away." He growled. Leaning his head back he quickly brought it back forward in a headbutt that landed square on her face.

Staggering backwards Pyrrha raised her shield on instinct just in time to block a slash from a sharp stick he hadn't had before. Stabbing at him once more he dodged and brought his stick down on her wrist earning a quick cry of pain and she gained a look of horror as she lost her grip on her weapon and it went clattering across the ground, than pain exploded from her chest as he planted his foot there sending sliding on her back. She didn't need to see the aura board to know that had taken a large chunk from her bar, the painful coughing and ache when she breathed was proof enough. She looked up at the boy as he stalked towards her, in the darkness of his hood and mask she was just barely able to see a glow of red leaking out, it was almost haunting. Relying on instinct once more she threw out her hand towards her weapon which was on the other side of the boy stalking towards her.

Yanking her arm back to her the weapon came flying through the air, seeing this movement the boy turned to look behind him. Taking this small opportunity she threw her shield as hard as she could at the back of his head, then something she didn't understand happened. Both her sword and shield passed completely through her opponent as if he wasn't even there at all. She couldn't tell if the crowd was still cheering or even if they were still in the arena as she stared up at the boy who turned to look at her, it almost felt like they were the only two people in the world.

"That attack just now." He broke the silence between them. "Had I been anyone else it would've worked, you forced me to use something I restricted myself from using in this match." He said walking closer, each step made Pyrrha's heart pound faster and faster, as if a apex predator was closing in. Then he stopped when he was only a foot or so away. "Well done." He said holding out his hand to her. She was completely speechless as she stared at the offered limb, then after a few seconds reality struck her and she slowly took the hand and pulled herself up. "I got what I came here for, enjoy you're spoils Pyrrha Nikos." He said turning away and walking away, once he reached the edge of the arena he jumped off and the buzzer rang once he touched the ground.

_"While I can't say I'm sure what just happened, Blank is disqualified, the winner by ring out is Pyrrha Nikos!" _With those words the crowd exploded into applause.

**Patch**

Kakashi smiled behind his scarf as he watched the pair of sisters arguing over who they thought would win the tournament, the finalists were a girl name Pyrrha Nikos and a complete unknown people had taken to calling Blank. Ruby was squarely on the side of the girl as she had, awesome weapons, while Blank fought bare handed. Yang was on the side of Blank because she'd seen how he'd decimated his opponents in the first round, apparently Ruby was a bit scared of this Blank.

"Kakashi, who do you think won?" Yang turned to him.

"The fight hasn't happened yet has it?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"It was a few hours ago actually, we only get the Mistral Regional Tournament in Vale through pay per view and it's a couple hours delayed. So the fight is already over but we don't check the web until after we watch the fight." Qrow explained from a reclining chair in the corner.

Taiyang entered the room holding a bowl of popcorn. "The recap should be starting soon." He said taking a seat on the couch in between his daughters and Kakashi, something Yang definitely noticed judging by her glare which her father ignored completely. The TV quickly began recapping the highlights of the tournament before a picture of a teenage girl with long red hair appeared on screen, this had to be Pyrrha Niko. They began showing clips from her fights next to her image as a commentator explained her history and background a bit.

It all reminded him a bit of a sumo tournament he'd gone to see with his father once when he was four, then the world all but stopped around him when a picture of her opponent appeared on screen. Qrow began choking on whatever he was drinking at the image as well.

Kakashi stared with his eye wide at the masked image of Obito on the screen, he could feel his blood chill as he stared at that mask. He'd didn't need to see his face to know, the clips of him tearing through his opponents only added to his certainty. "Kid is that-" Qrow stopped himself as he stared at the screen.

Kakashi's fist tighten. "Yeah." Kakashi ground out, a rage he didn't know was there began building up. The best friend who destroyed his home, killed his teacher and ripped him away from his very world. "Obito."

**Mistral**

Naomi Nikos stood beneath the bridge she'd been instructed to with the bag filled with money. "Ms. Nikos, congratulation on your daughters victory today." A gruff voice called out from nearby causing her to turn and look to an old man flanked by the same pair of mean who'd spoken to her before. "I can tell she will have a very bright future ahead of her as a huntress." He continued.

"I have your money." She said ignoring what he said, she held out the bag. "Four hundred and eight thousand Lien."

The old man gestured to one of the men behind him who walked over and took the bag before opening it and examining it's contents. "Sir it appears to all be here."

"That's great to hear!" The old man laughed. "But what about the interest?" He asked with a dark grin.

"What interest?!" Naomi shouted with clear anger in her voice.

"Why the five percent interest added for every month you've been over due." He answer pulling out a small notebook from his pocket. "Yes, if my math is correct you're twenty nine months over due, thus this only covers just over half of your debt. And unfortunately the interest will only continue to rise until you pay in full." The man spoke with a clearly fake remorseful voice. Turning to leave he began laughing loudly. "Don't worry miss Nikos, I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Naomi fell to her knees at hearing his laughter while he walked away and towards a black car waiting for him.

What nobody present noticed however was the single glowing red eye watching over the entire exchange.

**Later**

Gonzo smiled widely as he stepped out of his car and up to the door of the small but high class Jewelry store he owned, above it was a sign that read 'Rainbow Gems' and inside was a the door was opened for him as he entered the empty shop followed by his two lackeys. He ran a small but wealthy crime family that made most of it's money through black market jewel and dust trading as well as a bit of human and faunus trafficking. Honestly the money in the bag he'd just gotten was barely a drop in the bucket of his wealth, still thought he truly enjoyed seeing the looks on peoples faces when they had their lives fall apart all around them.

Next time she tried to pay he'd tell her it was ten percent, the truth was he never intended to let her go. "Oh these people never learn." He laughed. His laughter was soon interrupted by the sound of the bell to the front door, turning to see who it was he was a bit surprised to see a man in a hood and mask. "What the hell is this halloween?"

"Hey isn't that the guy that forfeited the tournament?" One of his lackey's asked the other.

"Who cares who he is, we're closed so get the hell out!" Gonzo shouted at the masked boy and his lackeys drew their pistols. The teen then turned back towards the door. Gonzo smiled at the masked man running away only to lose that smile when he turned the doors lock, turning back to the old man and his lackeys Gonzo finally noticed the glowing red eye.

**Wrote this in two days, that's a bit rare for me. Btw props to who ever know who Gonzo is a reference to. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. LATER.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I KNOW I HAVE OTHER STORIES, I'm in the process of write more chapters for those stories but I've just fallen in love with writing this one so much. I'll do my best to do some writing for those soon. BTW Gonzo was a reference to Gonzo Tarukane from Yu Yu Hakusho. He was a rather minor villain so I'm not surprised that nobody got it. Enjoy.**

Naomi sat in the darkness of her room, her face was still wet with tears of both rage, frustration and despair. Her daughter was out with a group of her friends celebrating her victory, she truly wished she could be there with her little girl to celebrate with her as well. She knew however Pyrrha would notice how upset she was and it would ruin her good time. As she sat her scroll began ringing, she looked at it and didn't recognize the number so she ignored it.

The scroll finished ringing and after a few seconds began ringing again, again she ignored it. Finally on the third call she grit her teeth and grabbed it. "WHAT!" She screeched with as much venom as she could muster.

_"Good evening Ms. Nikos." _Her blood began heating up simply from the familiar voice, it was Gonzo. _"I apologize for calling you so late, I'm sure after our earlier conversation I'm also the last person you'd want to hear from but I have something you need to hear." _She didn't respond as the sound of several papers could be heard on the end. _"Ah here it is. It would appear that your late husband had secretly set a large sum of money away in a savings account that amassed a rather large amount of interest. The total sum is enough to completely pay off your debt plus interest, the reason I hadn't known about this sooner was because a member of my team had attempted to hide it from me in order to keep it for himself. I assure you that that will be dealt with accordingly. The money you provided earlier tonight will soon be returned to you, have a good night." _Before she could reply the call ended and she was left staring at the device with a look of complete shock and confusion.

After nearly ten minutes she dropped the scroll and fell to her knees and sobbed louder and harder than she had in years.

**Elsewhere**

"The money you provided earlier tonight will soon be returned to you, have a good night." Obito said before ending the call, his voice was nearly identical to the old man who was currently laying face down dead on the blood soaked floor. The voice changing jutsu was easily one of his favorite and it was easy to cast, just focus some chakra in the vocal chords and work it around until you had the right pitch, it was how he managed to pull off a voice as deep as Madara's at only fourteen.

Tossing the scroll over his shoulder he grabbed the bag of cash off a nearby desk, several more mutilated corpses littered the second story room. Using kamui he took in the bag and began walking towards the stairs, two more goons laid dead on the staircase both dripping more blood. Once he reached the bottom floor of the jewelry store he reached into his pocket and pulled out a red dust crystal he'd taken from one of the goons he'd killed. Stepping into the main lobby he walked through yet another sea of corpses and blood.

Focusing some chakra into the crystal he tossed it behind him, just before it exploded he disappeared with Kamui. Several seconds later he reappeared outside a standard looking hotel. Entering the lobby he ignored the looks of recognition he got from everyone who had watched the tournament finals. Approaching the front desk Obito didn't even give the clerk a chance to speak before making eye contact with his active sharingan and placing him under a genjutsu. Setting the bag on the counter he turned and walked back out of the building.

**Six Months Later**

Kakashi panted heavily as he held on tightly to the rocks, his legs were bound tightly with rope. With great effort he lifted himself up through the falling water of the tall waterfall, grabbing the next rock he began lifting himself again only for the rock to come lose and fall to the river below. Kakashi took a few moment to calm himself and adjust his grip.

Grabbing another rock he continued upwards, it was slow going. The waterfall was only about sixty five to seventy feet high but it had still taken the boy nearly an hour to get to the fifty foot mark. Then of course there was the temperature of the water, it was the middle of winter and the water felling on him was easily below freezing, the only reason he was dying of hypothermia already was the fact that he was circulating his chakra through his body to keep it from freezing. The down side to this was that it required a lot of concentration and didn't leave room for enhancing his strength.

He continued at this slow pace for another twenty minutes before finally reaching the top and pulling himself over the edge where he began gasping for much needed air. After a few minutes of rest he sat himself up and untied his legs, his entire body was shivering heavily. The tips of his fingers were throbbing, early stages of frost bite. Circulating chakra could only do so much it seemed.

Standing to his feet he walked over to the edge of the cliff next to the waterfall and took a deep breath before he began walking down it. Reaching the bottom he walked over to where he left his bag and quickly stripped off all of his clothing and dried himself off before redressing in a set of dry clothes. After packing everything up he began jogging.

Patch wasn't a huge island but it was still large, even at a shinobi's pace it took him over an hour to reach the outskirts of town. From there he continued at a much more normal pace until he reached his apartment, grabbing the handle he noted that it was unlocked. He knew why but still raised his guard as he pushed it open. Just as expected he found a familiar blonde sitting on his couch next to a pair of other girls he didn't recognize, sitting on the ground was Ruby. All four were holding controllers and were playing a fighting game on his TV.

With a tired sigh Kakashi shook his head and entered dropping his bag next to the door. "Yang, what did I tell you about using my apartment as a hangout for you and your friends?" He asked the girl as he walked over to the kitchenette and placed a kettle of water on the stove.

"Well at first you kept telling me not to, but after the first month you just told me to clean up when I'm done." She answered. "By the way these are Olive and Cerulean, some friends from Signal."

He noticed both girls were now eyeing him up and down with hungry eyes. "Hi, well I'm gonna take a shower and take a nap, try and keep it down for me." He told her before entering his room and locking the door behind him before moving towards the bathroom and hopping in the shower. He was done within five minutes and threw on some shorts, a T-shirt, and his scarf and headband. Exiting his room his quickly walked over to his stove and poured some of the now boiling water from the kettle into a cup of tea. He then reentered his room and crawled into his bed with his hot tea.

Outisde in his living room Yang sat with her friend and Ruby who was also the only other person focusing on the game. "So that was the famous Kakashi you're always talking about. I'll admit when you said your boyfriend always wore a mask and covered his eye I thought you were kidding." Olive laughed.

"He's not my boyfriend, we're just friends." Yang only blushed slightly.

"Normally I'd tell you to be careful cuz he looks kinda sketchy, but you said he's a civilian right?" Cerulean asked.

"Yeah, and again we're not dating." Yang repeated.

"Yeah yeah, but still, at least if he ever tries anything you know you can kick his butt." Olive continued where she left off. "What did you say he does again?"

"He's a dog trainer." Ruby answered. "He's really good to." She smiled.

"Yeah, he's the head dog trainer at that shop in town." Yang nodded.

"Huh, cute and has a job. Well if you two aren't dating you should start quick. Someone else might snatch him up otherwise." Olive giggle as Yang sent a glare at her.

**Argus**

Obito sat on a rafter high above the combat arena where a dozen or so student watched as match being fought in the ring, a simple camouflage genjutsu hid him completely from sight as he watch a certain redhead fight. He didn't really know why he came to watch, nor did he know why he did the same thing several times a week since he fought her during the tournament. Every time he looked at her though he felt a small ache where his arm once was, over time the ache had grown and yet he could help but continue going to watch.

A part of him deep down knew that this was straight up stalker behavior, watching her without her knowing, even if he only ever watched her fight. Shortly after the tournament he'd noticed her and her mothers living situation get better and better. No doubt thanks to the money she made off the tournament and that he'd returned to her from Gonzo. There had been a brief investigation over the slaughter of the man and all his henchmen but not a lot could be found at the scene. After blowing up the dust crystal the entire building was set ablaze, apparently crime bosses don't care much for fire codes, and almost all the evidence was destroyed.

They tried looking into the mans business dealings but again could find anything, that was one of the advantages of being a virtual ghost. He wasn't in any systems anywhere on Remnant, no finger prints, no DNA file, no dental, medical history, with the exception of Kakashi and anyone he may have told nobody on the planet even knew his name. He basically didn't exist. This meant it was all but impossible to tie anything at all to him.

Still, being a ghost was a lonely way to live. A part of him wanted nothing more than to go down and makes friends with the girl he'd been watching all this time, talk to her, tell her his name. But no, he couldn't do that, it didn't bring him any closer to his goal of finding and killing Kakashi so it wasn't needed. Closing his eye he shook his head before raising his arm and grasping the the stump that was once his arm.

Before his thoughts could continue any further however Obito felt incredible pain explode across his chest, he tried to take a breath but found his lungs ignoring his commands. He then noticed that he had lost his balance and was falling, it was an incredibly odd sensation really, time felt like it was moving a million miles at a time while also nearly standing still. Obito touched the spot on his chest where the pain had originated from and felt warmth, looking at his hand he saw a very large amount of red. Then he felt himself slam into something hard followed by the sound of screaming, then the world went black.

**Later**

Obito couldn't move, his body wouldn't respond to anything as his eye creaked open. After a vision cleared a bit he took a moment to look around, he knew exactly where he was. How he got there however he hadn't the slightest clue. The old training grounds he and his team had always used, he was currently laying against a large tree. "Obito, you plan on just sitting there all day?" He heard a familiar voice. With great effort he turned his head towards the source. Minato stood leaning against another tree. "You'll never become Hokage like that." The blonde man laughed.

"Sensei." Obito whispered. "No, you're dead. I killed you."

"Minato's right punk." Another voice spoke as Kushina stepped out from behind the same tree Minato was leaning on.

"Kushina... I killed you to." Obito said without noticing the tears now streaming down his face. "Why are you smiling at me like that?" He asked the two as he sent the strongest glare he could muster at them. "I took everything from you! I took you home, your dreams, your son and your lives! LOOK AT ME LIKE YOU HATE ME DAMMIT!" He screamed.

The pair only looked at each other with sad smiles before Kushina walked over and knelt down in front of the boy. She took his face into her hand with a smile. "It wasn't your fault, you're just a boy forced into a grown ups world." She pulled him into her arms, Obito could help but taken in the familiar scent of the woman who'd always treated him like a younger brother. It caused cracks to form in the wall he'd created around his emotions. "You're an angry hurt boy with nobody to lean on for support." Raising his face to look at her she smiled. "It's okay to fell Obito."

Before he could reply his eye shot open and he forced himself to sit up before sobs began wracking his body, everything he'd held back since Rin's death, everything came flooding out as he cried out in pure anguish. He was so distracted he never even notice the pair of arms wrapping around him before his consciousness began to fade once again.

**So to anyone wondering, yes Obito is acting stalkerish, which I think is very fitting. He's an emotionally damaged kid with know real idea how to approach anyone and hold a conversation. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. LATER.**


	6. Chapter 6

**ALL OF THE FLUFF! Enjoy.**

Pyrrha sat with a deep frown on her face as she watched over the boy laying in the hospital bed before her. When he'd fallen into the ring from above she had no idea how to react. She recognized him instantly as the same boy she'd fought and, in her personal opinion, lost to months ago during the tournament. She'd kept an eye out on the web for anything that could be related to him but never found a thing.

Then he all but falls out of thin air, and of course there was the blood. The moment he struck the ground red liquid splattered all across the arena floor, she was almost ashamed to admit it but she'd screamed.

Nobody had any clue what happened as the schools medics rush in and performed emergency treatment while they moved him to the nearest hospital as fast as possible. It wasn't until the next day after hours of surgery that he was announced as stable. She was taken in and questioned by police, she wasn't in trouble as it was clear that it had been an accident, but it was standard procedure when dealing with any gun shot wound. Still she couldn't help but feel extremely guilty when she found out that a stray round from her gun had flown up into the rafter where they say he'd been sitting and struck him in the chest. The round had struck one of his ribs upon entering his chest.

After shattering the bone the bullet tore through his left lung while shards of bone from the rib tore further holes in the lung as well as his right lung and caused minor damage to his heart. On top of all of this he had lost a very dangerous amount of blood before he could reach the hospital.

The doctors had been unable to find anything on the boy in terms of medical history, during surgery however they noted his entire right side had terrible scarring including some of his internal organs. They said it was beyond a miracle the boy was still alive, then mentioned it could be weeks before he woke up.

To say they were surprised when he awoke screaming and sobbing only two days after surgery would be an understatement.

"How is he?" Pyrrha heard looking to the door. Her mother entered the room holding a plastic bag.

"Same as before." The younger Nikos answered sadly. "He's still crying." She said referring to the small stream of tears falling from his right eye.

"Yes, the doctor said they started giving him an IV to replace the fluids and sodium he's losing. Apparently they've never encountered another case like this." Namoi told her daughter as she set the bag on a nearby table and pulled a small box from it and gave it to the younger girl. "Eat Pyrrha." She told her.

With a sigh the girl nodded and opened the box that held a salad with slices of chicken in it.

**Patch**

Kakashi grabbed the hose and began rinsing the soap from the fur of the dog in front of him, his sleeves were rolled up and he was wearing shorts. It was bath day for all the dogs currently at the academy and he'd managed to get all but this one clean. It's had taken a while and a lot of effort to keep them all still but he managed.

He'd noticed the crow watching him from a nearby branch a while ago but didn't say anything. He didn't know nor care who was spying on him, if it were Obito he probably wouldn't have been able to notice as easily so he could safely right that off as a possibility. Anyone else wasn't his concern, if they made a move against him he was confident in his ability to defend himself.

it wasn't until he finished washing the last dog and stood up that the bird flew off. Walking inside he changed back into his usual clothes and grabbed his scroll, opening it he noted that he had a new message. Leading all the dogs into their pins for the evening he began locking up the shop.

The new message was from Yang of course, she wanted to know if he wanted to see a movie in Vale with her. "Hey Qrow." He said without looking up from the scroll as he locked the front door.

"Sup kid." The drunk man said as he walked down the sidewalk in front of the shop.

"Just closing up shop, how can I help you today?" Kakashi asked finally turning to look at the older man.

"I'm just making my way to the liqueur store." He shrugged.

"No you're not, the liqueur store is on the other side of the street. Both the road that leads back to Tai's house and the docks are on the other side of the street as well. The only things on this side of the street are here, a library, a Mistalian restaurant that doesn't serve alcohol, an antique shop and the local fire station. None of which have anything that would interest a guy like you, so what do you want Qrow?" Kakashi met the huntsmen's gaze.

Qrow lost his smile. "Fine, let's talk at the bar."

"On the other side of the street." Kakashi added following behind the man across the road and further down until they entered said bar.

The door man attempted to stop the obviously under aged Kakashi but was waved off by Qrow. The teen to a booth in the corner after waving to the bartender. Sitting down Qrow layered his gaze on the boy. "I just got word from my boss that and kid with one arm, one eye wearing a mask that matches the one worn by 'Blank' during the tournament was severely injured and taken into a hospital in Atlas several days ago. He also matches the description of the kid I saved you from in Mistral."

Kakashi took in the information silently for several minutes, he didn't react when a server walked over to the table and place a glass of what was clearly alcohol in front of Qrow and a soda in front of him. "I see, how was he injured?" Kakashi finally spoke.

"A stray bullet got him in the chest, took out a lung." Qrow explained. "Technically he hasn't really broken any laws, even trying to kill you happened in lawless territory in Mistral. That being said if you want we'll take him into custody and bring him here, you won't be allowed to touch him, and he wouldn't be allowed to touch you either. However you'd still have a chance to talk should you decide to."

"No." Kakashi didn't hesitate to answer. "He and I will settle our issues ourselves on our own terms. In time he will come for me and one of us will die, perhaps both of us, it doesn't involve anyone but the two of us." Kakashi told the man without leaving any room for argument. "Besides, you would never be able to hold him against his will. No chain or prison on Remnant could stop him from walking out the front door should he wish it."

Qrow nodded taking a long swig from his glass. "Alright, I'll let Oz know. Though I do have one more thing I need to talk to you about."

"What's that?" Kakashi asked grabbing the soda on the table and cracking it open.

"Yang." Qrow said narrowing his eyes.

Kakashi sighed. "Alright, go ahead."

**With Obito**

Pain was the first thing Obito noticed as his consciousness began returning to him, his chest felt as though it were on fire. Slowly he began forcing his eyes open, white ceiling, consistent beeping nearby, smell of disinfectants in the air. He was in a hospital, but why? Closing his eye once more he began thinking, he'd been watching that girl fight, then closed his eye, finally a pain in his chest followed by blackness.

He must've been hit by something while his eye was closed. "Good afternoon." He heard someone speak as they entered the room, his body tensed slightly but he decided to play possum for the moment. "Sorry I'm late but I stayed behind for some extra lessons after classes finished." The familiar female voice spoke again, it was the red headed girl he'd been watching. "I spoke with the doctors, they said you were recovering at an incredible rate, even faster than fully trained huntsmen with strong auras."

That made sense, he still had cells from the first hokage inside him so it was to be expected that he'd heal far quicker than normal. "They didn't think you'd wake up for at least another week and a half but now their saying you'll probably be up in just a few more days. I'm really excited to actually meet you ya know, maybe actually talk to you." He heard her laugh without any actual humor in her voice. "At school most of the kids treated me normally, then I won the tournament. Now they all act differently around me. It was cool at first, then I realized they didn't really see me as a person anymore."

Obito remained motionless as he listened to the girl speak. "Some treat me like an obstacle to overcome now, some just avoid me because I'm becoming more popular. Then there's the boys." He could tell just from her voice she was blushing brightly. "I've been asked out on dates by boy's from every grade at my school, but I can tell none of them actually care about me. They just want to be seen dating 'The Champion'." He heard her let out a tired breath. "That's why I'm so excited for you to wake up, you beat me. Despite what the scoreboard said or what others think, you won that match, I didn't stand a chance against you. I know it sounds selfish, to want to be friends for a reason like that, but nothing would make me happier."

He could hear her standing up. "I'm really sorry I can't stay for long today but my mother sighed me up for an interview on the news today, I'll be sure to come by again tomorrow. Bye Blank." He listened as she left the room, after several minutes he opened his eye.

A moment later he disappeared from the hospital bed completely.

**Days Later**

Obito balance on one foot at the center of the lake, his body was healing up nicely. As much as he didn't want to he'd been taking it easy to allow himself to recover, only simple chakra control exercises. That wasn't the only reason he was so annoyed though, ever since he'd woken up he hadn't been able to get that girl out of his mind. The things she said has resonated with him to an infuriating degree.

For the longest time the only think he'd ever wanted was someone to call a friend, but he was the outcast Uchiha. He couldn't use the sharingan, his parents were dead, the girl he loved instead loved the only person he may have considered a friend. Now he was even lonelier than ever, he was in a world where no one knew him aside from the one he'd sworn to kill.

The icing on the proverbial cake was that the girl looked so much like Kushina, the woman who'd always been so good to him. Most didn't know, likely only his teacher Minato knew, but she'd been a confidant to him. She'd been the only person he'd actually confessed his feelings for Rin outright to, she didn't mock or tease him over it either. She'd always treated him with kindness when they were alone and he repaid her with betrayal.

The water around his foot began to bubble as his chakra grew more and more unstable.

Finally opening his eye he set his other foot down on the surface and took a deep breath, the water below him returned to normal. "One time, I'll see her one time." He finally relented before activating Kamui.

**Atlas**

Obito stood before the house he'd been looking for, it hadn't been all that difficult to find really, all he had to do was walk up behind a teacher at her school and hit them with a simple genjutsu. It was funny, before he activated his sharingan he sucked at genjutsu, afterwards he could throw low to mid level ones around easily. He still couldn't use higher level ones sense he'd didn't have his arm for hand signs but so far he hadn't needed any. Civilians and even most huntsmen on Remnant had pretty much know way of defending against even the most simple illusions. It made sense he supposed, aura didn't work like chakra and grimm didn't use anything like genjutsu so why even bother worrying about such things.

One genjutsu later he had her address and now here he was. Taking a deep breath he walked up the walkway and passed straight through the front door. Her school had let out only ten minutes earlier and she was still walking home, he'd checked. So he walked up a short flight of stares and found the room he was reasonably certain was her and entered.

He walked over to a chair in front of a small desk and took a seat. He sat silently waiting for about twenty minutes simply thinking about what he was going to say, his mask was missing from his face. She already knew what he looked like, the hospital had removed it while he slept.

He heart began pounding faster when he heard the front door open and close, then he heard the footsteps begin making their way up the stairs. When the door to the room finally opened she didn't seem to notice him right away. So with a nervous voice he made himself known. "My name is Obito."

**So like I said this was a bit of a fluffy chapter, leave me a review and let me know what you all think. LATER.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've been really board lately and it's been hard to find inspiration. Honestly this story has been the only one on my mind, I swear I'm working on others but it's slow going. Enjoy.**

Pyrrha sighed as she walked down the street towards her house, she was tired after school. Like always every teacher insisted on using her to demonstrate every little thing. Then when lunch came around nobody wanted to sit with her. Worst of all though was that she'd heard nothing at all about Blank or where he might have gone. According to the hospital he simply disappeared from his bed without a trace.

She figured it had to do with his semblance. During their fight she wasn't entirely sure what had happened but after reviewing every angle of the match she could get a hold of she was convinced. He hadn't dodge her attacks and she didn't miss, her sword and shield had passed completely through him like he wasn't even there. She knew he wasn't an illusion or hologram though because she had very clearly felt his blows against her.

Pyrrha shook her head as she turned into the walkway up to her front door and pulled out her key, upon opening the door she felt something off in the back of her head but brushed it off as she walked up a small flight to her room. She had a book report to work on as well as three small assignments for her advanced courses, it shouldn't take her more than an hour to do them and get started on the report, luckily it wasn't due until next week. Pushing open her door she dropped her backpack and was about to begin stripping to take a shower when her heart skipped a beat.

"My name is Obito." In an act of instinct Pyrrha grabbed the nearest item, a hairbrush, and threw it at the source of the voice. She was about to grab something else when she finally got a look at the intruder, she paused while her heart was still racing. It was him, Blank. "I didn't mean to scare you." He said raising his hands.

"You broke into my house?" She asked now holding her chest.

The boys face actually turned a bit red at that. "Well kinda I guess, sorry about that. I actually just walked through the front door."

"How did you unl... oh you mean you actually walked _through _the door. Like when my weapons passed through you." Pyrrha nodded. "So why are you here?" She finally asked.

The boy was silent for several seconds. "I don't really know." He shrugged. "After waking up in the hospital I left and went home, then I couldn't get you out of my head." He said quickly noticing how red the girls face got which in turn caused his own face to grow redder, it was weird really, this how he'd have acted in a situation like this before everything changed. "That came out wrong, I meant I couldn't stop thinking about you. Wow that was worse." He said now really missing his mask. "Look, I just wanted to meet you and introduce myself, after this you'll never see me again." He said standing up.

"Wait." Pyrrha stopped him. "I'm sorry if I sounded hostile before, you just scared me." She said walking over to her bed and taking a seat on it. "So your name is Oreo, that's an interesting name."

"Obito, Obito Uchiha." He corrected her. "And your name is Pyrrha Nikos right? The champion, beating me has done quite a bit for you from what I've heard." Obito said attempting to regain some control over the conversation.

"Yeah, but I still don't consider it a win, not really. You were stronger, faster and more skilled than me. My aura was nearly completely gone and your's was barely touched. By all rights you should have won, so why did you forfeit?" She asked after shaking her head.

"I told you back then, I entered the tournament for a good fight. I wanted to test myself, and you delivered, so I left after getting what I wanted." He responded before closing and reopening his eye revealing the same red glow he had during the match. "Anyway, that's all I really wanted so I'm gonna leave now."

"Hey, can we see each other again? Maybe spar sometime?" Pyrrha asked sounding hopeful.

Obito was silent for several seconds. "Maybe, I'll consider it." Then before anything else could be said he raised his arm above his head. "Later." He said lowering the arm and slowly disappearing behind the arm all the way down to his feet until his arm was all that remained and faded away leaving Pyrrha all alone in her room.

**Vale**

Kakashi looked over the ticket in his hand, it was for a movie that Yang had dragged him to see. 'Tom Brick III' He of course hadn't seen the first to but she'd insisted that he didn't need to in order to enjoy it, according to her it was just two hours straight of one guy kicking everyones asses. Qrow had given him a long lecture about dating his niece and how to treat her, he also completely ignore every attempt Kakashi made to tell him he wasn't dating Yang. After five minutes he just gave up and started nodding along with everything the drunken huntsmen said.

Apparently Taiyang also had a speech he was planning to give him the next time they saw each other, he made a mental note to keep an eye out and let a shadow clone deal with that. He had his suspicions that talk would last longer than the ten minute one Qrow gave. It was all the usual stuff two, keep her safe, be a gentlemen, if he tried anything with Yang the two men would castrate him. Standard 'boyfriend' talk every dad gives, and what made it even more annoying was that he was not in fact her boyfriend.

Looking over to the snack bar he saw Yang walking over to him with an arm full of popcorn and candy, she was wearing a sun dress under a coat and a pair of fur boots that reached her knees. Her hair was as messy and all over the place as ever. He had to admit she looked really good.

"What theater are we in?" Kakashi asked the girl as he took the popcorn from her.

"Number eight, seats nine and ten on row J." She answered looking at her ticket. "Come on, it's starts in a few minutes." She said taking his arm in hers as she lead him to said theater.

**Two Hours Later**

"I'll admit, that was exactly what you described." Kakashi said as he exited the theater with Yang once again on his arm, it was now dark out and according to his scroll, something he'd only originally bought for work, he had two hours to get Yang back home before, as Qrow put it, Tai would tear a hole through Vale looking for them. While he may not have been nearly as afraid of the men as a normal teenage boy would be, he still had no desire to become the subject of their wrath even if he was certain he could take them both in a fight should he need to.

"Awesome right, nonstop action done right." She laughed leaning her head on his shoulder.

Kakashi did his best to ignore it, he'd never been the type to show physical affection. His father had been a life long ninja and was therefore trained to keep physical contact with anyone to a minimum, and like most ninja, that training unfortunately bled over into how he interacted with his family. Kakashi had gone through the same training. As they walked a cold wind blew against their backs causing Yang to tighten her grasp on him. "Now look at that cutie right there." A man spoke stepping out of an alley way, he quickly pulled a large knife from his belt.

"I was gonna ask for your wallet, but I settle for the girl kiddo." He said pointing the knife at Kakashi.

Kakashi chuckled. "Trust me, she way more than you can handle buddy." He said as he was about to draw a kunai he had hidden in his sleeve to dispatch the thug.

Before he could though Yang let go of him and walked up to the man and looked him up and down. "Sorry, but I'm not into the creepy flasher look, I prefer real men." She said gesturing to his outfit.

"Oh I like that mouth you got there, I'm gonna put it to some real wor-" He was cut off as Yang's leg slammed in between his legs with enough force to actually lift him off the ground, she then followed it up with a right to the jaw that sent him into the side of the building nearby.

Kakashi stared at the downed man and shook his head. "Was that completely necessary?" He asked as Yang walked back to him and retook his arm.

"Probably not, but it got the point across. Besides, a gals gotta protect a damsel in distress." She laughed as they continued to walk.

"Am I the damsel in this scenario?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh don't tell me your the type to feel threatened by a girl being stronger than you." She continued to giggle. "Don't worry Cyclops, I won't tell anyone how you trembled in front of the big bad mugger." She teased.

"Okay now you're just making things up." He deadpanned.

Yang only laughed louder as the pair walked arm in arm down the street.

**One year later**

Obito wiped his mouth with the napkin next to his bowl, with his other hand he lifted a glass of water to his lips and drank. It had taken a lot of getting use to and a he'd broken a lot of glasses, chop sticks, and even bent quite a bit of silverware, but he slowly got use to the robotic arm that took the place of his once lost limb. "This soup is very good Ms. Nikos." Obito told the older woman who sat across from him, Pyrrha sat happily next to him at the small round dinner table.

"Oh Obito, you say that about every meal I make. I'm starting to think you're just trying to flatter me." She smiled at her daughters best and, sadly, only real friend. At first she'd been a bit nervous when Pyrrha had introduced him to her, she knew the boy was the one that Pyrrha had fought in her first tournament, she'd also seen just how brutal he'd been during his fights. To her surprise the boy had been nothing but polite since their first meeting. She'd noticed that the boy was very withdrawn, possibly even more so then her daughter, but when he was with Pyrrha she could tell he was slowly coming out of his shell. She'd also noticed how much happier Pyrrha had become after Obito came into her life.

It had started with Pyrrha going out to the gym and sparring with him, after about a month she introduced him to her. Now nearly a year later he'd become a regular addition to to their dinner table. Something that made her a little uncomfortable was just how little she really knew about the boy. Simple things like where he lived, how he earned the money he always seemed to have, where he learned to fight the way he did. In all their dozens and dozens of spars Pyrrha had yet to land a solid hit on him let alone beat him and she'd only gotten stronger over the last year. Still though, he'd yet to do anything to make her worry for her daughters safety and he made her daughter so happy when he was with her so she was willing to over look it.

Finishing off the last of the bowl Obito stood and took the bowl to the kitchen sink. "Thank you for the meal, and I'm sorry about this but I've gotta go again." Obito said smiling.

"Really? We've got a guest room if you want to stay the night." Naomi offered.

"Thank you for the offer but I need to be somewhere." He shook his head. "I'll see you later Pyrrha." With that he walked over to the back door and opened it before walking through.

Standing Naomi walked over to the now closed door and opened it finding nobody on the other side. "How does he do that?" She asked out loud.

"I don't actually know either, just that it's a part of his semblance." Pyrrha replied. "He can let things pass through him and can even walk through walls, how that translates to how he disappears into thin air I have no real clue."

"Well hopefully he doesn't do that to run off when you two have children." Naomi teased her daughter.

"MOM!"

**With Obito**

Obito flipped through a dozen hand signs before slamming them into the forest floor. "Wood style, Spike Prison!" He shouted as wooden spikes shot up out of the giant grimm gorilla that had been charging him. Several of the spikes impaled different parts of the beast such as it's leg and hand, it let out a howl of pain as Obito flipped through even more hand signs before taking in a deep breath. "Fire style, Grand Pyre!" A moment later a giant wave of fire engulfed the entire area surrounding the beast which only howled louder as it was scorched to death by the extreme heat of the flames.

Within a few minutes the fire had died down and the beast no longer existed. Obito frowned as he flexed his artificial limb, he had wrapped it in bandages to avoid stares. His outfit currently consisted of a long sleeves dark blue shirt with the right sleeve torn off. On his lower body he wore a pair of tan pants with numerous pockets and of course his sandles on his feet.

Flexing his hand several times he sighed, it was slow. The robotic limb just wasn't able to keep up with the speed at which he made hand signs, it was annoying. Sure it was better than not being able to mold chakra at all but still annoying. In a battle between ninja the split second it took to make hand signs could be the difference between life and death.

Taking a moment to catch his breath he looked up at the sky, the sun had almost completely set. He'd been killing grimm for over an hour now, he could easily keep going for several more hours should he need to but he wasn't really feeling it.

Activating kamui he quickly found himself back in his, he'd taken some time to make it a bit more comfortable. He upgraded his cot to a bed and even got a small dresser for his clothes, Pyrrha had all but forced him to go shopping with her when he told her he only had a few pieces of clothing that he washed in a river every couple days. Any time he needed money he'd just use kamui to enter the vault of a bank and take a couple hundred lien, normally he'd simply take what he wanted but Pyrrha had been very angry the first time she saw him steal something, even though it was just a sandwich from a deli.

Pulling off his shirt he tossed it onto a pile next to his bed and walked over to the dresser that held his clothes, as he pulled out another shirt he looked at the small slip of paper on top of the dresser. It was a series of small photos from a booth Pyrrha pulled him into for pictures.

Obito wasn't sure how to describe his relationship with the young champion, for the first few weeks he'd looked at her as nothing but a way to become more familiar with the culture of Remnant. Then that changed and he began seeing her as a friend, that had hit him far harder then he'd expected. He didn't need nor want friends, friends had only ever caused him pain. His only goal in life was to grow stronger and kill Kakashi, but despite this he'd found himself completely unable to break off from the girl.

He'd tried several times, once he had gone to Vacuo for two weeks, on day seventeen however an itch in the back of his mind demanded he go back and at least say goodbye. He went to let her know he wouldn't be seeing her anymore but before he could get a word out she'd nearly tackled him and sobbed into his chest about how much she'd missed him, how afraid she was that he wouldn't come back. That had been the last time he'd attempted to leave, lately he'd just convinced himself that the girl's companionship was simply a way to clear his head so he could get more out of his training. Something he'd noticed was how much lighter he'd felt after spending time with the girl, like a weight had been lifted. He even noticed a boost to his own stamina after spending the day with her.

It was also thank to her that he'd become extremely good at dealing with firearms, he could now easily identify and react to bullets far better than he had before. If he used his sharingan he could even tell what type of round had been fired and what effect it would have. Pyrrha's favorites were heavy metal slugs because she could influence the rounds a bit after they'd been fired by using her semblance.

Obito had taken an interest in the substance dust, it was very different from anything in his world. They way they used it in their weapons was also incredible, he'd taken to designing a weapon for himself to use against Kakashi when the came, something to give him an edge over his former teammate. Unlike it other fight's he'd couldn't simply rely on Kamui to beat the jonin, he held the only true counter to his jutsu in the sharingan he'd given him.

Closing his eye he took a breath and cleared his mind before walking over and throwing himself on his bed, he hadn't slept in nearly forty eight hours, he'd been to busy training and spending time with Pyrrha. He'd earned a few hours of sleep.

**That seems like as good a place as any. To those of you wondering why Obito is so much different, I truly believe that at the point that he'd met Pyrrha he hadn't yet completely crossed over into the darkness like he had in the anime. The Obito we all know was alone for years with only Zetsu whispering in his ear after Madara's death. I don't think he passed the point of no return until at least a few years of letting old wounds fester. At this point it's all still fresh, he had an opportunity to heal at least a little. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. LATER.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I'm still agonizing over a certain choice I'm gonna have to make though likely for a long time, still it's one of those things that's gonna decide the path this story will ultimately take. Enjoy**

Obito sat in the stands watching the current match going on below, normally he'd simply watch from the roof or something similar, but Pyrrha's mother had decided to buy two tickets this year. One for her and one for Obito sense he didn't compete in the last tournament and when asked he said he wasn't interested in fighting in this one. So far the matches had been boring for him, even without his sharingan he could see each and every move the fighters were gonna make before they made them. Pyrrha would mop up again this year, her skill level was on a completely different level then these people.

After nearly two years of sparring against Obito her already impressive skills had been honed even further lately he'd even needed to use his sharingan to dodge a few of her attacks. She wasn't at the level where kamui was needed regularly yet but he was sure she'd get there in a few more years. By then Obito was also certain he'd be strong enough to kill Kakashi and could decide what he wanted to do after that, he had a few idea's but hadn't decided.

"So why haven't you fought in any of the tournaments Obi?" Naomi asked the teenage boy next to her.

"I have no reason to, if I were to fight I'd when. The only person here who could give me any form of challenge is Pyrrha and even then she can't beat me. There's no purpose to competing if there's no competition." He responded shrugging his shoulders. "Besides, I don't like the idea of being famous and they've changed the rules so I can't enter anonymously like last time. Let Pyrrha deal with the fame." He snorted, he knew how much the redhead disliked being famous though he was the only one who got to tease her about it.

"I've already received several messages from her manager with advertisement deals, Pumpkin Pete's wants the three time champion to pose for their cereal box cover. Can't they wait until she's one first?" The older woman sighed.

"Even they know she's basically guaranteed to win. I saw the betting odds, it's not even worth putting money down sense you'll get so little out of it." Obito said nodding.

"You wouldn't bet on Pyrrha's matches, that's not right." Naomi chastised the boy. Obito couldn't help but raise his one visible eyebrow at the woman, his other was hidden behind a cloth that was tied around his head covering his missing eye. "What?"

**Hours Later**

The crowd cheered thunderously as Pyrrha struck down her opponent, the match hadn't lasted long, only about three minutes. Obito didn't bother clapping, the poor bastard hadn't stood a chance. Standing he leaned over to Naomi. "I'm gonna meet her in the locker room, I'll get her past the reporters." He told the woman watching her daughter being announced champion once again.

"Alright, make sure to have her back to the hotel room by eleven." She told the boy getting a nod in response.

Those around them jumped away in fright as Obito quickly disappeared with Kamui leaving Naomi to explain why he just vanished. Emerging moments later from his pocket dimension in the girls locker room. Normally this would likely caused a problem but this year only five girls had entered including Pyrrha and all but her lost in the first two rounds so the room was empty. Taking a seat on a bench he waited for about ten minutes before he heard the door opening and the familiar sounds of Pyrrha's boots and sighing.

"Congrats on the win champion." He said as she turned the corner earning a yelp of surprise.

"Obito, this is the women's locker room! What are you doing?" She asked looking around for anyone.

"Relax, it's just us. I came to get you out of here without dealing with the press, unless you want me to leave?" He asked knowing the girl hated being interviewed.

"Please no." She pleaded.

"Grab your stuff." He chuckled. Doing so she walked over to him. "You know the drill." He held out his hand which she took and closed her eyes tightly, he always made her keep her eyes closed whenever he used Kamui with her. He mainly did it so she wouldn't ask about his pocket dimension but he told her that the stomach ache she always got from the technique would only be twice as bad plus a large headache if she opened her eyes during the trip.

After a few seconds the pair reappeared in the hotel room Naomi and Pyrrha had been comp'd by the tournament, being the returning champion had it's perks. Pyrrha quickly fell to one knee holding her stomach. "I thought you said I'd get use to that eventually." She complained rising back to her feet.

"I did." He said shrugging. "Your mom said we have until eleven to celebrate so I say we go get some dinner."

Pyrrha quickly regained her smile. "Alright, just let me take a quick shower and change and we'll go." She said before quickly walking into the bathroom.

Taking a seat in a nearby chair Obito leaned back. He still wasn't sure what he'd do after Kakashi was dead, but maybe he'd stick around Pyrrha. A celebrity could always use a bodyguard.

**Patch**

"Ruby, please be careful where you swing that thing." Kakashi complained having leaned back to avoid Ruby's new scythe, it was hanging off her shoulder and nearly hit him when she turned.

Ruby turned to him with a look of offence. "How dare you, this 'thing' is Crescent Rose and she's my baby." The girl said while holding the weapon tightly in her arms.

"Kakashi's right sweet heart, be careful when it's extended like that." Taiyang said walking out the back door of the Xiao Long house carrying a large slab of meat towards the grill in their backyard. "Besides I thought I told you to go get cleaned up for the barbecue, people will be arriving soon." He told her getting a pout before she folded the scythe back up and began making her way back inside. "Hey Kakashi, you're early for a change."

"Yeah well, Yang told me the party started an hour ago." He shrugged as Taiyang laughed. "By the way, where is Yang?"

Tai stared preparing the meat for the grill. "Probably enjoying her last day of summer vacation with her friends, but she'll be back soon, she never misses my Island famous ribs." The blonde pulled out a jar of redish brown liquid and took off the top before and took a whiff. "Whew, this stuff is extra strong this year."

Kakashi couldn't help but shiver at that, those ribs were famous alright, though infamous was likely a better word. The sauce the man coated them with was so hot that he doubted even Roshi of the Lava Style from the hidden stone could handle it. Kakashi had made the mistake of taking a bite the year before and wasn't able to taste for weeks afterwards. To his knowledge the only people that could eat the mans ribs were himself and his eldest daughter, Ruby had tried to warn him last time and he truly regretted not listening to her. If he didn't know better he'd guess the man put red dust in the stuff.

Luckily Qrow knew better and made sure there was plenty of food that was edible to other people. "Please keep that far away from the rest of the food." Kakashi deadpanned.

"Psh, pansy. Qrow's making the light weights food on the other grill." He gestured to the one around the side of the house.

Shaking his head he decided to walk around to where he said Qrow was. "Yo Qrow." He greeted the older man getting a wave in response. The two had slowly become bar buddies over the last year, of course the staff at the bar in town refused to actually serve Kakashi any alcohol, the pair would still meet up a few times a week and just shoot the breeze with one another. Qrow had always been surprised just how mature Kakashi was for his age, the pair were able to have long conversations about deep and complex topics without it feeling like Qrow was talking to a child, instead it almost felt like he was talking to a fellow veteran. The only thing they didn't talk about was women, Qrow knew the only girl Kakashi spent any real time with was Yang and sometimes Ruby, and he really didn't want to hear what the one eyed boy thought of either of his nieces like that.

"Sup kid?" He said more as a greeting than an actually question.

"Tai is making his ribs again, so I'm keeping my distance." He told the man before taking a seat against the side of the house and pulling out a book.

"What that you got?" Qrow asked.

"Nothing really, saw the title and decided to pick it up. 'Ninja's of Love', not terrible really." He responded earning slightly disturbed look to appear on the older mans face.

"Just keep it away from Ruby." He said going back to the burgers.

"Uncle Qrow, Cyclops!" The pair heard a familiar voice shout, Yang was walking down the hill towards the house with a group of other teenagers around her age. The girl was a social butterfly, the complete opposite of Ruby and Kakashi who didn't really go out of their ways to meet a lot of people, though the two had different reasons. Ruby was simply socially awkward, not feeling entirely comfortable in social situations, instead choosing to cling to the few people she was comfortable around. Kakashi on the other hand just didn't want to, he had know desire to be popular or make a large number of friends, he was more than content to maintain a small group of close people. In other words, she was shy and innocent, he was jaded and a bit cynical.

"Yang, you gave me the wrong time." He said without looking up from his book.

"I know, but lately you've been showing up late everywhere." She dismissed him while leaning down and grabbing one of his arms and pulling him to his feet. "Come on, let's get this party started!"

**Two Hours Later**

"Flush." Kakashi said setting his hand on the table earning a round of groans from Tai, Qrow and four other teachers from Signal. Reaching over Kakashi took the cash at the center of the table, only about forty lien and added it to his respectable pile of cash.

"Where the hell did you find this kid?" A man with a short but thick beard asked, the math teacher if he remembered correctly.

"He's Yang's boyfriend, he's a dog trainer." Qrow answered gathering up and shuffling the cards.

"We're not dating, and I'm sitting right here." Kakashi replied though he knew it was pointless, he'd told everyone who said that at least a few dozen times by that point but he figured it was just an on going joke at this point.

"Hey Cyclops." Yang walked over to the table from the area where all the teens were either hanging out or dancing to the loud music they were playing. Even Ruby was having a good time playing a video game on the large TV they'd brought out of the house and set up in the backyard. She was currently on a four game winning streak against some of her classmates. "Won anything?"

"He's kicking our asses." Another teacher grumbled.

"I guess that's a yes, well then I don't mind pulling you away then. I need to talk to you." Yang told him earning a sigh as Kakashi gathered up his winnings, about two hundred lien, and followed her away from the table ignoring the 'whipped' comment from Qrow and the chuckles from the others at the table.

The pair walked away from the house and the noise and off towards an old swing hanging from a tree near the forest that surrounded the house. "What's up?" Kakashi asked the blonde, fireflies were sparking up occasionally around them illuminating the late evening darkness.

After a few seconds Yang turned around with slightly red cheeks and stepped up to Kakashi, unexpectedly she grabbed his scarf and pulled it down revealing his face, something not even she'd seen before. She didn't take a second to look at him however and pressed her lips against his, Kakashi simply stood wide eyes as the girls kissed him. His mind wasn't fully registering what was happening, but once she pulled away and he took a breath he managed to regain his bearings. "What was that?" He asked the madly blushing girl.

"I don't really know, maybe it was my way of asking if we could be a thing." She said sighing and walking over to the swing and taking a seat. "We've been friends for a few years now, and you have to know I like you. Like really like you." She looked up to him.

Kakashi was silent for several seconds. "Yeah, I noticed." He nodded.

"And I think you like me to, why else would you always spend time with me like you do? So I was hoping, maybe we could make this official. So I guess I'm saying I want to be your girlfriend." She smiled widely as she said it, her cheeks still a crimson red.

Kakashi closed his eyes and readjusted his scarf. "Yang, you're beautiful." He said after a few moments. "You're funny, smart and talented. Every guy in Signal would kill to hear you say what you just said to me." He spoke earning a smile from the girl with every word. "But I'm sorry, no." He shook his head. "Unfortunately it wasn't meant to be." With those words he watched as the girls smile completely fell from her face and was replaced by shock followed by sadness. Turning around Kakashi began walking away.

**Oh that hurt to write, and I'm sure a lot of you are pissed at me right now, but bare with me. I know what I'm doing. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. LATER.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Huh, more people understood than I expected, cool shit. Enjoy.**

Obito Flipped backwards over a swipe from an Ursa's claw only to land and immediately duck under a set of fangs that were aimed for his throat. He made no attempt to strike back at the beasts that surrounded him, there were over a dozen and he'd been doing nothing but dodging and evading their attacks for the last two hours. He was practicing his evasion without using Kamui or his sharingan. These beasts weren't the best training partners for this type of training, they each only had a very limited range of attacks.

After the first ten minutes he'd had all their patterns and move set memorized perfectly, what they did have going for them however was that they didn't seem to get tired or give up. He'd long since begun to sweat, this training wasn't really straining or anything, it was more for sharpening his instincts and muscle memory than anything else. Still he could feel the pleasing burn in his muscles one got when getting good exercise.

His concentration was broken for only a moment as he heard a ringing from his pocket, this allowed one of the beowulves to graze his arm. It wasn't enough to even cause the skin to rise let alone draw blood, still he felt a touch of irritation at the ending of his untouched streak.

Leaping up into the air he flipped through several familiar hand signs before taking a deep breath. "Fireball Jutsu!" He began spewing an inferno down at the monsters below. He wasn't finished however as he raised his prosthetic arm and pointed his palm at the fire. A moment later a green dust crystal was shot from it into the flames, the effect was sudden and clear. The fire exploded outwards with the heat intensifying greatly, he could hear the beasts within howling as they were reduced to cinders. He smiled widely at his new arm as he landed, while it wasn't as fast as his real arm he'd found he could outfit it with hidden traps and weapons much like the puppets of Suna. Plus with dust, in this case wind dust, he could enhance the strength of his existing jutsu to take them to a greater level.

Grabbing the scroll from his pocket he raised it to his ear, he didn't bother checking the caller ID as only two people actually had his number, Pyrrha and her mother. "Yo."

_"Hey, what are you doing right now?"_ Pyrrha asked from the other side of the call.

Looking over his shoulder Obito noted the fire was still burning. "Just some light training." He responded. "What's up?"

_"Well, me and my mom just got some really great news so we were gonna go out to celebrate, I was hoping you'd join us."_ She told him.

One of the larger Ursa pulled itself out of the fire, the lower half of it's body was completely burned away, it's throat was so scorched it couldn't even growl. Walking over to it Obito raised his arm and a wooden spear came out of his wrist. Turning it downwards he quickly impaled the creature through the top of the head. "Sure, just let me clean up a bit and send me the address."

_"Alright, see you in a bit."_ The call quickly ended.

Watching the fire finally begin to die down Obito pocketed the scroll and activated Kamui, within a few moments he was in his pocket dimension. Grabbing some soap and clean clothes he teleported to a river he often used and quickly cleaned himself. After redressing he checked his scroll and saw the message waiting for him, the address. Returning to his dimension he dropped off his dirty clothes and soap before teleporting to Argus, from there he hailed a cab giving them the address. One of the very few limits to Kamui was the fact that he could only go places he'd knew about with it. If he were to try and go somewhere he wasn't sure of the exact location of he was likely to end up in the middle of nowhere.

It was similar to pointing to a place on a map, if you know where your going then you're all good otherwise you were basically throwing a dart while blindfolded. Leaning his head back he closed his eyes, he allowed his thoughts to take hold.

It had been nearly three years since coming to Remnant, his skills and strength had grown greatly in that time. He was sixteen years old, he'd be seventeen in only a few months. Kakashi's birthday was closing in as well, Obito grit his teeth at the thought. He was confident in his strength, he believed he was strong enough to achieve his goal.

He had already decided that he'd be leaving to find his former teammate, that would be a challenge in and of itself. Once he'd done it and this hell was finally over he'd return to Argus, he'd then decide what he'd do from there.

"Hey kid, we're here." He opened his eye and saw the driver looking at him. "That'll be twenty six lien."

Nodding Obito handed him the money and stepped out of the cab. Standing on the side walk he looked up at the restaurant, it was fancier than any he'd been to before, likely the nicest in town. He'd definitely look out of place in his currently outfit, his prosthetic was visible thought wrapped in bandages and the sleeve the would hide it was torn off.

Shrugging he pushed open the door and entered, inside he was met by a man standing behind a podium. "Can I help you sir?" He asked.

Obito met his eyes with his one. "I'm here to meet someone." He responded.

"Do you have the reservation name?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Should be under Nikos." He answered.

The man hummed to himself. "Just a moment sir." The man then turned around and walked into the back, only a minute later the man returned. "My apologies for the wait Mr. Uchiha, right this way."

The man then lead Obito back into the dining area where he quickly spotted Pyrrha and her mother, it wasn't hard as they were the only ones with crimson red locks. They both smiled as he approached. "Obito." Naomi smiled as he took a seat at the table.

"Hey guys, fancy place. If I'd know I'd have worn my fancy eyepatch." He joked earning a laugh from Pyrrha. "So what's this good news you mentioned?" He asked the girl.

Pyrrha's face lit up a bit as she pulled out a piece of paper. "I got accepted to Beacon with a full scholarship." She said excitedly.

Obito chuckled. "Wasn't that already a given? You're the three time Mistral regional champion, and by the end of the year you'll be the four time champion. Every school on Remnant would kill to have you." He said looking at the paper.

"Don't we know it." Naomi nodded in agreement. "We've received requests from everyone but Pyrrha has had her heart set on Beacon for years." She said taking a sip of wine.

"Beacon, Beacon." Obito held his chin lightly. "That's the one in Vale right?"

"Yeah, it's also considered the best in the world, I can't wait to go next year." Pyrrha said beaming excitedly.

"That happy to be leaving me and your mom here in Atlas huh?" He smirked.

Pyrrha's smile shifted into a look of horror in an instant. "What no! It's not like that. I'd love to have you come along but Vale is so far. I mean we'll still talk on the scroll all the time, and I'll visit."

"Pyrrha relax, I'm only kidding." Obito raised his hand stopping her sputtering. "To be honest, I'm gonna be heading out soon myself. I'll be traveling for a while myself." He told her earning a look of surprise from the two women.

"Where will you be going?" Naomi asked.

"Not sure yet, but I'll be back. Can't say when, but I will." As he said this he gained a look of determination in his eyes. "We can make it a race, will you become a huntress before I do what I need to do, or will I." He chuckled.

"What does the winner get?" Pyrrha asked curiously.

Obito stopped and thought about that. "One wish."

**Patch**

Kakashi took a deep breath of the cold air of his apartment, it was his day off and he couldn't bring himself to actually do anything. Normally he'd be out doing some training, but instead he could work up the motivation. He'd been like this for weeks, he wasn't stupid enough to not know that it was because he hadn't seen or spoken to Yang in that time. Not since the night he rejected her confession.

A knock on his door caused his to turn his head, with a grunt he pushed himself out of bed. Walking over to the door he pulled it open. "Yo." He said looking out.

"Hey kid, we need to talk." Qrow stood in his door way, behind him was a clearly pissed Taiyang.

"I thought you were off on a long term mission." Kakashi said to the older man.

"I'm in town visiting." Qrow responded stepping passed the teen and into his apartment, Taiyang doing the same right after. Walking over to Kakashi's couch and dropped down onto it while Tai just stood leaning against the counter of his kitchen.

Kakashi sighed and closed his door before sitting down on the recliner in the corner. "What's up?" He asked already knowing the purpose for their visit.

"What did you do to my daughter." Tai growled while glaring at him.

Kakashi looked up at the angry man. "I broke her heart, at least I'm guessing."

Qrow held up his hand to stop his best friend from blowing up on the teen. "Yang has been in a slump ever since the BBQ, she hasn't been spending time with her friends, her grades are dropping. She's refused to talk about what happened, so explain to us what did happen." Qrow told the boy.

Kakashi rubbed the side of his head. "After she pulled me from the poker game she confessed her feelings to me." He explained tiredly. "She asked me to be her boyfriend, I said no and left. That's all."

Qrow tilted his head. "Why?"

"I just don't feel that way about her." He responded.

"BULLSHIT!" Tai shouted slamming his hand down on the counter putting a hole in it. "I've seen the way you two looked at each other, I was a teenager to and I know my little girl. I know how beautiful she is, as her father it has caused me no end of stress knowing that every guy out there wants a piece of her, the only reason I allowed you and her to get as close to one another as it did was because I could tell she really liked you and you weren't constantly drooling over her like her classmates at Signal." Tai stomped over to the boy until he was standing in front of him. "When you two spoke you always looked her in her eyes and you treated her with respect, not out of fear because you're a civilian and she's a huntress, but real respect as a person. So why would you devastate her like that?!" He demanded.

Kakashi maintained eye contact with the man the entire time he spoke. "I'm sorry Mr. Xiao Long, but that's none of your business." He said in a calm deadpan voice.

Tai then felt something snap inside. "YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He yelled as he cocked back his fist.

"TAI!" Qrow was on his feet and holding the fist back, he continued to hold the limb back for several seconds until he felt the mans muscles relax. Then he turned his eyes to Kakashi who didn't appeared afraid at all of the full grown huntsmen about to let loose on him. The pair stared at one another for nearly a minute in silence. "Kakashi... does it have anything to do with Obito?" The older man asked causing the teen to break eye contact and look to the floor. "I understand, come on Tai."

"Qrow." Tai tried to pull away.

"Tai... come on." Qrow said again.

Giving one last look to Kakashi, Tai nodded and followed his friend out. It wasn't until they were half way back home that Qrow spoke up. "That kid, he really does care about Yang." Qrow said pulling out his flask. "Did you see how he looked?"

Tai grunted. "Yeah, he's lost wait and his skin is paler than before. Not eating or going outside often, he depressed. Why would he do that to himself and to Yang?" He asked still extremely angry.

"He protecting her." Qrow said taking a swing before offering it to Tai who accepted. "He really believes that other kid, Obito, is coming for him. And he expects to die when he does he doesn't want to destroy Yang." Tai listened as he drank from the flask as well.

What neither man noticed was the Raven listening in from above.

**Later**

Kakashi remained sitting in his recliner, it had been several hours since the two men had left and he couldn't get Yang out of his head. Everything Tai had said was absolutely correct, he did care about Yang. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever met and he respected the hell out of her. That however didn't change the when Obito came for him he would likely die and the pain she's feeling now would be nothing compared to how she'd feel if he allowed them to grow even closer. He wouldn't just build a strong bond then up and die on her, he refused to be that selfish, selfish like his father.

As his thoughts drifted to his late father he heard another knock at his door, probably Qrow again. Getting up he walked over to the door and began pulling it open only for his instincts to begin screaming at him to move. Jumping backwards he narrowly avoided a blade that had cut through his door and nearly took his head off. He was forced to jump back again to dodge a thrust this time and land on his wall where he stuck with his chakra. He whipped out a kunai and readied himself.

"Kakashi Hatake." His attacker, a woman with long black hair stepped into his apartment. She wore mostly black and red with a large white mask, in her hand was a long katana. "I believe you and I have business."

**Haven't had a fight in a while, also we're getting close to canon now. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. LATER.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I love writing this story, I have stop myself from speeding up the plot because I want to get to the bits we all want to see the most. Specifically the reunion between our two protags. Enjoy.**

Kakashi flipped from the roof of his building to the next as he avoided another swing from the masked woman's blade, so far he'd managed to remain untouched but the same couldn't be said about his apartment which was a complete wreck. The woman was also extremely fast and skilled, easily high chunin level if not low Jonin. If he hadn't grown use to sparring with his sensei he was sure she would have taken several hits by now.

Jumping from the roof to the street below he began sprinting towards the forest surrounding the town, as he ran he looked up to see the woman following him on the roof tops. Once he reached the edge of town he used the body flicker and appeared on one of the branches. He continued running for a few more minutes until he was far enough away from town and stopped on a branch. Looking in every direction he didn't see his attacker, hearing movement in some nearby foliage Kakashi lashed out and threw several shuriken. Out of the brush flew a black bird, Kakashi dismissed it and returned to examining the area.

The sound of a blade being drawn above him made him leap from the branch just in time to avoid being bisected, instead he merely had a long gash cut across his back. Ignoring the pain Kakashi spun as he fell and threw a pair of kunai at the masked woman, with ease she deflected them with her blade. To her surprise however the knives had wires attached to them, Kakashi then threw two more kunai attached to the other ends of the same wires. The womans sword was quickly wrapped in the wire.

Flipping through several hand signs and took a deep breath before spewing a large fireball at the woman as he continued to fall. What he hadn't expected though was for the woman to eject the blade from her and roll backwards off the branch before the flames could reach her. Aiming for him as she fell she sheathed her blades handle and drew it once more with a new blue blade. Flipping through several more hand signs Kakashi looked to the ground below he was rapidly approaching. "Earth style, Tunneler Jutsu!" He shouted as he positioned himself like he was diving into a pool of water and to the attackers surprise the ground all but parted like such a pool.

Landing in a crouch the masked woman scanned the area waiting for anything that might signal an attack, a crack from the ground below her was the only warning she had before jumping away. The silver haired boy burst from the ground below her, swiping her blade she cut him deeply across the chest, a much deeper wound than the one on his back. The boy fell to the ground with a look of pain as blood pooled around him.

The woman was still for several seconds before stepping towards the boy. "You were stronger than I expected, using those abilities without aura caught me off guard. But it's over now."

Kakashi glared up at the woman. "Who are you?" He spoke in clear pain.

Raising her free hand she grabbed and removed her mask causing Kakashi's eye to widen. "I'm her mother, and you hurt her. If you were stronger I would have spared you so you could fix the damage you've done to her, but my daughter will only be with a man capable of protecting her." She said raising her blade. "I'll make it quick." She told him before bring the blade down towards his heart.

Before it could meet it's mark however the ground behind her exploded and another Kakashi burst out swinging a pair of kunai at her back, glancing back she noticed that the boy on the ground had crumbled into a pile of dirt. Her aura blocked any damage she would've taken from the blades but then he threw the blade to the ground next to her, then she saw the now burning paper tags attached to their handles. The already blaring alarm bells in her mind only got louder as the boy jumped far away from her.

Kakashi raised his arms as the paper bombs exploded at the woman's feet, he panted lightly as he continued to ignore the painful wound across his back. Reaching over his should he touched it lightly only to flinch at the contact. In that brief moment his eyes shut however his attackers sword flew from the smoke of the blast and stabbed him in the side pinning him to the tree behind him, he spat blood upon the impact and had to restrain himself from screaming in agony.

Stepping out of the smoke a very irritated looking woman glared at him, her clothes were half destroyed and he could see small cuts along her body. Bits of her hair were also singed, all together however she was relatively unharmed. "You are just full of surprises, I'm tempted to take you into my clan."

Kakashi despite the situation laughed lightly. "As if I'd join some shit mothers clan." He said spitting out a glob of blood. "I know a thing or two about bad parents, and from what Yang and Qrow have said." He shook his head before glaring at her with his noncovered eye. "And Lady, you're tied for first."

Gritting her teeth the woman grabbed the handle of her blade and ripped it from his side earning a howl of pain. "You'll bleed out soon, enjoy your final moments." She said before turning and walking away.

As Kakashi watched her back he felt his world going black, his eye grew heavier and heavier until his consciousness finally slipped away.

A few moments later he opened his eyes to find himself sitting on a rock staring at a camp fire. He couldn't help but feel a wave of warmth and relief from the flames. "Kakashi, who'd have thought we'd both go so young." A familiar voice caused him to look to his side.

Kakashi stared in shock. "Father?"

"And you went even younger than your mother, dammit." The White Fang sighed shaking his head.

"You lasted longer than me though." Once again Kakashi whipped his head to his other side and found a familiar brown haired girl smiling sadly at him.

"Rin?" Kakashi felt the tears begin to well up in his eyes.

"She's been keeping me company, telling stories about you." His father spoke. "Also I heard what you said."

Kakashi hung his head down low. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you're right." Sakumo Hatake shook his head. "I left you alone, I was selfish to do so. I'm sorry Kakashi."

Trembling Kakashi looked to Rin. "Rin, you should know. Obito..."

"I know, I know everything." She said sadly as tears began rolling down her cheeks. "He's so lost and hurt, because of me."

"NO!" Kakashi shot to his feet. "Obito care for you more than anyone else, he was willing to die for you in a heartbeat. Don't you dare blame yourself." Placing his hand on his chest Kakashi clenched his eyes shut. "He's this way because I killed you."

Rin wiped her eyes. "Now whose blaming themselves, I threw myself on you hand."

Kakashi slumped back down onto the rock and buried his face in his hands. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter anymore. It's over."

"So yur just gonna give up like that? I know Minato taught you better than that." Yet another new voice spoke up.

Looking up across the fire two new faces looked back at him. "Sensei, Kushina."

"Kakashi, I know you're hurting just as badly as Obito. You've both lost so much so young." His blonde haired sensei spoke in his ever calm and clear voice, the same voice that always invoked so much pride in the boy. The pride of being able to say he was this mans student. "Nothing that has happened is your fault, what happened to Obito, Rin, your father or us. None of it."

"We don't even blame Obito, he was an angry, confused and lonely child." Kushina said wiping her own tears away.

"He needs help Kakashi, and so do you. Even if it may seem impossible right now, I know you'll find a way to bring him out of his darkness." Minato told him with a warm smile.

"Do you remember what Obito use to say Kakashi?" Rin asked the teen.

Kakashi was silent for several seconds. "Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse then trash."

"Then I think you know what you need to do son." Sakumo smiled. "And you don't have to do it alone, do you understand?"

"I do, thank you."

Raven swiped her sword at the air tearing open a portal, she was about to step through when she stopped cold. "Where are you going?" She turned and saw the boy who should have been dead by now forcing himself to his feet. "This isn't over yet." He growled grabbing the headband cover his eye and raising it revealing a glowing red eye, one he told himself he'd never use again after what Obito had done with his. Holding his hand out with the palm facing down blue lightning exploded from the limb. "Not while I still have to save my friend!" Then at a speed she wasn't prepared for he lunged at her with the lightning covered limb extended.

She raised her blade to block but the attack easily broke through the weapon and tore into her shoulder earning a scream of pain from her as she fell backwards into the portal. Before Kakashi could do anything else however the portal disappeared leaving him alone in the forest.

**Two Hours Later**

Yang laid back on her bed just staring up at the ceiling, it was already after ten but she didn't feel tired. She rolled over onto her side and looked at her dresser, the mirror was covered in pictures of her and her family and friends, then of course a large number were of her and a certain silver haired boy. She closed her eyes and took a breath.

Then something tapped on her window, raising her head she looked up. Then another tap. Getting up she walked over to it, what she saw on the other side would stay with her for the rest of her life. "Kakashi?!" She flung open the window as she saw the blood covered boy, she watched in horror as he climbed through her window holding his side which looked heavily burned. "Oh my gods, are you okay, what happ-" She was interrupted as he pressed his lips to hers.

"I'm sorry Yang." With those words he collapsed to the floor.

**Argus Train Station**

Obito looked over the train that lead to Atlas's capital city, it was large and obviously build for luxury. He had no real need to actually ride it but about a month after telling the Nikos women he planned to venture out into Remnant soon they decided to purchase him a ticket. Turning he looked to the pair of women, Pyrrha had tears in her eyes and Naomi had her arm around her daughter.

"Now what's with the tears Pyr?" Obito asked with a small smile. "You've got my number and I can come back whenever I want."

The girl nodded. "I know, but just knowing my... best friend will be so far away makes me sad." She sniffled a little and wiped her eyes. "Oh, I almost forgot." She reached into her thick coat she wore to fend off the Atlas cold. She pulled out a small bag around the size of her mothers purse. "I got you a going away gift."

Obito raised an eyebrow and took the bag before inside were a pair of black shackles though where the chain would be connected were instead empty slots. Pulling them out Obito looked them over closely. "Shackles?"

"When did my little girl lose her purity?" Naomi teased wiping away a false tear.

"MOM!" Pyrrha screeched as her face matched her hair. "No, it's a weapon!" She whipped around back to Obito who was laughing as he clamped the shackles onto either of his wrists. "During our spars you sometimes used a chain, so I used some of why winnings from the last tournament and sponsors to have these made. Place a dust crystal into the opening there." She pointed to the empty slot. Doing so with one of the crystals he carried for his arm. "Now press them together for a second and pull them apart."

Do as instructed Obito's eyes widened as a glowing green chain appeared with either end connected to the shackles. "Incredible." Bringing them back together the chain disappeared. "This is amazing Pyrrha. Wait, whats this?" He asked noticing an engraving. "Per amica mea liberabit vos. I don't know this language." He said confused further by Naomi giggling.

"Oh it's probably just the weapon crafters slogan or something." She waved it off with her face still very red.

The group were then interrupted by the sounding of the trains horn, looking to the train Obito sighed. "That's me." Before he could react Naomi pulled him and Pyrrha into a hug.

"You will always have a place at our table Obito, I truly pray you find what you're looking for." The women told the young man. A few minutes later he was on the train waving goodbye as it departed the station leaving the two redheads standing together. "So, 'Per amica mea liberabit vos'." Naomi smiled warmly at her daughter.

"Mom." Pyrrha groaned.

**One Week Later**

Obito looked over the sketch he had created, it was almost identical in likeness to Kakashi. At the moment he was sitting in a booth in a bar on the shadier side of Atlas. He'd placed a bounty of five hundred thousand lien to anyone with legit information on his whereabouts. He was already convinced his former teammate wasn't in Atlas, but that still left pretty much everywhere else on Remnant.

If he knew his old friend then it was probable he'd been laying low so it was doubtful he knew much many would recognize him anyway. Unfortunately that left Obito with pretty much nothing to go on. It was frustrating as all hell.

Pocketing the sketch Obito stood to leave the bar, it wasn't until he was several blocks away that he was hit with an idea. "What about that hunter?" He thought about the man who stopped him from finishing off Kakashi. "Someone must know him." Obito then turned around and began making his way to where he had the first sketch made.

**So Obito has a scent and Kakashi is eighty percent dead, god I live writing this story. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. LATER.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So a lot of people don't agree with my reasoning for Raven trying to kill Kakashi, I disagree. I've been on the receiving end of a an angry parents wrath after dumping their daughter and while I admit there was no attempt on my life, I also wasn't dealing a bandit with no problem killing to keep their presence a secret. If you don't like that explanation then all I can say is that it was a small plot point so you can get over it. Enjoy.**

Kakashi laid back on the pile of pillows behind him, in his hand was his book and he was enjoying his day. The house was empty with Yang and Ruby both at school and Tai teaching, he was still bed ridden to he couldn't do much anyway. After passing out in Yang's room she'd started screaming for help, Tai obviously burst in and found Kakashi laying on the floor covered in blood. Without thinking he picked the boy up and carried him to the clinic in town.

They end ended up calling a helicopter to take him to a hospital in Vale, he had surgery performed and spent several days in recovery. He'd lost an enormous amount of blood and had been told that if he had cauterized his own wound shut he would've died only a few minutes later. Once he was stable and only required further rest he was released to go home, when Yang found out his apartment had been completely destroyed though she demanded they take him in until he was completely recovered and could find a new place.

The girl had been at his side nearly every second she was able to, she even tried to get him to let her feed him. They'd had plenty of time to talk, he hadn't told her about who'd put him in that state, he instead lied and just said a burglar broke into his home and they'd fought. He didn't want to lie to her but felt it was better than telling her the her own mother had done it. While annoying some times he'd admit it was nice having such a beautiful girl doting on him in such a way.

"Hey kid." He heard from the door, Qrow stood leaning against the frame, in his hand was a glass of alcohol with a few cubes of ice.

"You finally dropped by huh?" Kakashi said raising his visible eyebrow.

"I actually visited you while you were still at the hospital but you were asleep." He shrugged as he walked over to the chair next to his bed that Yang always used. "So, is he dead? I know some robber didn't do this and so does Tai so give it to me straight." He said sipping at his drink.

Kakashi sighed and leaned back. "Obito didn't do this, if it was him I'd be dead right now." He said shaking his head.

"Then who was it?" Qrow asked leaning his head on his fist.

"Your bitch sister." He said looking to Qrow with his visible eye, his other was covered by some cloth. He'd demanded the doctors keep the way his eye looked a secret which they were force to do through doctor patient confidentiality.

"Raven? Shit." He growled.

"I gave almost as good as I got so it wasn't completely one sided." Kakashi said.

"Really, well then I doubt she'll be coming back for you, if you managed to hurt someone like Raven then you've probably earned a bit of her respect. Maybe enough to let you hang around Yang." He said grabbing his drink and draining the whole glass. "But that raises a few question I've refrained from asking for a while now. I know you don't have your aura unlocked, that was only confirmed by the doctors at the hospital. You're not in any hunters, civilian, criminal or military database anywhere on Remnant before I found you and brought you to Vale. Just like that other kid, you might as well not exist." Qrow leaned forward with a serious look. "No normal teenager would have any chance what so ever of surviving my sister trying to kill them, even a huntsmen in training at your age wouldn't last long enough to even try to land a blow, but you're claiming that you injured her."

"So either you're lying to me about my sister doing this, or your a lot stronger than someone without aura should be." Qrow leaned away from the teen who was simply holding eye contact. "Now if you were anyone else on Remnant I'd put all my chips on it being the former, but after seeing what 'Obito' is capable of and the fact that you seem to believe you're somewhere close to his level, I'm leaning towards the latter. Then there's that eye of yours." Qrow finally managed to get a reaction out of the boy, he raised his hand to his covered eye. "Yeah, I took a peek while you were sleeping in the hospital, that's the same eye that Obito had when I found you both in Mistral. It's not normal, and not just because of how it looks. Now so far I've kept all of this to myself instead of going to Oz like I usually would, but I'm gonna need some answers kid."

Kakashi nodded silently, grabbing the cloth he pulled it from his eye revealing his sharingan. "One question. That's all I'll promise."

Qrow thought for several seconds. "Who are you really?"

Kakashi reached over to a night stand next to his bed and grabbed something off it, holding it up to the hunter he answered. "I'm a shinobi."

**Mistral**

Obito jumped from one branch to the next through the seemingly never ending forests of Mistral, he'd been there for over a week at that point and searching but wasn't having a lot of luck. After posting the drawing of who he now knew as 'Qrow Branwen' he attempted to get information on him, unfortunately the man's files and information was marked as highly classified and very well encrypted. What he was able to learn however from a less than reputable source was that Branwen was a rare name, one that was shared with a notorious bandit clan in Mistral. If this Qrow was a strong hunter then chances were that he had some kind of relation to the clan.

Learning this he tried to find out where the clan was, that lead to his current problem. They never remained in one place for very long and did a rather good job at staying under the radar. Being a sensor Obito was good at finding people, one would think that it shouldn't be to hard to find an entire bandit clan, any who thought that didn't take into account that the only real lead he had was that they were usually located 'in the forests of Mistral'. That left him with half a continent to search. It was like trying to find a nearly microscopic needle in a swimming pool sized haystack, and unfortunately he didn't have a magnet.

He was currently headed in the direction of a bandit camp that was pointed out to him by a local village, in the distance he could see several small streams of smoke rising into the air. Picking up his pace he arrived on the outskirts of the camp within a few minutes, it was a small camp with only about a dozen tented. Reaching into the cloak he wore over his clothes he pulled out a mask he'd bought while in a small town near the coast of Mistral. Like his old one it only had one eye hole, this one however was orange with a spiral pattern.

Placing it over his face he used the body flicker to appear in a blur of speed at the center of the camp, those who saw his arrival were startled by the random appearance and quickly began drawing their weapons. "Where is the chief of this group?" He asked loudly and clearly in his Madara voice.

"Who the hell are you?!" One of the bandits demanded walking over, he tried to grab Obito's shoulder but was surprised when his hand went right through him.

Without any hesitation Obito turned to the man and slammed his open palm into his gut, only a few heartbeats later sharp wooden branches exploded out of the mans back covered in blood and organs. Yanking his hand away from the man with a sound of snapping wood he looked to the rest to the camp who were staring with looks of horror. "I'll ask once more, where is your chief?"

"T-that would b-be me." A bald man holding a large ax stated, his face was very pale.

Just by looking at him Obito could tell he didn't have aura, none of the bandits present did. With frustration Obito noted that this likely wasn't the bandit clan he was looking for, they were weak and definitely didn't have what it take to build a reputation like the Branwen clan. What made this even more annoying though was that this was the third time he'd been in this situation. At this point he was simply asking about nearby bandit groups and investigating, when it wasn't who he was looking for he'd wipe them out before moving on.

"Are you familiar with a bandit clan called the Branwen clan?" He asked the man who somehow grew even paler.

"Are we on Branwen territory?! I had no idea!" The man fell to his knees. "Please sir, let Lady Branwen know we meant no insult or challenge. We will pack up and leave immediately!"

And like that Obito felt his mood improve slightly, this was the first person he'd encountered that seemed to know anything about the group he was looking for. "I am not one of her man, but I am looking for her. You wouldn't happen to know where I can find them would you?"

"You looking for... I can't help you." The man said nervously.

"Oh I think you can, now will you answer my questions willingly." Before any even registered his movement he was standing behind the chief with his back against the chief's. "Or will I have to squeeze it out of you?"

**Patch**

Kakashi stood upside down with his feet against the ceiling, his chakra holding him in place, sweat dripped off of him as he performed squats like this. He wasn't fully recovered yet and wasn't suppose to be doing such exercises, or being out of bed really, but he had been feeling the itch to do some training lately. In the time leading up to his fight with Raven he'd greatly neglected his training, his muscles had weakened, his reflexes had slowed and his chakra control had become a bit sloppy.

Had it been Obito who attacked him he wouldn't have stood a chance, he knew that if he wanted any chance of pulling his friend from the darkness he would need to not only return to the peak of his abilities, he'd need to get far stronger. That was why this was such a good exercise, being upside down made you work against gravity to strengthen the the muscles in your torso as well as you legs, it was like doing squats and crunches at the same time. Holding him to the ceiling for long periods of time was also great chakra control.

Once he had fully recovered he'd begin working on his jutsu as well as his sharingan use. So far the extent of his sharingan use has been simply reading an enemies movements and copying jutsu, but he knew there was far more to it than that. The mangekyou sharingan, he'd only heard about it until he saw Obito using it, until he used it by accident on that night years ago. He knew he was at a severe disadvantage in using the eye against Obito, he wasn't an Uchiha so he lacked the natural stamina they had when using their eyes.

Cutting the flow of chakra to his feet he dropped to the floor below with a small wince, his side still need more time to heal. Walking out of the guest room he entered the bathroom and stripped before stepping in the shower. The hot water washed away his sweat but stung his burns, closing his eyes he thought back to his conversation with his father, Rin, his Sensei and Kushina. He'd had a lot of time to think about it lately.

The logical part of him wanted to explain the whole thing as nothing more than hallucinations brought on by blood loss, but his heart kept telling him otherwise. In his heart he knew they were more than just a delusion, what they said was true.

"Cyclops!" He heard Yang shout and begin banging on the door, which was odd as she shouldn't be home for another fifteen minutes. It was only then that he realized the water hitting him was now cold. "You know you're not suppose to be out of bed!" She shouted banging on the door again.

Shutting off the water he grabbed a towel on a rack next to the tub and wrapped it around his waist before grabbing a rag and tying it around his head to cover his eye. Pulling open the door he was met by a glaring Yang. "I smelt bad." He said half lidded, not really caring that she could see the lower half of his face. She'd already seen what he looked like so as far as he was concerned she was the only one who got to look at his real face.

"Then you should've wait for someone to help you walk to the bathroom, the doctor said you shouldn't be walking yet." Yang said angrily before looking down at his exposed torso, it was nothing she hadn't already seen, he'd gone swimming with her and her family before. Her dad also liked to walk around shirtless so she was use to it, the scars however always caught her attention. He had so many, the large burn on his side only being the most recent.

"Yang, I can walk myself to the bathroom." He smiled at her.

She maintained her glare for a few more seconds before nodding towards the guest room earning another smile before he entered the room closing the door behind him and drying off. He dressed himself in a clean set of boxers, shorts and a t-shirt. After laying back on the bed Yang entered holding a bowl with steam rising from it. "Dinner." She said setting the bowl on the table next to the bed, she sat herself on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks Yang." He told her, before she grabbed his hand, a sad look growing on her face.

"The police said their closing the case, there aren't any leads on who attacked you. I'm sorry Kakashi." She frowned.

"It's fine, I don't really care anymore. I'm in a better place now thanks to them anyway." He replied earning a blush from Yang who reached out and grabbed his hand.

Slowly the pair moved closer together and pressed their lips into one another's, they remained that way for several seconds until Yang pulled away for just a second. "If we're gonna keep doing this, we should at least make it official." She smiled.

"Alright, if you'll be mine, I'll be yours." He told her without reluctance.

"I thought you'd never come around." She said before pressing her lips back into his, the pair simply enjoying their embrace. Then a small click and a giggle caught their attentions. Looking to the door way Ruby stood holding her scroll up while trying to hold in her laughter. "RUBY!" Yang shouted before jumping off the bed to chase the girl who had already taken off down the hallway in a storm of petals.

"I'm sending this to dad and uncle Qrow." He heard her yell back while laughing.

"Delete that or die!"

Kakashi only sighed and grabbed the bowl before he started eating.

**Mistral**

Obito looked over the map in his hand, it was a map of the continent. A large area on it was circled, that was suppose to be the general area of the Branwen tribe. It was still a very large area to search but if it was true then it had reduced the amount of ground he'd need to search substantially. Standing from the box he'd been sitting on he fold up the map and stowed it away in his cloak.

He gave one last look at the destroyed bandit camp, corpses littered the area. At least the innocent around here would be a little bit safer with this trash out of the way.

Without another thought he disappeared with the body flicker.

**I think that's good for this chapter. Also I just thought I'd make something very clear, though I thought it was already as clear as can be. I did not de-age Kakashi or Obito. They came to Remnant on the night of Naruto's birth, chronologically that would make the both of them around 14 years old. They are not grown men who were turned back into teenagers, I know that happens a lot in fanfiction but it did not happen here. Leave me a review and let me know what you all think. LATER.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I finally updated the pairings and changed it to adventure/romance, a lot of you were bugging me about that. I guess some of you don't really like the romance of the fic, I really enjoy writing it so it's not going anywhere. I know many of you also enjoy it, but I'm trying to keep a balance between savageness and fluff, most of said savageness coming from Obito. Enjoy.**

Obito walked through the front gates of the small settlement of Kuchinashi, his mask firmly in place on his face. This was a din of thieves, killers and corruption, exactly the kind of place he was looking for. If he was going to find information on a group of bandits then who better to ask than other criminals.

Normally he'd get several weird looks while walking through a town looking the way he did but in a town like this people knew better than to stare for to long, instead they simply kept their heads down and minded their own business. Even when he walked into the towns tavern the people only glanced towards him for a few moments, likely simply getting a read on whether he was a threat. It all honestly reminded him of Konoha, at least of the shinobi bars of the village. People just wanted to drink and relax, sure they'd keep an eye on you but as long as you didn't start trouble nobody would bother you, for the most part at least.

Walking up to the bar Obito sat down on a stool between two shady looking men, then again everyone here looked shady Obito included. A bear of a man walked over to him. "What'll it be?" He asked.

Obito pulled out a thick stack of lien and set it on the bar. "Information." He replied in Madara's voice.

The man looked him over for a few seconds before grabbing the stack and quickly looking the currency over, once he was satisfied he placed it under the bar top and leaned in close to Obito. "What?"

"The Branwen tribe, where is it?" He asked, almost immediately the two men on either side of him stood up and walked out. They'd been the only ones close enough to hear him other than the barkeep who now looked pale.

Reaching under the bar top he grabbed the cash Obito had just given him and placed it back on the counter top. "Can't help you, get out." He turned to walk away but was stopped by Obito grabbing his arm.

"You will tell me, one way or another." His sharingan lit up behind his mask as he made eye contact with the man. A few seconds later the mans eyes glazed over.

"The Branwen tribe can be found fifty two miles west of here, their set up a few hundred meters off of a river." He spoke at normal volume, at this everyone in the bar made a beeline for the exit. Obviously none of them wanted anything to do with this.

"And how do you know this?" Obito asked.

"I made a large delivery of alcohol there earlier this week." He sounded almost robotic in his tone.

Nodding Obito stood up and quickly exited the bar and looked to the west.

**Patch**

Kakashi stood about twenty feet from the rock wall, large chunks of the stone look as though it had been scooped out and was singed black. He panted heavily and wiped sweat from his brow. He began flipping through hand signs. "Lightning Blade!" He shouted before launching himself at the rock wall, his hand tore into the stone several inches before the light faded.

Kakashi fell to one knee and tried to catch his breath. "Five." He said between breaths as he looked over the carnage around him. He'd managed five of the jutsu before he ran dry of chakra, that however was without his sharingan to assist him. Like always the Lightning Blade caused tunnel vision making it an extremely dangerous jutsu to use on it's own. With the assistance of his eye he could negate the negative affects of the jutsu though it still drained his chakra, with it he'd guess he had two, maybe three uses per day before he ran out of gas.

Picking himself up he stumbled over to the small pack he left leaning against a nearby tree, reaching in he pulled out a bottle of water and quickly drained it. This was the first time he'd decided to give his chakra a real work out since coming to Remnant, he'd forgotten the satisfaction he felt after working himself to exhaustion like this. He remained laid back for another twenty minutes before picking himself up once again and grabbing all of his stuff and began the walk back to the Xiao Long house.

He knew he'd be drained of chakra once he was done so he made sure not to venture to far out this time, he was only about two miles away. If he kept up a brisk walk he'd likely make it back in about half an hour.

For a shinobi, even one drained of chakra, a walk like this was as relaxing as a nap. He pulled out a pack of nuts and began chewing them as he walked. Within fifteen minutes he exited the forest onto the road that ran between town and the house. He was about to continue walking when he heard a loud roaring sound headed in his direction, turning to face the source he saw a dust cloud moving along the dirt road.

It began slowing down as it approached him and came to a halt, Yang lifted the visor on her helmet and looked him up and down. "I've been looking for you, hop on." She nodded towards the back seat. Shrugging Kakashi hopped on and wrapped his arms around her waist, he'd ridden with her before and wasn't about to pretend that he wasn't afraid of the girl behind a wheel. "Eww, you're all sweaty! What have you been doing?"

"Working out, the doctor said I was good to go." Kakashi answered as she took off.

"Well hopefully the wind will cool you off on the way back." The rest of the way back only took about two minute, it would've been shorter if Yang hadn't insisted on preforming several tricks. Once they finally pulled up next to the house and hopped off Yang shouted. "RUBY, GET OUT HERE! I FOUND HIM!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, after another minute or so Ruby came trudging out looking less than happy. She was wearing a black and red tank top and sweat pants, on her feet were a pair of sneakers. "I'm not gonna like this am I?" Kakashi asked his newly official girlfriend.

"Oh you two are both such babies." She waved him off. "Ruby here is grounded because she not only failed her hand to hand test, she did the worst in the whole class." She said gesturing to her pouting little sister. "And you." She sent a glare at Kakashi. "You were nearly killed by a robber of all things!" Crossing her arms she puffed out her chest, something Kakashi hated to admit he'd started to take great notice of since they got together. It seemed even rigorous shinobi training from a young age couldn't stamp out a teenage boys hormones completely. "So starting today, you two will be taking classes in hand to hand self defense twice a week from me."

Kakashi was really starting to regret his decision to keep his past as a shinobi a secret, still it was better if nobody ever knew the truth, even telling Qrow was likely to cause issues at some point. "Is this really necessary?" He asked her.

"Yes it is, now hold up your fists." She told him earning a tired sigh, he'd been looking forward to a nap after his earlier training. Raising his fists she walked over to him. "Well you know how to make a proper fist, so points there. Alright now when you throw a punch you want to put your weight behind it while also bracing yourself, watch." Yang threw a punch at the air. "See the way I turned my shoulder?"

Kakashi simply began tuning out everything she was saying, this was all stuff he learn before even joining the academy. Whenever she asked him to copy her he would do so just as she demonstrated, even when he noticed flaws in her own stance or form he'd just go through the motions as instructed. Ruby was reluctantly doing the same next to him.

This continued for nearly an hour before Yang stopped. "Alright, now for some light sparring." She said happily.

Kakashi began rolling his shoulder as he sighed again, it had been long enough for him to regain a small amount of his chakra though he doubted he'd need any of it for a simple hand to hand spar. "So whose sparring with who? Me and you, me and Ruby?" He asked getting both confused and amused looks from the pair.

"You're not sparring." Yang giggled. "You're a civilian, Ruby might suck." This earned a indignant cry from the younger girl. "But she's still a huntress in training, you wouldn't stand a chance against some one with aura. You could get hurt." Ruby nodded in agreement.

This earned conflicted feelings from the silver haired teen, on one hand he could probably go take a nap if he wanted. On the other, his pride as both a shinobi and a man were insulted by these two girls who he knew for a fact were greener than a Genin fresh from the academy. He was a Jonin, son of the leafs White Fang, trained by the forth hokage and Ex-ANBU. He had more battle experience by age eight than both of these girls combined.

He made up his mind, his eyes narrowed. "Ruby, you and me. Right now, no weapons, aura or dust." He said in a serious tone before walking a short distance away.

"Babe, didn't you hear what I just said?" Yang asked placing her hands on her hips.

"If she lands a single solid hit against me I'll concede and listen to every word you say from here on out. But if I can last three minutes you have to stop treating me like a helpless child." He said meeting his girlfriends eyes. "Deal?"

Yang looked hesitant for a few seconds. "And you'll take this more seriously from now on?" She asked.

"I swear on my parents graves." He nodded.

After a few more seconds she looked to Ruby who shrugged. "Fine, but I will step in if a think you're gonna get hurt." She gestured for Ruby to step forward.

Taking a deep breath Kakashi closed his eye, he'd wouldn't do to much, just basic Taijutsu. He didn't plan on winning, just earn a little respect. Raising two fingers in front of him her prepared the shinobi sparring symbol, the same he made while standing across from Obito so many times before. Opening his eye for a brief moment he could've sworn he saw the boy in the orange goggles standing in front of him but it was only Ruby who had her hands up looking a bit confused.

"Begin!" Yang shouted causing Kakashi to take off towards the younger girl.

He threw a standard punch which she easily managed to block and redirect, holding up her own fist Ruby threw a punch of her own at him. He didn't even need to look to tell Yang was already preparing to step in. Dropping low to avoid the blow he quickly spun around and swept the girls legs out from under her sending her to the ground. He didn't bother capitalizing on it and simply rolled away and allowed her to stand back up.

A quick glance to Yang showed surprise on her face, looking back to Ruby who now looked a bit fluster yet more cautious. Getting back into her form, which Kakashi could see needed a lot of work, she decided to take the role of attacker this time and charged him. She threw a easily read punch that Kakashi blocked followed by several more sloppy attacks before he pivoted and rammed his knee into her stomach. He held back greatly, the attack barely had enough to stagger the girl. He then did the same with a punch to the side of the girls head only meant to daze her. She stumbled a bit before regaining her bearings, she then looked at him with frustration and launched into a flurry of swings and kicks.

Each was very flawed and left her wide open for a counter attack, he managed to resist his urge to act on these and merely blocked until a few seconds after the three minute mark. He allowed one of the girls punches to hit his shoulder, it held more force than he'd expected but it was still far to weak to even be considered painful. Regardless he allowed himself to fall to the ground and groaned while rubbing his shoulder. "Alright that's enough!" Yang shouted walking over to where Kakashi sat still rubbing his shoulder.

"You never told me you knew how to fight." She said crossing her arms and looking down at him.

"My dad taught me the basics of his martial art when I was little, I've kept practicing it since then." He shrugged, it wasn't a complete lie as his father had taught him the basics of Taijutsu when he was only three. "I know enough to defend myself if needed, the 'robber' just caught me by surprise."

Yang smirked a little. "Well you're no huntsmen, but you lasted three minutes against Ruby so that's something." She then turned to Ruby who was catching her breath. "And you still need a ton of work." This earned a loud groan from the girl.

"I'm gonna hit the showers." Kakashi finally said standing up.

"Alright, me and Ruby are gonna go a couple rounds before heading in. Dad should be done with dinner soon." She nodded.

Walking inside the house Kakashi made his way to the shower as he said and quickly got in allowing the water to wash some of the fatigue from his tired body.

**Mistral**

Obito stood on the branch of a tall tree looking down at the encampment, his sharingan taking in every detail it could. Reaching into his cloak he pulled out his shackles and attached them to his wrists. His eyes fell on the description, he smiled lightly as he thought about the red head who gifted them to him. A light buzzing then became audible is pocket.

Pulling out his scroll his smile grew wider. "Speak of the devil. Hello?" He answered the call.

_"Hey, what are you doing?" _Pyrrha's voiced asked, he could tell by her tone she was tired. _"I just got home from school."_

Obito looked back down at the Branwen bandit camp. "Believe it or not, I'm about to attend a party." He chuckled.

There was a brief silence. _"I don't believe it, you hate parties. I had to drag you to my birthday party and all you did was sit in the corner." _She responded.

"That's because I'm not good with people and you know it. Besides, the host of this one has a clue to what I'm looking for." He told her as he stared at the largest tent in the camp.

_"Well then I wish you look, the faster you find it the faster you come back home." _Pyrrha said as the sound of running water began in the background of the call. _"Well I'm about to take a shower, mind your manners while you're there. Bye."_

"Later Pyr." He said before ending the call leaving him in silence, he stared at his wallpaper on his scroll. It was a picture of him and Pyrrha on a machine called a rollercoaster at an 'amusement park'. "Home huh?" He said to himself before slipping the scroll back into his pocket, a moment later he was no longer on the branch.

**This is it guys, the point of no return. I have plans for this next chapter that will set in motion events that once begun cannot be stopped. Okay enough drama, leave me a review and tell me what you all think. LATER.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Shit's about to go off, I hope yall are more ready than I am. Enjoy.**

Raven sat on a rock near her tent at the middle of the camp, Vernal and a young woman with pink hair holding a bow stood nearby in combat stances. Vernal was breathing a bit harder than normal and was sweating lightly, the girl with the bow however was panting heavily and drenched. Her body was covered in bruises and scrapes.

"Enough." Raven spoke up, her disappointed gaze sitting squarely on the pink haired girl. Her name was Opal and she was the current spring maiden as well as a huge disappointment to the bandit queen.

Opal fell to her knee almost immediately in an attempt to catch her breath, Vernal sheathed her weapon and looked to Raven who remained seated. The woman's arm was only freshly out of a sling and was still healing. She remembered the night Raven's portal had opened up next to her and the woman fell through bleeding heavily with a chunk of flesh torn out of her shoulder. Never before had she seen the woman she all but idolized in such a state, she still had no idea who had done such damage but if they had done so they were either extremely powerful or dead.

"Do you need anything else from me?" Vernal asked looking around as she had just now noticed the light mist in the air.

"No, just get the girl cleaned up, we'll pick this up tomorrow." Raven shook her head. The bandit queen stood and was about to walked into her tent when she paused, the mist around camp was getting thicker. "Vernal, when was the last time it rained?" She asked.

"About six days ago." The girl responded.

Raven furrowed her brow as she tensed up. _"Are you Raven Branwen?"_ A voice could be heard from all around instantly setting everyone present on high alert.

"Whose there, show yourself now!" Raven demanded drawing her blade, the mist continued to get thicker until she could barely see the end of her sword.

_"I've been looking all over for your tribe here, spent several weeks scouring Mistral. All to ask you a simple question." _The voice spoke, again it was impossible to pinpoint a location as it sound like it was coming from every direction. _"Answer my question and I'll be on my way and you will never here from me again."_

"And if I don't?" She growled.

_"Then I'll destroy tribe and grind their bones to dirt while you watch." _The voice answered with the calmness of someone telling what they want for dinner. _"And when I'm done I'll pull the information from your mind."_

"Opal, blow this mist away." Raven spoke into the mist.

"Yes ma'am!" She heard in response, after a few moments a powerful gust of wind swept through the camp taking away the mist.

Raven looked around for the owner of the voice. "WHERE IS HE?!" She screamed looking around.

"Right here." In an instant Raven spun around and swung her blade at the figures neck.

They made no attempt to dodge as the blade passed straight through them followed almost immediately by Vernal's chakram. Jumping back Raven watched as nearly every member of her tribe opened fire on the person who simple remained unmoving as hundreds of dust rounds tore through him. After what felt like minutes their guns ran dry and the figure remained completely still. He wasn't very tall, likely a bit shorter than Vernal. Any other details were impossible to make out underneath the cloak, even his face was hidden behind that odd mask he was wearing. "Are you all done?" He asked sounding annoyed, which seeing as he was just the target of a small storm of ammunition was in and of itself a bit intimidating. "Good, now I'll ask my question. Where can I find Qrow Branwen?"

Raven raised an eyebrow, she'd been expecting several different questions when first spoke. Who was the spring maiden, where are the relics, what are Ozpin's weaknesses? She hadn't been expecting a question about her idiot brother, and as much as she wanted to just tell this person where he was she couldn't for several reasons. First was that if she simply caved to this strangers demands it would make her look weak in front of her tribe, next was that she knew that Qrow was often in close proximity to Yang and she refused to actively put her daughter in danger. Finally and easily the most difficult to admit was the fact that even if he'd turned his back on the tribe, even if he was a drunken fool who followed Ozpin's every word as gospel, he was still her twin brother and she loved him.

"And why would you want to know that?" Raven asked tightening her stance.

"He knows something, and I need to know that something." The figure responded.

"What if he refuses?" She continued.

"Then I'll do the same to him that I told you I would to you, only with what he cares for." And that settled it, this person was a threat to Yang.

"Vernal, sweep him." Raven said causing the girl to nodded and charge.

**Patch**

Kakashi rolled over in his bed and wrapped his arm around the warm mass next to him, he breathed in deeply savoring the smell of fruits. He relaxed further as further warmth wrapped around his legs. He remained still like this for several minutes before his brain slowly began turning on and his eye cracked open. "Yang?" He asked in a whisper after realizing the thing he'd been cozying up to was in fact his girlfriend.

The girls eyes fluttered open as she looked up at him, a few seconds later she closed them again and buried her face into his chest. Kakashi sighed as he closed his eye again. "You know your dad will kill us if he finds us like this." He said with his arm still wrapped around her and their legs still tangled up.

"Which do you think he'd be more mad about, us being in bed together or the fact that I'm naked?" Yang asked with a giggle. Kakashi's eye shot open as he instantly lifted the covers only to find that she was wearing her usual pajamas, a shirt and a pair of short shorts. Yang began laughing even harder. "Perv."

"I hate you." He sulked as he laid back.

Yang nuzzled into his neck. "Dad got called into work, Ruby went into Vale and uncle Qrow won't be back til next week. So we have the whole house to ourselves." She spoke softly into his ear.

Kakashi smiled at the thought. "What do you want to do?"

Yang hummed to herself for a few moments. "I was think a nice long make out session followed by an unhealthy lunch then we'll enjoy a monster movie marathon, likely including another make out session." She explained her idea as she pressed her chest into his arm.

"Sounds like a plan." Kakashi nodded before he pressed his lips against hers.

**Mistral**

Obito rammed his knee into the chest of one of the bandits attacking him, he could feel the mans sternum shatter from the force. Dropping low he then swept the feet out from under the feet of the woman who tried to run up behind him. This one was more agile then a lot of the others as she quickly caught herself and backflipped away. Bringing his arms together behind him Obito slammed his gauntlets together, when he pulled them apart a yellow glowing chain.

He rushed the retreating woman who drew a knife and swung downward at his face when he got within arms length only for her eyes to widen as, like nearly every other attack they'd used on him so far, the blade passed straight through him without even the slightest kind of resistance. Unable to react in time she watched as Obito continued to run straight through her, once he was on the other side of her his chains slammed into her like a clothes line and Obito detached the ends allowing them to wrap around the woman. A moment later the bandit woman was shrieking and convulsing as the lightning dust chain began electrocuting her.

At the beginning he had simply allowed all attacks to pass harmlessly through him with kamui, and while an enemy you can't touch is terrifying they didn't feel very threatening. So he decided to show just how much of a threat he was by taking on who he assumed was the second in command. The moment he began fighting back was the same moment it became clear that she was no match for him and the other bandits began joining in.

Obito tilted his head to the left avoiding the thrust of a spear, pivoting he grabbed the spear users hand and yanked him towards him. Turning his arm in an odd direction he quickly brought his fist down on the bandits elbow earning a loud snap as the elbow bent in the wrong direction, the man began howling in agony as he clutched the mangled limb.

Pulling the spear from the crippled mans other hand Obito began to spin it blocking several rounds from the second in commands weapons. With his other arm he created a red chain from the shackle on it. When she ran out of rounds he immediately threw the spear at the woman, with his sharingan it was easy to tell which direction she would dodge in. He flung his chain like a whip towards the still mid dodge woman from the direction she was moving, to his surprise however a pillar of ice burst out of the ground blocking the chain and allowing the girl to back off once again. Releasing the chain he turned his gaze to the pink haired girl kneeling with her hands on the ground, she'd been providing the others with support the entire fight.

Dropping to the ground he allowed himself to sink into it with Kamui he completely disappeared leaving the camp in silence for several moments. Then he shot out of the ground behind the girl with a sharp wooden sliver aimed at her. Just before the tip made contact with the horrified looking girls shoulder a blade began passing through Obito's torso, the tip of the sliver doing the same leaving the girl completely unharmed.

Obito spun on his heel and raised his prosthetic hand to the bandit chief behind him and fired off a round, at point blank it would be nearly impossible to block or dodge. Still the woman surprised him and vanished leaving only a bird in her place. For a split second Obito considered the possibility that she had used the substitution jutsu but discarded that knowing that these people couldn't use chakra.

The bird flew upwards and in an instant the woman was above falling towards the ground away from him.

"That's an interesting little trick." He chuckled. "So far I've been careful and lift your people alive, badly injured but alive. If this battle continues I don't know if I'm careful enough to not accidentally change that. Tell me where to find Qrow Branwen and I'll be on my way, otherwise." He turned quickly and slammed his foot into the still kneeling girl behinds stomach knocking her onto her back. Before anyone could react he placed the tip of the wooden stake against her throat, the small amount of blood that formed at the spot showed that she was out of aura. "She'll be the first accident."

Throughout the fight he'd notice the bandit queen had been very protective over the girl, any time he launched an attack at her she would step in to defend her. The woman glared at him hatefully. She was silent for nearly a minute before she lowered her blade with a look of enraged contempt. "Alright, but on one condition."

"I'm not sure you're in any place to set conditions." Obito responded.

Ignoring him she continued. "You must swear not to harm his family or any who live with him. Any qualms you have are with him and only him." By her voice he could tell she was desperate, though giving up her brother like this likely wasn't easy. This girl must be very special.

Obito thought about it for a few moments. "Very well, I accept your terms. Now where is he?"

The woman didn't reply until Obito pressed the tip a bit harder against the girls throat causing her to squirm a bit. Raising her blade she slashed at the air causing an odd red portal to open up. "This portal will take you directly to him."

Obito stared at the portal for several seconds. "And how do I know this portal won't just drop me into an active volcano or a massive horde of grimm?"

"Because that's not how my semblance works. I can create portals that will only take me to very specific people, my brother is one of those people." She answered.

Obito was silent for several more seconds before finally removing the tip from the girls throat. "Alright then, if this is a trap or a lie, I will return here in a matter of seconds and I will make good on my promise. Am I understood?" She nodded. Obito took several steps towards the portal.

He'd been paying close attention to the woman's body language, she was telling the truth. He was mere feet from the portal when he heard movement behind him, the pink haired girl had shifted her bow into a sword and was swinging it at him. "NO!" He heard the bandit queen scream as the girl attempted her sneak attack. With a single swift slash from the sharpened wood in his hand which he'd produced with wood style he watched as the girls head was removed from her shoulders. The cut was so fast and clean her face hadn't had the chance to shift into one of fear or pain or anything else. "NOOOO!"

Obito noticed the portal begin to shrink, he had to act fast. The woman charged him with rage in her eyes. Reaching into his pocket Obito pulled out his scroll and quickly threw it into the portal just before it closed.

In a blur of movement he then dodged the attack and reappeared next to one of the men he'd left writhing on the ground. "I am sorry that had to happen, blame instinct, or blame that girl for attacking when she did. Regardless, it's done and I'll be on my way." Before Raven could attack again Obito disappeared into Kamui.

Reappearing on a tree branch several miles away Obito looked down at the scroll he'd stolen off that downed mans body, opening it up he was pleasantly surprised there wasn't even a password protected. It only took a few minutes to download a program from the web, another few minutes later he finished entering his scrolls information and activated it. The program began running for a few seconds before a map appeared on the screen with a dot showing the current location of his scroll. "Vale country side." Obito's smile grew wider and wider under his mask. It was only a matter of time before he found Kakashi.

**So Obito killed the spring maiden and made a permanent enemy in Raven and her tribe, told you shit was about to go off. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. LATER.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So serious question guys, I've been writing on this site for over 4 years now and have never written an M rated story. The reason for this is largely because I didn't want it to be hidden behind the ratings barrier. So I'll leave you all with this choice, would you prefer I keep this a T rated story or would you prefer I take it up a notch to M. If I do there will likely be far more graphic blood and gore as well as more sexual content, though I can't promise I'll ever write a lemon because I doubt I capable of that. Enjoy.**

"It's the weirdest thing Oz, one of Raven's portals open next to me without warning and instead of her coming through a scroll flew out before it closed up." Qrow said from his booth in a mostly empty tavern. "I've tried to open it but it's password protected and I'm no techwiz."

_"Perhaps she's planning to call you with information or something of the sort. If not than I'd suggest you hold onto it until we can have someone look it over more thoroughly." _The older man told him.

Qrow groaned. "I'll do that, but mark my words, this is going to end in a headache. Nothing good has ever come from one of those portals, unless it's on our birthday and we toss each other a present." He paused. "Actually she usually just get me booze which leads to a hangover, so scratch that last part." It was some what of a tradition. Every year on the midnight of their the twins birthday Raven would always open a portal and the pair would throw a gift through, no words, cards or anything else. She would almost always send some high class alcohol while he'd usually send over a collection of photos of Yang, something to show how she was doing. This year he was planning on sending a framed photo of her when she received her acceptance letter to Beacon. Maybe add a picture of her and Kakashi so she'd know she failed to kill him.

_"Well hopefully your wrong for once, I'll leave you to keeping an eye on Amber. Good night Qrow."_ With that the called was ended.

Grabbing the glass of alcohol before him he downed it before pulling out some lien and leaving the booth. Exiting the tavern he took a moment to enjoy the night air against his skin. Normally he enjoyed the sensation though tonight a deep frown marred his face, something felt wrong. He didn't know what it was but he had the itch that things were going to go very wrong soon, how or why he had no clue. Regardless he had a job to do, protect the fall maiden. "What a pain in the ass."

**Mistral City**

Obito sat in the darkness of the cargo hold hidden behind boxes and crates, this was one of the disadvantages of being a ghost, no passport or ID meant he had to stow away to fly anywhere. Pulling out the scroll he'd stolen off the bandit he checked the signal of his scroll, it was still on the Vale country side though it had moved to a new village.

Closing his eye Obito let out a frustrated breath, he wished he could just kamui there. Across an entire ocean to a place he'd never been before however was a bit out of reach even for his jutsu. And as much as he despised flying in these machines he knew it was far faster than simply running across the ocean. Even for him at his top speed it would take over a week straight of running to cross the entire ocean. This flight on the other hand would only take fourteen hours, far quicker and easier.

Opening the scroll again he dialed up a number and waited several seconds. _"Hello?"_ A familiar voice spoke.

"Hey, it's me." He said with a slightly more cheerful voice.

_"Obito, where are you calling from? I don't recognize this number." _Pyrrha asked sounding tired, checking the time he realized it was past midnight in Argus.

"It's a long story but I lost my scroll, I know where it is though so I'll have it back soon. Just thought I'd warn you so you won't think I'm ignoring you if I don't answer." He explained. "Sorry for calling so late."

_"Don't worry about it, and thank you for the heads up." _He couldn't help but smile, even if he couldn't see her he could tell she was smiling on her end of the call. _"Are you any closer to finding what you're looking for?"_

He smile dropped at that, he was silent for a few seconds. "Yeah, I can feel myself getting closer and closer. Now get some sleep Pyr." He told her.

_"Alright, goodnight Obi. Stay safe." _She replied.

Obito ended the call and put the scroll back into his shirt. He wasn't lying, he could feel himself getting closer to Kakashi, it was only a matter of time until they met again. Only a matter of time until he could end the one who took Rin from him, he should be excited, eager to be able to put this all behind him and move on. But every step closer to Kakashi he took he only felt a pain in his chest grow greater and greater, it was infuriating.

The feeling of the airship taking off tore him from his thoughts, he closed his eye once again and tried to get some sleep, it had been a few days.

**Patch**

Kakashi spun in the air before slamming his leg down onto the back of a beowulfs head, he could feel the shattering of bones in the beasts head and neck through his chakra enhanced limb. The creature collapsed to the ground, Kakashi landed next to it and raised his foot only to bring it down onto the top of the creatures skull crushing it and killing the grimm.

He wiped a bit of sweat from his face, that had been the twelfth grimm he'd kill so far. Normally such a thing would be a breeze but as a part of his training he'd limited himself to using his bare hands, that meant no weapons, jutsu or sharingan. He found the bone carapace the older grim had much more difficult to get through, it had take more than five chakra enhanced blows to shatter one Ursa mask and another two to finally crack open it's skull.

Ever since he'd gotten the okay from the doctor Kakashi had returned to training and had taken it up several notches. If he wanted any chance of bringing Obito back to the light then he'd need to be stronger than he'd ever been before. To that end he'd broken the week up into four types of training. Monday and Tuesday he focused solely on taijutsu, stamina and endurance. That was what he was doing today, both Yang and Ruby were at school and Tai was working so he had the day to himself. His shadow clone was at work as well so he could keep up appearances.

Wednesday and Thursday was when he'd focus on jutsu and handsigns, he would also push his chakra to it's limit in an attempt to build up large reserves. He'd always had an issue with chakra reserves, his were smaller than he'd like and would run out rather quickly after a few high cost jutsu like his Lightning Blade. Then on Friday and Saturday he'd work on his sharingan, by far the hardest part of the week. The eye drained him extremely quickly to the point where he could keep using it continuously for a maximum of twenty minutes before he was completely drained.

Finally Sunday was his rest day when he'd do simple meditation and chakra control exercises.

Dropping into a sitting position Kakashi took a moment to catch his breath, he wasn't tired yet, he'd only been going for a couple of hours so far. He'd been considering something lately. Obito knew all of his moves, every jutsu he used and his fighting style. They'd sparred thousands of time before, Obito had plenty of time to pick up new techniques and jutsu which he clearly hadn't wasted. If he was going to have any chance what so ever of defeating his friend without killing him then he'd need an ace up his sleeve, something Obito wouldn't see coming.

He'd been considering getting a weapon since arriving on Remnant, something to assist in evening the playing field. He'd noticed that huntsmen and huntresses often became overly attached to their weapons, even going so far as to giving them names. That wasn't something he agreed with, a weapon was a tool to be used, if that tool broke of ceased to be useful it was to be discarded without a second thought. The way Ruby fawned over her weapon worried him a bit, if her scythe ever got destroyed in combat he didn't doubt that she'd freeze up or get distracted by grief over the weapon. That didn't even go into the subject of over reliance on their weapons, separate them and they were practically helpless.

He wouldn't become that way, his weapon would be a tool to compliment his combat style as well as something easily replaced if needed. Pulling out his scroll Kakashi looked up a weapons manufacturer, he had just the weapon in mind.

**Vale Airspace**

Obito watched the GPS on the stolen scroll, it had been half an hour since they entered Valean airspace and the capital city was another two hours away. He didn't actually have any plans to enter the city however, he was watching the GPS as they were approaching a certain point in their route. They would be reaching it in three minutes.

Closing the scroll he stowed it in his shirt before checking himself and around him to make sure he had everything, when he was satisfied he climbed to his feet and did a few small stretches before taking a deep breath. With his eye closed he counted down the last minute.

When he reached zero he activated Kamui and fell through the floor beneath him, he continued to fall until noise exploded all around him. Reopening his eyes he found himself free falling from over thirty thousand feet up, the airship was speeding away and the roar of the engines became quieter and quieter until all he could hear was the wind rushing around him. Looking down he had to admit he was in awe, the view from over six miles in the air was beyond breath taking. He could see hundreds of miles in every direction, this truly was a gorgeous world.

As he fell he allowed himself a rare moment of reprieve from everything, his life, Kakashi, the world around him. None of it existed, only the air blowing against his face. Looking to the approaching ground he readied himself, at his current speed he'd reach it in thirty seconds. Obito flipped through over two dozen handsigns before slamming his hands together in a motion similar to someone praying. "Wood Dragon Jutsu!" He shouted before a giant wooden serpentine dragon burst up from the forest floor. Activating his shackles he created a pair of long chains and flung them out either side just as his feet touched down on the back of the wood dragon.

Using his chakra to try and latch onto the dragons back while also maintaining a iron grip on the chains that wrapped around some surrounding trees. He grit his teeth hard as he felt himself rapidly slowing down, his sandles were smoking and he had to use all of his strength to keep a hold of his chains. Finally he came to a halt about fifteen feet from the ground on the back of the dragon.

Releasing his chains he fell to one knee, his arms hung limply at his sides. After a few moments he jumped down onto level ground. Placing his palm flat against the ground he quickly press his body weight against it earning a loud pop and a wince from. Both of his shoulders had dislocated while he was slowing himself with his chains. Grabbing his other arm with with his now relocated one he quickly popped it back into joint getting another wince.

His arms now hurt like a bitch but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle, they'd be completely fine in a few hours. Pulling out his scroll he checked the tracker, his scroll was just over three hundred miles south. At a brisk pace with minimal stops, he'd be there in less than a day.

Leaping up into the trees Obito took off in the direction the tracker pointed, he so so close now and he wasn't going to let anything get in his way.

**That seems like a good place to call this a chapter. I actually had to do a lot of research on speed and terminal velocity among other things for this chapter. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. LATER.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So as some of you might have noticed this story is now rated M. I did this to give myself a bit more freedom but that doesn't mean I'm about to go off the rails and throw a ton of lemons and shit into it. In fact for the most part nothing will change, I may be a bit more descriptive with somethings now but that's about it. Enjoy.**

**P.S. Vance is back and already working on his come back chapter.**

Kakashi leaned his head on his fist as he tried to tune out all the noise around him, pulling his scarf down a bit he took a sip of the colorful drink in his hand. It was Saturday night around ten, and like every Saturday Yang had dragged him out for a 'date night'. Which didn't sound all that bad, he wouldn't mind a nice dinner, a quiet moonlit walk maybe even see a movie. Unfortunately he was dating Yang Xiao Long so all of the was out of the question.

He ducked his head down as a man in a black suit was sent flying over his head and into the wall of alcohol destroying it. With a sigh he turned around in his bar stool and watched as his girlfriend continued tearing through the entirety of the clubs staff.

When they'd first arrived she mentioned wanting to do some dancing, then she began talking to the clubs owner while he got a drink. Everything began going down hill from there when she grabbed the poor mans balls. Sure enough that lead to the club quickly devolving into an all out war zone. He really wanted to be surprised or angry, but this was the forth time something like this had happened and the most he could muster was mild annoyance.

He continued sipping at his drink until he noticed the owner grab a few strands of Yang's hair, already knowing what was coming he hopped over the bar still holding his drink just before the girl aura exploded. Looking to his left he saw the bartender, a young man only a bit older than himself cowering in fear. "You work for tips I'm guessing." He asked as calmly as possible.

The terrified young man looked to him. "Almost entirely sir." He responded clearly trembling.

Reaching into his pocket Kakashi pulled out about forty lien and handed it to him. "This was a good drink, good luck with your next job." He told the young man before peaking over the bar top and seeing Yang punch the owner out of the bar. He was about to hop back over to follow the blonde as she was walking to the door, pausing for a moment he grabbed a few intact bottles of high class liqueur and followed behind her.

Oddly enough upon exiting the club he found Yang talking to Ruby, the younger girl smiled at him. "Date night?"

"Date night." He nodded.

"Oh hush you." Yang swatted his arm. "You know you love our adventures."

"Misadventures Yang, big difference." He told her before looking to Ruby. "Sometimes I feel like it'd have been simpler if I'd dated you instead Ruby." He said causing the younger girls face to become bright red.

"Please, the day dad let's Ruby get a boyfriend is the day Uncle Qrow is named designated driver." Yang laughed. "Now let's go, the cops are probably on their way." She said walking to her bike and hopping on.

**With Obito**

Obito sat on the branch of a tree near a dirt road, he was only stopping to catch his breath. He'd been moving at a brisk pace without stopping for the past six hours, and he'd only taken a thirty minute break before that. All in all he'd been on the move for nearly a full day with only a total of three short rests, not including the current one.

He'd been sitting for about ten minutes and planned to rest for around another hour, the reason for this much longer rest was simple as he looked at his scroll. His target was a mere three miles from his current location, if he wanted he could be there in less than five minutes but he was tired. It was be wise to allow his chakra to return a bit.

To this end he reached into the pouch at his hip and pulled out two things, an apple and a ration bar. Originally he'd only packed ration bars he'd picked up in Mistral but on his way he landed on the branch of an apple tree and grabbed one before he continued. He quickly opened the ration bar and scarfed it down ignoring the unpleasantness of the flavor, when he finished he took a bite of the apple at took a moment to enjoy the juicy flavor of it. He took his time with the fruit, and after another ten minutes he finished it before tossing the core. Reaching into his pouch once again he grabbed a bottle of water and quickly drained half of it.

Closing his eye he relaxed his muscles and leaned his head back against the tree, he remained motionless like that for about twenty minutes until he heard the sounds of movement nearby. Opening his eye he looked down to a nearby bush about twenty yards away, three people were crouching behind a bush. Two women and a man, surprisingly he recognized one of them. One of the girls, a dark skinned girl with mint green hair. He remembered giving her his sandwich years ago during the Mistral regional tournament. Most would've forgotten such an insignificant encounter but he'd had his sharingan active at the time so her face was forever etched into his memory.

In the distance he heard the sounds of clopping, looking he saw a women riding on the back of a white horse coming down the road. Upon seeing her the three moved into action.

Obito watched with some interest as the three moved into the positions on the road, though oddly the women on the horse didn't react in anyway. Then after a few seconds she brought the horse to a halt and dismounted. Then slowly walked to the side of the road and knelt down, Obito was a bit confused until he flared his eye and saw an odd mass of aura in front of the woman the seemed to be connected to her own aura by a tiny strand. Similar strands were connected to each of the three though all were connected to the same source, the mint haired girl. "An illusion, similar to genjutsu but clearly more complex and less effective. Cute." He muttered in amusement to himself. Just looking at her he could tell the ability was quickly draining her, from what he could tell the ability seem more appropriate for simply tiny illusions, glorified slight of hand. The current use of it clearly wasn't optimal.

The woman soon withdrew an apple and offered it to whatever she was seeing, then something happened that made the Uchiha cringe at the sheer sloppiness. Upon stepping towards the woman to launch a sneak attack a dust cloud was kicked up immediately alerting the woman to the presence of others making the whole illusion pointless. Any genjutsu user worth their headband would probably retire from active duty after such a shameful display.

Regardless a full on battle broke out between the four, Obito continued sipping at his water as he watched the woman do an admirable job fighting the three. The old Obito would've likely jumped in to help a woman who was being ambushed by three people, now he realized he had no idea the reasons behind this attack and thus shouldn't be so quick to interfere with something that had nothing to do with him. Thus he was completely content to sit back and watch this situation unfold however it would.

He began paying closer attention when the woman began using different elements all while exerting a new type of energy he'd never seen before. It was, for lack of a better term, thicker than aura and seemed nearly as potent as chakra. Obito leaned forward as he watched more closely.

Even with the power she demonstrated the woman eventually succumbed the groups joint assault and ended up on her knees before the black haired woman who seemed to be leading the attack. If he were honest Obito was tempted to step in and save the woman if only to learn more about her energy, but there wasn't any real need. From what he'd seen of the energy it was tied strongly to the elements much like chakra, however he saw no evidence that it could be used in other way. Thus it was a safe bet that chakra was still more versatile and therefore superior.

The black haired woman lifted her hand level with the womans face before something very odd happened, a tendril of some kind shot from her glove and attached to the kneeling womans face. With his eye he could see the strange energy being drained from her body, her aura being damaged it the process.

Obito was so engrossed in the whole thing that he only noticed a moment before someone sprinting towards the group, someone very unexpected. The very man he'd come all this way for brought his weapon down cutting the tendril and freeing the woman, in an instant he scooped her up and began running. The black haired woman growled with clear rage as she created a bow of what looked like glass and took aim.

The arrow flew directly towards the back of the man head, mere feet from it's target a distortion appeared and a Obito appeared, the arrow in his hand. Without giving anyone time to register he performed a series of handsigns and brought his hands down onto the ground. "Great wooden prison!" He shouted as a wooden cage rose from the ground and surrounded Qrow. Obito stood with his back to the man who still held the girl in his arms. "Qrow Branwen, you and I have business." He spoke in his 'Madara voice'. His eye held on the group of three, each looking confused though the leader was clearly annoyed.

"Are you fucking kidding me, right now!" The man shouted.

Another arrow formed in the womans bow and she took aim. "I don't know who you are, but step aside. That man has something I want and I will not hesitate to destroy anyone in my way to get it." She hissed with venom lacing her words.

Obito didn't even blink at her tone. "You and me both lady." Without removing his gaze from the woman he spoke to Qrow. "Qrow Branwen, you have information I need." He called back to the man.

The mans reply actually surprised. "Fine, I don't care what you want. Let me get her out of here and I'll tell you everything you want to know about whatever!" He shouted back.

Obito was silent for a moment, he didn't believe the man would be willing to answer him just to save a random woman. This meant she must not have been just some random woman, she was important. He could use that. "Do you swear upon the grave of Summer Rose?" He asked, he'd done his research on the man. It was how he learned of his twin sister. One of the few things in his file that wasn't classified was his school history as well as his team, team STRQ. Of the four members their leader Summer Rose was the only one who'd died. Obito knew better than anyone how hard it was to lose a teammate.

A small growl came from the man. "I swear!"

"Very well." Obito formed another handsign and a moment later the wooden prison fell to apart. "I will hold them off for ten minutes and not a moment more. When I'm done I will have answers." The man gave no reply and took off sprinting leaving Obito staring at the three. "I have no qualms with any of you, but I cannot allow you to pass." He told them, the black haired woman still held her arrow at the ready.

There was a brief but heavy silence as all present stood ready to launch into combat, after several seconds however the woman lowered her bow. "Understood." She said falling into a much more relaxed stance. "Our business here is completed anyway."

"Cinder?" The mint haired girl whispered sounding surprised.

"We're all exhausted and I need time to learn to use my new power." She said looking to the younger girl. "And even if we managed to get past this man we would have a veteran huntsmen to not only catch up to but also defeat. Our best move is to regroup and work with what we've gained here." She then turned her gaze to Obito, her eyes now almost literally smoldering. "Besides, something is telling me this one would be more trouble than fighting the maiden a second time."

Obito stood with his arms crossed as he watched the three leave, his eye following them until they were long gone. He remained unmoving, only checking the time until exactly ten minutes had passed, then he was gone an instant later.

**With Qrow **

Qrow had been running for several hours now, Amber still unconscious over his shoulder. He'd long since called for evac from Oz and was nearly at the location where a ship should be waiting. He'd honestly had no idea whether to curse his rotten luck or thank the gods for giving him a break. On one hand Amber was down and an unknown man was after him, on the other that same man had saved his ass and kept good on his word. There hadn't been any sign that he was being followed in the entire time he'd been running.

Bursting into a clearing he found one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen, a bullhead with it's engine roaring and ready to take off. Jumping into the open hatch he gave the cockpit door a quick bang, almost immediately the ship began rising into the air. Taking a few seconds to breath, Qrow pressed a button on the wall and the side hatch closed leaving the only a pair of small windows and a red tinted light on the ceiling to illuminate the small hold.

Qrow gently set Amber down in one of the seats against the wall and buckled her in. After that he allowed himself to collapse to the floor, he remained there for several minutes before pulling out a flask and guzzling it's contents. Finally sitting up he took a deep breath.

"Qrow Branwen, it's time for our talk." A voice spoke causing him to spring to his feet and draw his weapon, a difficult feat in this compact space. Staring out the window was the man from before, how he'd gotten on the ship after it had taken off he had no clue, because he knew for a fact that he had been in the cabin when he shut the doors and the cockpit door hadn't opened. The way he stood still made it impossible to make out in features, all he was seeing was the mans cloak. The man then held out a gloved hand to him. "First off I'd like my scroll back." Without even looking the man seemed to notice the confused look on his face. "The one that flew out of your sisters portal, it's mine."

Surprised Qrow reached into his pocket and withdrew the scroll that had been a mystery since he got it. "Uh, sure." He placed it into the mans hand.

Taking it the man quickly opened it and appeared to send a text from it before stowing it away in his shirt, then he pulled out a second scroll and immediately crushed it in his hand. Then without saying anything he opened the hatch causing wind to blast into the cabin and threw it out before closing it up once again.

"Now onto business Mr. Branwen." His voice had now changed, instead of the low voice of a grown man it was instead the voice of a teenager. If Qrow were honest he'd say it sounded a lot like he did as a kid. Then the man turned to face him and everything made sense to the old hunter. "Where is Kakashi Hatake?"

**Obito is making a serious habit of getting himself wrapped up in major event on Remnant. Now before we go any further some of you have asked about if Kakashi and Obito are going to be on the same team. No because their not going to be students at Beacon, that kind of thing has been done a million times before. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. LATER.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I hope you guys are ready for this cuz I sure as hell ain't. Enjoy.**

Obito stood on a tree branch near the edge of the forest that surrounded the house below, it was a simple cozy looking house hold. His sharingan burned bright in his eye as he stared at it, he was there. His reason for living, the face he thought about when he woke up and cursed when he fell asleep. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to go down there and lay waste to everything and everyone within a mile radius.

But he knew better, this was Kakashi. The man who'd achieved the rank of jonin before he'd even gained his sharingan, the student of the fourth hokage, the one who'd beaten Obito in a hundred spars without fail. For the first time in years Obito felt his body shaking in anticipation, anxiety and rage. It had been so long since he'd entered a fight without being absolutely certain that he would win.

Obito took several deep breaths before deactivating his eye, he needed to prepare for this fight properly. He needed to watch the silver haired man and learn his movements, what his current level looked like. Sure Obito knew that he could just wait and attack his former teammate while he was vulnerable, while he slept, after an intense training session when he was exhausted, as he bathed and was completely unarmed. That would be the proper shinobi way of handling this, but he didn't want that. He wanted a true battle with the silver haired ninja.

He wanted to stand on equal ground with him before beating him down and punishing him for his sins. He didn't want an easy win, he wanted to utterly decimate him. For that however he needed patience, which was why he'd been watching him for nearly a month now.

He didn't need to worry about Kakashi knowing he was coming, he'd already blocked out the memory of him from Qrow's mind. If the drunk were to attempt to remember the details of how he escaped with that girl he'd be struck by a powerful headache and met with blurred images.

"Soon." Obito hissed just before he disappear with his Kamui.

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi leaned back on the couch with Yang's head in his lap, the television playing an old black and white movie about the dead rising and attacking the living, Taiyang sat on his recliner nearby with paper in his lap. Tests he was grading for class as he'd explained. It was about seven at night and Kakashi was barely interested in the movie.

In his lap he heard a light snore from his girlfriend. "Great, she's asleep." Tai sighed.

"Something wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"Not really, I just told her to go to the docks to meet Ruby when she got back from Vale. I don't like them walking back here alone at night." Tai responded shaking his head. "But when she's out she's out till morning."

Kakashi snorted a bit at that, he indeed know just how hard it was to wake up the blonde after she was out. "I'll go pick her up." Said gently lifting the girls head and slipping out form under her.

"It'd be a big help." Tai nodded before setting down the papers and standing up.

"I need to go get some things from town anyway." He said shrugging as he walked to the door, Tai gently picked Yang's sleeping form up in a cradle position.

"I'm gonna take her to her room, see you when you get back." The man spoke as he carried his daughter down the hall to her room.

Kakashi smiled as he grabbed the doorknob, before he could open the door however his blood ran cold for a moment as he felt a powerful and familiar sensation wash over him. It lasted only an instant before completely disappearing but it was so ingrained in his memory that he could never forget it. Throwing open the door he jump off the porch onto the grass of the front yard, kunai in hand as he looked around. His eye scanned the tree line for the source of the killing intent but couldn't spot anything.

He remained unmoving for nearly a minute looking for any sign of an enemy, slowly he raised his hand to his headband and lifted it revealing his sharingan. Using it he scanned the area once more with the eye, again he saw nothing. Finally he lowered his stance and slowly recovered his eye, if anyone had been out there he would've seen them with the eye. If he were less paranoid he might have written the whole thing off as his imagination but knew that feeling far to well. Raising his hands Kakashi focus his chakra and quickly created a clone.

The pair of Kakashi's nodded to one another and the clone used the body flicker to disappear into the forest around the house, it would be able to keep watch until he got back and if needed would alert him if he had to high tail it back.

With that done Kakashi took off in a light run down the path into town.

**Argus**

Pyrrha wiped sweat from her face as she continued performing her squats, every morning she woke up at four for a six mile run before breakfast. Then she would spend another hour and a half working out before school. Most people thought she was just naturally talented and didn't need to work for the many victories she'd won but they were very wrong.

While she'd admit she was indeed born with a natural proclivity to combat she still worked herself to the bone to reach the level she was at. No days off, no taking it easy, if she found a certain exercise becoming to easy she would make it harder. If she found one of her techniques had a flaw in it she would take time to break it down entirely and would hone it until it was perfect.

Even with all this however she knew she had a long way to go, that's something that she couldn't help but be eternally grateful to Obito for. Aside from being the best friend she'd ever had and the object of all her affections, he was also her greatest obstacle to overcome. Not once had she ever come close to defeating him in any of their countless spars. Without that fact she wouldn't have ever learned of the levels beyond where she currently stood. Many civilians, especially the one who'd coined the nickname for her 'the invincible girl', believed her to be the pinnacle of what a huntress could aspire to be. They would all be shocked to learn there people out there who outclasses by such a degree that it was scary.

Standing up straight Pyrrha took a deep breath before walking over to a nearby bench where her water bottle sat, grabbing it she took several gulps. Pulling out her scroll she checked it for any new messages and was surprised to find a picture from the boy himself. Excitedly opening it up she saw a picture of many buildings lit up in the night, the picture was clearly taken from somewhere high up. She could tell by the architecture it was the city of Vale, what Obito was doing there she wasn't sure.

Then a thought hit her, she'd be heading to Vale in just a few days to attend Beacon academy. "Maybe he'll be there." The idea alone had her excited. The last few months had been unbearable without having him around, she had no one to laugh with and go out to have fun.

Taking another deep breath she walked out of the workout room of her house towards her bathroom where she quickly stripped naked and stepped into the shower. She stood for a few minutes simply enjoying the hot water running down her body. Finally she took a hand full of shampoo and lathered up her long crimson hair as well as the rest of her body. After a minute of rinsing he got out and grabbed a towel and began drying off.

Walking across the hall into her room she continued running the towel across her hair in an attempt to dry it, then her eyes fell onto her mirror and she stopped. Her eyes ran across her body, her mind going back to Obito.

Did he find her attractive? She lifted her breasts in her hands a little, they weren't huge but they were definitely larger than many girls at her school. Guys like girls with large breasts didn't they? Turning a bit she examined her butt as well, it was tight and firm and her legs were long and well shaped. Her body had muscle but definitely wasn't bulky. She'd been complimented on her looks many times before, but did Obito think so?

She certainly found the boy attractive, even with all the scars that marred his face, in fact she found them rather hot. She didn't care that he was missing a limb or an eye, she loved his smile. During their spars he'd some times remove his shirt giving her a good look at his body, he was well built with just the right amount of muscle. After several rounds he'd often begin lightly sweating while she wasn't usually heavily sweating, still she couldn't help but get a bit distracted by the way he glistened in the light a bit.

Pyrrha didn't seem to notice one of her hands moving between her legs as she thought about him.

She'd noticed the way his eye would change colors from black to red with strange markings during combat, what it was exactly she never really asked. The way it felt like he was looking straight through her when his eye was like that though always made her heart begin beating faster. And when they grappled during a match and he was holding her in his arms.

"Oh!" A moan slipped out, without ever noticing she had fallen back onto her bed. Her hand was now moving quickly between her legs as her other hand massaged her breast. She felt a heat rising up inside her body.

"Pyrrha sweetie, I brought home di- OH GODS!" The sound of her mothers voice snapped Pyrrha out of her trance and she instinctively screamed before grabbing the blanket under her and covering herself. "I'm sorry!" Naomi shouted from the door with her eyes covered.

"GO AWAY!" Pyrrha shouted back from under her covers.

Naomi quickly pulled the door shut before scurrying down the hall, her face matching her hair in color. Sitting down on her own bed Naomi tried to remove the image of her daughter doing _that _out of her mind. It was something no parent ever wanted to walk in on, even still Naomi couldn't help but giggle a little as a small amount of pride swelled up. "My little girl is becoming a woman."

Pyrrha however remained hidden under the covers of her bed completely mortified by what had just occurred. "Gods just kill me please."

**Vale**

This wasn't at all what Kakashi had been expecting when he went to meet up with Ruby in Vale. The pair had met up after he gave her a call and got a quick bite to eat, he liked Ruby he really did, she was cute, kind and so innocent. It was refreshing after the life he lived. Her being his girlfriends little sister also left her as being partially his responsibility to look out for. He knew full well how strong the girl was and that she could take care of herself but that didn't change the fact that he was ready to protect her from whatever if the moment however it didn't seem necessary as he watched her single handedly demolishing the thugs that had decided to rob the store they'd been perusing.

"You with Red?" Kakashi heard the one who'd been leading the group, Roman Torchwick if he remembered correctly was the mans name.

"Yep." He nodded still watching the fight.

"And you're not gonna join in?" He asked gesturing to the fight and himself.

"Nope." He responded simply again.

"Hm." Roman hummed to himself. "Well okay then." He finally shrugged before stepping out of the shop.

Kakashi pulled out a lien card and set it on the counter before grabbing a pack of chips from a nearby rack and he continued watching the spectacle. It wasn't until Ruby followed the thief to the top of a nearby roof that he moved from his spot in the broken window. Seeing the old man watching the light show on the roof top he took that as his opportunity and disappeared with the bodyflicker and reappeared on the edge of the roof as Ruby worked alongside a huntress to bring down the bullhead. Honestly the flames and lightning and shards of ice was all very impressive, easily on the level of a chunin's ninjutsu, but in the end it wasn't enough and the ship got away.

Now Kakashi knew full well that had he wished it he could have easily brought the ship down, he had a list of jutsu that could have done the job, but stopping a thief wasn't worth revealing his true level of skill to the world, and more importantly, to Yang and her family.

"Can I have your autograph?" He couldn't hold back the small snort at hearing that, it was just such a Ruby thing to ask in this kinda situation. Hearing him the pair looked his way, the blonde huntress instinctively raising her crop towards him. "Woah!" Ruby shouted taking on a worried expression and jumping between her and Kakashi. "It's okay! Kakashi is with me, he's just a civilian." She said earning a slight twitch from the boy, still he held his tongue.

"My apologies, he simply startled me." She then turned her gaze towards Ruby. "As for you young lady."

Kakashi began tuning the pair out and instead pulled out his scroll, there was no way this night wasn't going to end at the police station. "Mr. Tai it's me, we're gonna need you to come get us."

**Days Later**

Kakashi stood next to the teary eyed blonde huntsmen as he gushed over the two girls in front of him, phrases such as 'to quickly' and 'my baby girls' were common as the pair of girls tried desperately to escape from his fatherly love. Yang had reached out to him for help only to gain a look of betrayal as he pretended not to notice her, instead reading from his smutty book.

This continued for another ten minutes before he began checking over there luggage to make sure they had everything they needed. Ruby groaning the entire time as he chastised her for the number of sweets she'd hidden away.

"So this is it huh?" Yang said getting his attention. "We're off to Beacon."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "You say that like your leaving the kingdom, you know I can drop in to visit."

She sighed. "Yeah, but only on the weekends." She pulled him closer and lowered her head onto his shoulder. "I'm gonna miss being able to cuddle after school everyday, sneaking into bed with you in the mornings."

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his lips to her ear. "You'll survive, and when you graduate." He used one of his hands to lift her head. "We do those things everyday, maybe more." He said with a grin earning a blush from the girl.

"Perv." She punched his shoulder playfully.

The sound of a bell over the intercom of the airship station signalling time to board. "Time to go." He told her earning a nod. The two girls began grabbing their bags and turned to board.

"Kakashi."

Never in his entire life had a wave of fear and dread washed over the silver haired ninja with such force, it felt like death himself had just wrapped his fingers around his throat. Slowly, more slowly than a river cutting through bedrock, Kakashi turned around to face the source of the voice. He knew that voice, he'd recognized it the moment it spoke, even still he found himself shock to see the speaker behind him.

"The time has finally come, old friend." Obito glared at him with his one eye, an instant later he was inches from his face with a fist flying at him.

**The moment you all have waited for has finally come, Obito vs Kakashi. The two are finally about to duke it out in an area filled with people, what could possibly go wrong. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. LATER.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I really hope the hype doesn't cause this to be a dud, I'm gonna give it my best shot. Enjoy.**

Pyrrha looked up at the form of Beacon tower in the distance, all around her were other students preparing to board the airships that would be transporting them to their new school. She pretended not to notice all the people pointing and whispering about her, she'd already been approached several times for autographs. It wasn't all bad, one of them had been a little girl who was there to see her big brother off with their parents. She'd said she wanted to be just like her when she got older.

That was one of the few things Pyrrha could honestly say she enjoyed about being a celebrity, she was a role model to young girls and it touched her any time she heard how they felt. Needless to say she gave the girl an autograph and a hug.

Taking a deep breath Pyrrha cleared her mind, she then began looking around for a restroom, she figured it'd be better to go now than wait until they land. Turning to find one she caught a very brief glimpse of a very familiar scarred face in the crowd. She didn't quite believe her eyes at first but she quickly confirmed it. "Obito." She whispered before a massive smile formed on her face.

Did he come to see her off to Beacon, was he hoping to surprise her? If that was his plan then he'd already succeeded. She quickly began navigating the crowd to get to him and was just about to call out his name when she froze in place. Now that she was a bit closer she could see him better and managed to get a better view of his face, never in her life had she seen an expression so filled with rage and hatred. It scared her to know that the boy she loved was capable of such a looked, she could practically feel the bloodlust rolling off of him. Worst of all however was the underlining sadness in his glowing red eye, he was hurting deep inside, that was clear to her. Then he spoke.

"Kakashi." The way he said it sent a shiver down her spine, finally she decided to follow his gaze and found a boy their age with silver hair. She wasn't the best at reading people but even she could tell by the way he was slowly turning and the look of dread on his face, he was feeling the everything she was and more. "The time has finally come, old friend."

Then in a blur faster than she'd ever seen him move Obito struck.

**Moments Earlier**

This was it, the moment he'd been training for, his entire body was trembling as he put one foot in front of the other. His eye burned brightly as he watched every movement the silver haired teen made. He'd thought over every situation and there out comes, he'd decided upon this one. A more secluded environment might have been better for an all out fight, but Obito didn't want that, he wanted everyone of these people strangers or not to see this. Most of all he wanted the blonde haired girl and her family to see this.

Not only was he going to kill him, he was also going to make sure the last thing he saw was the devastated face of the girl he loved. He was going to destroy Kakashi in every way possible, physically, mentally, emotionally, all of it. "Kakashi." The rush he felt as Kakashi froze and turned sent goosebumps across his entire body. "The time has finally come, old friend."

Without hesitation Obito launched himself at Kakashi with his fist raised high, pumping chakra into the limb he brought the attack down onto Kakashi who barely managed to step out of the way allowing the blow to slam into the ground below. Screaming erupted as the ground of the surrounding area sank it several feet and was turned to gravel.

Not wasting a moment Obito flipped into a handstand and kicked at the ninja who raised his arms and blocked. Finally registering the situation Kakashi whipped out a pair of kunai just as Obito made a wooden stake sprout from his palm and brought it down on the one eyed ninja. "I've waited so long for this Kakashi, the moment you paid for your sins!" He shouted as he raised the palm of his prosthetic to the boys chest and unleashed a powerful blast of wind sending the boy flying back and slamming into the side of the airship nearby.

"Kakashi!" Obito heard the familiar voice of the girl he'd watched his old teammate grow so close to. She ran over to his downed form as he struggled to stand, blood trickling down from his right ear. By this point everybody who hadn't fled the seen after his initial attack was watching though none moved to interfere. "Kakashi!" Yang dropped to her knees next to him.

"Yang... leave." He growled as he raised himself to his feet.

Eyes turning red she looked to Obito who never took his eye off of Kakashi. "You bastard!" She screamed as she activated her gauntlets and sent herself flying towards the Uchiha.

"You're in the way." Obito said flatly as she passed right through him, before she was even able to register what was happening she felt a hand grab her hair and yank her off her feet. Raising his fist he was just about to bury it in her face when a loud crack sounded and Obito was forced to throw himself out of the way of a bullet. Looking to Kakashi who was now holding what looked like a simple handgun. "Finally ready to fight?" Obito asked sounding excited.

"Obito, stop this." Kakashi hissed through his teeth as he held the weapon level with the teen. "Just stop and talk to me dammit!" He shouted.

Obito couldn't stop the chuckle. "Oh we're way past talking." Obito took of towards the teen who fired off several rounds, each of which past harmlessly through him. It wasn't until he was mere feet away from Kakashi that Obito saw the teens finger move to a small button on the side of the gun, the moment he pressed it an extremely bright flash of light exploded in between them.

Although it was only for a few heartbeats Obito was completely blind, before he could regain his vision he felt something slam into the side of his head sending him end over end through the air. As he flew Obito closed his eye and calmed himself a bit, a split second later he reopened his eye and recovered in the air and touched down on the ground. In an instant Kakashi was nearly on top of him, his own sharingan burning brightly. The pair then launched into a rapid flurry of punches and kicks that could barely be followed by anyone watching.

Nearby Yang had gotten back onto her feet, she was just about to run to help her boyfriend when she saw how he was engaged in a level of hand to hand combat that far out stripped anything she was capable. The speed, complexity and fluidity of each movement was something she'd expect from a veteran professional huntsmen, not someone who was suppose to be a civilian. "Yang!" Yang heard her father call her name as he reached her with Ruby right next to him.

"What's going on? Whose that attacking Kakashi, where'd he learn to fight like that?" Ruby asked sounding confused.

"I don't know, but he needs help." She replied about to charge in to help him.

"Yang stop!" She heard her father shout but ignored him.

In the end it didn't change anything as she was stopped around twenty feet from the fight as a spear slammed down into the ground in front of her forcing her to jump back. As if this situation couldn't get any stranger a very familiar redhead stepped between her and the fight, she was someone any huntress in training would recognized. "Pyrrha Nikos?" Yang asked clearly not believing her own eyes.

"I can't let you by." The champion said grabbing her spear and pulling it from the ground.

Hearing that brought Yang back into reality. "That guy is attacking my boyfriend, get out of the way!" Yang shouted at the other girl, her hair bursting into golden light.

Pyrrha shifted her spear into it's sword form and raised her shield. "I'm sorry, I don't know why Obito is doing this but I do know he must have a good reason. This fight is between the two of them, so I can't let you interfere." Pyrrha explained as she stood ready to fight if needed.

"Obito?" Yang knew she'd heard that name before, then it all hit her. Now she knew she needed to help Kakashi. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Obito thrust a wooden stake at his former partner who blocked the attack with a large knife that had folded out of the handgun he'd been using before. Activating one of his shackles Obito created a red chain and spun on his heal, lashing his arm out the chain wrapped itself around Kakashi's form. A pulse of chakra detonated the chain in a fiery explosion.

Knowing such a simple attack wouldn't be enough Obito maintained his guard, then once he saw the charred log on the ground surrounded by smoke he spun around while swinging his stake behind him. His swing however was to high and Kakashi held a very familiar blue sphere of chakra in his hand. Gritting his teeth Obito felt rage bubble up in his chest.

Allowing the attack to pass through him Obito pumped chakra into his fist. There was only one reason Kakashi would attack him with the teachers jutsu and not his signature jutsu, something he was far more proficient with, was because he wasn't attempting to kill him. "If you don't take this seriously then killing you won't mean anything!" Obito roared as he slammed his fist down into Kakashi's back and destroying the ground beneath them.

Blood shot from the teens mouth as he felt several of his bones crack or shatter. Then before he could make another movement he felt Obito's leg smash into his side sending him sliding across the ground. Pumping charkra into his palms Kakashi grabbed the ground and regained control of his body as he slid and righted himself. Creating several hand signs Kakashi built up far more chakra then usual. "Earth style, great mud walls." He shouted still sliding backwards.

Taking deep breath Obito glared at the half a dozen earth barriers that shot out of the ground protecting the teen. "Bomb Blast Dance!" He shouted as he exhaled in unison with his Kamui activating. A massive spiral of flames tore into and completely obliterated the mud walls, but before the flames could even begin to die out he felt the build up of chakra in the air above him.

Looking up Obito's eyes widened as he found Kakashi falling towards him, his right hand coated in bright blue lightning. Swinging his prosthetic to the side he managed to knock the attack of course though the contact destroyed the limb. Then just as he lifted his other arm with a wooden stake protruding out of the palm, which pierced the side of the falling boy he felt a sharp pain flared across his chest.

The pair were still and panting, Obito glanced down to see Kakashi's other hand holding the same knife that had changed into a gun before sticking in his chest. Based off what he was feeling and where it was located he could tell it had missed his heart though likely grazed his lung.

"This is the second time." Kakashi spoke clearly struggling. "The second time... I've had my friends blood... trickle down my arm." Kakashi's head lowered.

Obito was about to say something when a cough rose from his throat and blood was ejected onto Kakashi's shirt. "How does... it feel?" Obito hissed.

Kakashi didn't reply for several seconds, then he raised his head once again and met Obito's gaze. To the Uchiha's shock the boy had tears rolling down his face. "It's unbearable." He choked out. "It feels like I'm forcing the blade into my own heart."

Obito violently yanked the wooden stake from Kakashi's side causing blood to begin flowing freely from the wound, in the process the blade in his own chest was pulled out though not without causing further damage to his internal organs. Before he could jump away however he felt Kakashi grabbed his shirt and pull him closer to him and quickly wrap his arms around the teen. "Let go!" Obito shouted as he used his one arm to attempt to break free.

"I'm sorry Obito." He heard causing him to stop struggling for a moment. "I'm so sorry." He felt Kakashi shaking against him, all the while he could feel himself slipping away from the blood loss in his chest. "I couldn't protect you... I left you to die... I let Rin die." Kakashi spoke as his grip on the boy also began weakening, most likely also from blood loss. "And I couldn't... bring you back."

Obito once again tried to break free though this time succeeded and fell backwards, Kakashi doing the same. What he'd failed to take notice of however was just how much of his own blood was now puddling around him.

He felt the world darken as he lost his grip on consciousness.

"OBITO!"  
"KAKASHI!"

**Sorry for the long wait and sorry if it's not quite up to snuff but I'm absolutely exhausted from work, being a courier during this season is killer. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. I'm going back to bed. LATER.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I admit that I've been putting this one off a bit, mainly because of writers block. But as I sat in the shower today after work I was hit by inspiration. And I know the wait for this has been far to long so I apologize for that but with my new job and the fact that I'm now in the process of setting up a wedding between myself and my future wife, I've had very little time to do much writing. I haven't forgotten yall though so bare with me. Enjoy.**

Obito opened his eyes and was instantly met with the sight of the dimly lit ceiling of a large cavern, forcing himself to sit up he looked around while ignoring the pain. "What the hell?" He said to himself quietly.

"You really are worthless." Every muscle in his body tensed as he heard the familiar voice behind him. "A disgrace to the Uchiha, unable to kill a single rusty and out of shape shinobi with a second hand eye. No wonder you couldn't protect that girl." Obito grit his teeth as he turned to look at the man who'd once saved his life, before he even laid eyes on him however he felt a fist slam into the side of his head sending him tumbling across the ground. "Trash like you is unworthy of even looking upon a true Uchiha."

Obito growled as he spat out some blood. "Madara you bas-" This time a foot struck him him in the side causing a loud cracking sound and making him cough out more blood.

"It was clearly a mistake to have chosen you, not only did you fail in the mission I gave you, you can't complete your own. Killing you now would be doing this worthless world a favor." Madara spat.

Obito once again attempted to look to the man hurling this abuse at him, instead he found a giant wall of flames heading for him. Obito instantly made to raise his hands to form seals only to find only one arm present. A moment later he was engulfed in the inferno, screams of agony filled the cavern. After several seconds a thoroughly scorched Obito burst out of the inferno and landed roughly. "This worthless world has proven to be a step up from home." Obito hissed as he fought to regain his breath.

"IDIOT!" Madara's voice shook the cavern before a foot smashed his head into the stone floor. "You would simply throw away everything you knew, you would cast aside everything you cared for!?" He demanded, after several moment the pressure on the back of his head lessened but still held him in place. "You'd forget about your precious Rin and what was done to her?" Those words were all it took to stop Obito's struggling. "Or maybe you've simply replaced her with that red haired girl, Pyrrha correct?"

"No." His voice was soft and muffled.

"What was that?" Madara asked.

Then with a surprising explosion of strength Obito forced himself up. "I SAID NO!" He screamed, then on instinct he made a wooden stake sprout from his palm and thrust it towards Madara. He felt it pierce flesh and warm liquid splash onto his face.

For the first time since this all began he was able to lay eyes on his attacker, it wasn't Madara Uchiha. "What's the matter? You look surprised." Their voice changed completely. Standing before him with a stake through his heart was a mirror image of himself, he was twelve years old and wore the same clothes that he'd worn during the war. "Is it so shocking... to hear the truth... from your own mouth?" He asked as blood began leaking from his mouth.

"You're wrong." Obito growled as he forced the stake deeper.

"Am I..." More blood came up as he chuckled. "Who are you... speaking to."

An instant later Obito's eye shot open and he found himself strap down to a hospital bed, the room was dark and the only noise came from the heart beat monitor beeping in the corner. It took several seconds for him to realize what was happening and several more seconds to calm himself. It had been a dream, a nightmare. One of the most vivid he'd ever known, but still just that. Even still, his words wouldn't stop echoing in his skull.

Activating Kamui he got out of the bed completely ignoring the restraints, his injuries from his fight with Kakashi were almost entirely healed at this point. It had likely been several days, the cells from the first hokage did good work. If he was here then it was pretty safe to assume Kakashi was also here. Walking to the door he found a pair of guards standing at either side of his door. In a flash Obito struck one in the back of the neck knocking him out, then before the other could even attempt to shout he made eye contact.

A few seconds later the man collapsed and Obito turned his gaze to the door at the end of the hallway. These people were fools to place him so close and unguarded. He quickly walked to the room and through the door.

Kakashi laid unconscious in the bed with more than a dozen wires and tubes stuck in him. Lifting his arm Obito produced a wooden shard several inches long with a very fine point. He slowly placed the tip to Kakashi's chest, right where his heart was. He held it there for several minutes, a small trickle of blood could be seen coming from the point of contact. All it would take was to apply a small amount of force and the wood would pierce his flesh effortlessly, so why couldn't he do it?

"It won't solve anything." Obito turned on his heel and pointed his improvised weapon at the speaker. He knew who he was, Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon academy. When Pyrrha had decided to go to Beacon he'd decided to do a bit of research, the man was very famous as both an educator as well as a powerful huntsmen.

"What?" Obito asked, it had been the first thing to come to mind.

"Killing Kakashi won't solve anything, it won't dull the pain. Your hatred, your pain, that emptiness you feel inside of you every waking moment. None of it will leave once he's dead. I won't bring back whatever was taken from you." The older man spoke in a very calm and serious tone. There was no pity or warmth, this was simply a man speaking cold hard truths. "I don't know what you've lost, why you hate this boy enough to make it your life's mission to end him, but what I do know is the pain you're feeling. The rage that builds up inside you every time you look at him, as well as the shame and nausea when you look in the mirror."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Obito roared as he squeezed the wooden shard in his hand hard enough for the edges to cut into his hand, blood now dripping to the floor. "Why do you people insisted on butting in on things that aren't any of your business?! This has nothing to do with you! This is between me and him!" He yelled pointing back to Kakashi's unconscious form.

"I know a lot more than you think boy, I've walked this world for a very long time. I've loved, I've hated, I've held new life and I've ended many time more than that. I know what it's like to lose everything, for that one light you have to be taken away. I know the temptation of holding a blade to those who hurt you, and I know the gut wrenching emptiness that comes after dragging it across their throat." Ozpin responded with the same coldness as before. "I've been briefed on your abilities, if you choose to kill Kakashi then I know I won't be able to stop you. With your ability to pass through anything you choose it would prove to incredibly difficult to restrain you if not completely impossible. Fighting you would be pointless and likely only lead to more casualties, so all I can do is speak and hope you listen."

Obito returned the tip of the wooden shard to Kakashi's chest. "Well I done with listening." Obito glared down at the teen.

Ozpin was silent for several seconds. "Very well, do as you will." He stepped out of the open door and moved to close it. "Though I do ask that you think very deeply about the consequences of your actions, not just for you but for Ms. Nikos. Goodnight Mr. Uchiha." Those were the mans last words before exiting the room and leaving the two boys alone.

Obito didn't move for several minutes as his mind raced in a million different directions at once. Every time Rin's face came to mind he felt his fire ignite and he was able to place pressure on the wooden shard, then Pyrrha's face came to him. That fire was instantly smothered and he lost all strength. "Aaaaaaaaah!" He began screaming as he fought against the cognitive dissonance, the wood in his hand began cracking under his grip. "DAMMIT!" He shouted at the very top of him lungs before turning and slamming his fist into the nearest wall with more than enough force to blast a hole through it. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He let out one last howl of pure anguish before dropping to his knees and allowing the blood soaked and crush wood shard fall to the ground next to him.

A moment later he was gone from the hospital and on the cold stone floor of his kamui dimension. Sobs wracked his body as he cried, his fist slamming over and over into the ground below creating spiderweb cracks.

He had no idea how long he spent on the ground like that, likely hours if he were to guess. Once he finally began tiring out and regained some semblance of sense he began crawling over to the small cot he kept in the pocket dimension. As he reached it he glance over at the nearby dresser and looked at the small picture frame, in was a picture of him and Pyrrha. She held a trophy with an embarrassed but wide smile on her face, he stood next to her smiling as well. Naomi had taken it right after she won her seconds tournament.

Obito grabbed it and pulled it to him, he held it tightly until he passed out on the cot.

**Several Days Later**

Kakashi's eyes cracked open as a groan escaped his lips, he took a quick glance around. "A hospital." He muttered, as sigh then escaped his lips. He was alive, that meant Obito was dead or to injured to have finished him off. Closing his eyes once more he ignored the feeling of tears rolling down his face.

It hurt, the knowledge that he may have killed his old friend, the one he promised to bring back to the light. He thought it would be easier, easier than Rin. It wasn't, it still cut deeper than any kunai could hope to. "Dammit." He cursed quietly to himself.

After several minutes he reopened his eyes and looked around the room once again until his found what he was looking for, his scroll sitting on table next to his bed along with a vase of roses and a stuffed puppy dog. He smiled a bit at that, Ruby probably brought the flowers and Yang the dog. Reaching over to the scroll he quickly opened it and typed up a quick text to Yang, it read simply 'Good Morning'. His finger hovered over the send button, he knew the moment he sent it his life would erupt into chaos for at least the rest of the day.

Taking a deep breath he pressed it and set the scroll back on the table, less than three minutes later he felt the building shake slightly. Another small smile began forming on his face.

**Again I'm sorry for how long this took to come out, but as stated above I've been busy. Also I have a weird question, would anyone here be interested in writing a 'Reading' story base of of this story. I've seen and read a few but no one has ever expressed interest in one of mine like that, if you are PM me. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sup guys, so I just celebrated my XX birthday and realized something. I've been on this website for over 6 years now, I've been writing fanfiction for the better part of a decade. I'm not gonna lie, it's fuckin crazy, that combined with the fact that I'm getting married in a few months really makes me feel old. I was a teenager when I wrote my first chapter of a story. It was a six hundred word piece of shit that I never posted, oh how far we've come. Thanks to everyone who has walked this long ass road with me and I hope we can keep walking it. Enjoy.**

"So let me explain what's about to happen. I'm gonna ask you a question and you're gonna answer truthfully in detail. Otherwise I'm gonna crush your balls in my hand, got it?" Yang stared down at her boyfriend who looked more sheepish than afraid.

"I think I got the idea." He said with a weak grin.

"Good, first question, why have you been keeping your combat skills a secret?" She asked, her voice had noticeably lost its edge and taken on a more hurt tone.

Kakashi sighed. "Because I was tired, after living a relatively normal life for a few months, I found myself enjoying the peace. I guess I was hoping that if I hid who I was from the world... maybe I could forget to." Kakashi told her as he stared down at his hands.

"How strong are you?" This time her voice was more curious than anything.

"Hard to say." He shrugged. "I'd wager I could beat Qrow if I had to without a ton of trouble." He told the girl somewhat enjoying the look of surprise that took over her face. He raised his finger to the cloth medical patch covering his left eye. "This eye isn't just stylish babe, it's also functional."

Yang slowly raised her hand to the patch and gently moved it to the side revealing the eye, for the first time since she'd known the boy she could see the entirety of his face. She frowned as she looked at it. "I don't like it." She said shaking her had and recovering it. "It's angry, like... it feels like it's overflowing with pain and rage. It doesn't fit you." She explained, she was quiet for nearly a minute. "Who is Obito? Why does he hate you so much?"

Kakashi had known this question was coming and had prepared for it. "It's a long story, before I can tell you though, that red haired girl that stopped you from joining in on the fight. What is her relationship to him?"

Yang took on a scowl. "Pyrrha, I don't know really, we haven't spoken. She's currently under 'house' arrest for assisting in his attempt to kill you, aside from classes she's not allowed to leave he dorm room without a teacher escort. Why?" Yang made no attempt to hide her dislike for the girl who prevented her from helping Kakashi.

"She cares about Obito, she deserves to hear this to. I also want to thank her." He told her.

"For what?" Yang crossed her arms.

"For keeping you out of the fight." He said shocking and causing the girls eyes to flare red, he raised his hand stopping her. "You're strong Yang, but Obito is way out of your league. I don't have any doubt that he'd have killed you for no other reason than to hurt me. And he could do it to." Kakashi held a serious look on his face as he maintained eye contact with Yang. "Make no mistake Yang, she saved your life."

Yang appeared less than happy about it but let out a frustrated huff. "Fine." She began stomping to the exit.

**Kamui ****Dimension**

Obito laid on his cot panting heavily, sweating soaked every inch of his body. He hadn't been training, in fact he hadn't left his cot in more than a day, he was completely naked as he toss and turn. A small pool of vomit sat on the stone ground next to him. He didn't know what was wrong with him, he couldn't string together a thought more complex than cries of agony that came from every muscle in his body, this included his missing arm.

He didn't need a doctor to tell him he was bad off, his fever easily sat at a hundred and seven degrees. It'd likely be even higher if he hadn't crushed an ice dust crystal in his hand and spread it across his body. It worked well enough at first, his sweat would freeze only to melted by his own body temperature. It was a miserable cycle and all he want was to fall into unconsciousness, unfortunately that was dangerous with a fever of this level, even more unfortunately he didn't care anymore.

Obito rolled over the edge of the cot onto the hard stone below, shakily he lifted himself onto his knees. Taking a deep breath Obito raised his head only to swiftly bring it down as hard as he could onto the stone floor. "Ahhh!" He yelled before repeating the process, chips of stone flew and cracks spread out as he slammed his now profusely bleeding head into the stone over and over.

With one last cry of pain Obito brought his head down onto the stone once more, his body fell limp as blood puddled around his head. It soon met and mixed with the vomit nearby. Obito however didn't care as he'd finally lost consciousness and blackness took over his vision.

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi sat with his eyes closed as he prepared for the conversation that was about to happen. He knew he was going to be delving into memories he'd done damnedest to lock away, memories more painful than any wound he'd ever known. The sound of the door opening alerted him that his prep time was up. So his slight surprise it wasn't just Yang and Pyrrha, a till older man he recognized as the headmaster of this academy stood by the door closing it after they were all inside.

Seeming to notice his gaze Ozpin smiled. "It's good to see your awake Mr. Hatake, I can tell that even in this stressful that you are doing far better than when we first met." He said leaning on his cane.

"I appreciate it sir, but if I may ask, why are you here?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, simply put, I'm curious. It's not everyday a 'civilian' and a complete unknown engage in a level of combat that would put many veteran huntsmen to shame, that along with the fact that I had the opportunity to to speak with this Obito however briefly. I'd very much like to learn more about the boy." Ozpin explained. "But all that aside, I need to hear your side of what happened and whether you'd like to press charge against Ms. Nikos here. She is currently under observation for accessory assault, it took quite a bit of string pulling to have it lowered to that rather than attempted murder."

Kakashi nodded. "I understand." Kakashi looked over to the red headed girl who had clear bags under her eyes, she stood looking very uncomfortable against the wall. "Pyrrha Nikos." He said getting the girls attention. "What's your relationship with Obito Uchiha?" He asked sincerely.

He could see tears begin to well up in her eyes. "He's... he's my best friend." She choked out.

Kakashi didn't need to use his other eye to tell she was in pain, it was clear she cared about Obito deeply. "I see." Kakashi let out a long sigh. "How much has he told you about me, or his past?" He asked.

"Nothing." She responded wiping her eyes.

He nodded. "Well then I guess I should start from the beginning. My name is Kakashi Hatake, former shinobi of the Konoha. I'm fully aware that none of that means anything to any of you. In terms you'll understand, I am a ninja from a hidden village of other ninja, I was a jonin before coming to Vale, an elite. Where I come from shinobi are place in teams of four, similar to huntsmen. Though instead of four students it was three rookie shinobi and one elite to mentor them." Kakashi explained to the three who remained silent. "The four members of my team were Minato Namikaze, our mentor. Myself, a girl by the name of Rin Nohara... and Obito Uchiha."

"Together we made up team Minato. Obito was the deadlast of our academy class, he was a goofball, an idiot and often a liability." Kakashi could feel anger build up in the red haired girls gaze as he spoke. "And he was also the kindest, most loyal and optimistic person I've ever met, and he was my best friend." Kakashi looked down at his hands, specifically the right one, the one that had killed Rin. "Our last mission together was to destroy a bridge, our village was at war and we knew the enemy would want to use the bridge to reach another village to use as a relief point."

"I'm sorry." Ozpin interrupted. "Aside from the fact that there hasn't been a war on Remnant in nearly a century, when Qrow found you in Mistral you were only fourteen. Are you implying that you were a soldier at such a young age?"

Kakashi snorted. "I became a soldier the day I graduated the academy, at age seven." These words sent a chill through everyone present, Kakashi then looked to Yang. "I took my first life before I was half your age."

Surprising everyone Ozpin slammed his fist into the wall next to him. "Child soldiers, such a thing hasn't been acceptable on Remnant for centuries."

"Our mission was to destroy the bridge, to do so we had to make our way through enemy territory. Our sensei, Minato, was one of our villages greatest warriors and was thus sent to the frontlines leaving the three of us to destroy the bridge. We were ambushed and Rin was taken by the enemy." Kakashi clenched his fist. "I wanted to leave her and complete the mission, I said she was a shinobi and knew the risks. Obito wouldn't hear any of it." This time Kakashi looked to Pyrrha. "Obito was completely in love with Rin, he was an orphan and an outcast, she was the first person to form a real connection with him. So needless to say he was going to go after her. It went against the rules to go off mission to save a teammate. I'll never forget his words that day. Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash."

"We tracked her captors back to a cavern they were using as a base of operations, we fought and during the fight one of the enemies managed to cut my eye out." Kakashi traced the scar along his face. "Regardless we managed to defeat them and save Rin, but not before the cavern began caving in. A rock was about to fall on and kill me, but Obito pushed me out of the way." Tears were now falling from Kakashi's eye. "Obito's entire right side was completely crushed beneath the boulder." Pyrrha gasped as she thought about the was his face was scarred. "He was alive but not for long."

Reaching up Kakashi pulled off the patch over his eye revealing his Sharingan, Pyrrha's eyes widened as she recognized the red iris. "When a shinobi rises to the rank of Jonin it's customary to give them a gift, Obito chose with his dying wish to give me his eye. With it he made me promise to always protect Rin. So with that we left Obito to die in that cave. For a long time that was it, Obito was dead and life was forced to move on." Kakashi felt the area around his eye. "The war ended with our victory and everything was peaceful, but only shortly. One of our enemies, Kiri, kidnapped Rin and... they put something inside her. A weapon, one that they wanted to be released when she returned to the village. I knew none of this as I went to save her. It was a suicide mission, me against several dozen of their best. I knew it and Rin knew it to."

"They were going put her under an illusion and have her return to the village, she wasn't going to allow that to happen." Kakashi stopped, his entire body was trembling by this point, Yang had move to his side and wrapped her arms around him. "My Lightning Blade jutsu, the one I used on Obito. Rin... she..." A sobbed wracked his body. "She threw herself onto it, my hand tore a hole in her chest. I killed her. The girl he loved, the one I was to protect above all others, I killed her with my own hand."

Kakashi sobbed silently for several minutes, his hand covering his face as he did. "I don't... I don't know how. But Obito survived... and he learned of what happened to Rin. So he attacked the village." Kakashi took several deep breaths. "On the night our teachers wife, Kushina gave birth to their first child, he attacked and released a weapon on our home that was even greater than the one inside Rin. Minato fought Obito and defeated him but in the end both he and Kushina sacrificed themselves to protect their baby. I didn't know at the time it was Obito, I flew into a rage."

Kakashi laid his head back. "I don't know how it happened, I used my eye at the same time he did, the Third hokage, the former leader of our village threw something in between us. Everything became chaos and I found myself in that forest in Mistral with Obito. Ever since I've been waiting for the day Obito would come for me and kill me, because I killed Rin."

**Kamui ****Dimension**

He didn't know how long he laid there, how long he'd slept, but as Obito's eyes opened he was met with a clarity he had felt in a long time. His fever had broken, the pain had subsided. He lifted himself into a sitting position, he was silent for several minutes.

He looked down at his hand, then up to the picture frame on the floor next to his cot, just out of reach of the blood and bile. He reached over and grabbed it. "Pyrrha, I fucked up huh?" He whispered as a small smile grew on his face.

**Sorry for the wait everyone, with certain things going on in the world right now, delivery drivers like me are working over time. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. LATER.**


	20. Chapter 20

**So I'm gonna try to get this out before the 30th, wish me luck. Enjoy.**

Kakashi sat in the chair across from from Ozpin, it had been several hours since his explanation and the sun had long since set. The elevator dinged and the doors opened to allow two more figures to enter the office. Glynda and Qrow walked over, Qrow stopping next to Kakashi and placing a hand on his shoulder. "How ya holding up kid?" He asked pulling out his flask.

"Better than your liver." Kakashi smirked.

Qrow snorted. "Smart ass."

"Well now that we're all here, Mr. Hatake, I believe you mention a possible way of bringing Obito Uchiha here?" Ozpin spoke up, after their earlier conversation the pair had spoken at length. Kakashi had also needed to sign several legal forms to relieve Pyrrha of any possible charges.

"Well, to bring him here might be a stretch, the best I can do is send him a message and hope he responds." He explained before raising his eyepatch showing his sharingan. "I still don't have a complete understanding of it, but I have a theory that when Obito disappears he's actually traveling to another dimension. Likely a pocket dimension that can only be accessed by the use of his sharingan, his eye."

Ozpin nodded catching on to where he was going. "And sense you have one of his eyes you believe you can travel there."

"Not exactly." Kakashi shook his head. "I've never been able to do that but what I have been able to do is do what he does to himself to other object. Create a portal to send other things through, something I've never seen him do. I want to send him a message. However I'm afraid that after using this technique I'll be completely unable to fight him when he comes."

"Why is that?" Ozpin asked.

Kakashi sighed. "The sharingan is an ability passed down through the Uchiha clan, it's hereditary. While I'm able to use it because I have his eye, my body isn't accustomed to it. It burns through a ludicrous amount of energy for me to use, at peak condition I can probably use it twice maybe three times in a day before collapsing from exhaustion. As I am now, using it has a good chance of knocking me unconscious. I doubt I'll be able to get out of bed for another two or three days."

The four sat in silence for several seconds before Qrow sighed. "What a drag."

Kakashi couldn't hold back a snort at that, images of a certain Nara popping into his head. Kakashi reached into his weapons pouch and then into the small hidden pocket sewed inside. He then pulled out a small folded paper square, he quickly unfolded it and paused to look at it. Qrow looked over his shoulder at it, it was a photograph of four people. A blonde man standing behind a younger Kakashi and Obito with a smile and his hands on their heads, in front of them all was a smiling brown haired girl with purple marks on her cheeks holding up two peace signs with her fingers.

Kakashi simply stared at it for a minute before flipping it over and bringing his thumb to his mouth and biting down drawing blood. Using the blood he quickly wrote out a short message. Kakashi to a deep breath. "I hope your all ready for this, cuz I know I'm not."

**With Obito**

Obito laid naked and submerged in the cold water of the river, his muscles were sore after everything that had happened. His fever had returned but nowhere near it was, the water helped keep his temperature down while also soothing his aches, the peaceful atmosphere of the Forever Fall Forest also helped him think. It didn't really matter what he thought about though, it always came back to Pyrrha in the end.

"He's wrong." Obito whispered before opening his eyes and sitting up, cold water falling from his hair in the process. "Pyrrha can never replace you... Rin. No one can, but I never wanted her to." Obito placed his face in his hand. "Pyrrha is my friend... my best friend... my only friend." Obito stood up, the shallow river only reaching half way up his shin. Obito breathed in deeply and held it. After several seconds he let it out before opening his eye and looking up into the late night sky.

The night sky on Remnant were so different and yet exactly the same. The constellations, the moon, it was all so alien and yet it was still a black void filled with tiny pricks of light.

A moment later he was back in his pocket dimension, the ever stagnant and unmoving air sent a small shiver through him. Walking over to the dresser next to his cot he pulled out a towel and began drying off, once he finished he began dressing himself. He reached for where he usually placed his shackles only to find them absent. "Ah right, they took them." He said to himself, it was to be expected. He was a criminal so it was only natural they would confiscate any weaponry. "I'll need to get them back." His hand then moved to the metal port where his prosthetic would go. "A new arm to..." He trailed off as he noticed something on the ground nearby.

His eye narrowed at the familiar photo. Bending over he grabbed it, team Minato, taken shortly after they were officially made a team. His eyes lingered on Rin for several seconds before he flipped it over, unsurprisingly there was a message written in what appeared to be blood. 'Beacon Tower, Pyrrha needs you' it read.

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi had been correct in his guess that he would pass out after using Kamui, luckily he was only unconscious for roughly an hour, even more lucky was the fact that Obito hadn't showed up yet. Pulling out his scroll he checked the time, it was nearly three in the morning. Looking around the office he observed the other three people present. Qrow was sitting on the floor with his back to the wall, he held a flask in one hand and his scroll in the other. What he was looking at Kakashi didn't know.

Glynda had taken over Ozpin's desk and holographic terminal in order to work on something class related. Ozpin himself had opted to simply stare out the window at the Vale skyline, a steaming mug in his hand. That was his eighth one by Kakashi's count.

Before his thoughts could go any further however an all to familiar pressure filled the room and if their reactions were anything to go by the others felt it to. Qrow was on his feet in an instant with his weapon in gun form aimed at the center of the room where a spiral distortion was appearing. Glynda doing the same with her riding crop, Ozpin however simply turned and watched calmly as the form of Obito appeared at the center of his office.

The room was silent for several seconds after he fully manifested. Then Qrow laughed lightly. "He knows how to make an entrance, I'll give him that."

Obito looked around the office though he never allowed Kakashi to leave his line of sight. Everyone but Ozpin tensed as he reached into his pocket and withdrew the photo of team Minato and tossed it to Kakashi who caught it between his fingers. "Where is she."

"Most likely asleep in her dorm room with her team." Ozpin spoke first. "Though she is currently under restrictions, she cannot leave the campus and cannot move about the campus unattended. Depending on how this meeting goes, her future as a huntress or even her freedom could be at risk."

Obito stared at the man for several seconds. "I see, so you intend to use one of your students futures as leverage against me. A student that clearly has limitless potential as a protector of humanity. You'd really throw her away just to get to me?" The pair maintained a glaring match with one another until Obito smirked. "A good strategy, to bad it won't work. You're going to drop all charges from Pyrrha Nikos and completely scrub her record of everything related to this whole situation." Obito said this with an air of absolute confidence.

Even Ozpin looked surprised at this declaration, he'd been around long enough to be able to tell when someone was attempting to bluff or manipulate. This boy wasn't doing that, he fully believed what he'd just said would happen. "And why may I ask would I do that?"

"Because you owe me a very great deal, and your debt is due." Obito responded.

"What could I possibly owe you young man?" Ozpin sounded legitimately confused.

Obito looked to Qrow. "Been a while eh Qrow, though I know you don't remember our last meeting."

"The hell you talkin about kid?" Qrow asked.

"Every time you try to remember how you got away with that woman, Amber if I remember her name correctly, you get a splitting headache. You remember cutting the appendage that woman attached to her face, then nothing, then you were aboard the VTOL over Vale. Sound about right?" Obito asked the man, a look of realization forming on the three adults presents faces. Obito looked back to Ozpin. "Without me that girl would be dead and Qrow himself would likely be dead as well."

"Wait a second, why the hell would you help me save Amber only to erase my memory?" Qrow demanded with a angry expression.

"How do you think I found out where Kakashi was hiding?" Once against surprise took over the group. "That woman must really be important if you were willing to sell out your nieces boyfriend to the guy you knew wanted nothing more than to kill him. I'm not gonna lie, even I was surprised with how easy you gave him up, I half expect to have to threaten to kill the girl myself to get it out of you." Obito eyed Ozpin once again. "So what's it gonna be Headmaster?"

Ozpin maintained a calm face but his grip on his cane tightened, this boy was something else. It had been a very long time since anyone had flipped a situation on him so quickly and thoroughly. They'd brought him in here thinking they hand the better hand but it turned out he was holding the joker and they didn't know. Ozpin sighed. "Very well, you are correct, we do owe you immeasurably for protecting Amber."

Obito grinned in victory. "Obito." He lost his smile. Kakashi struggled to his feet from the chair he'd been in, chakra exhaustion clear as day. He was defenseless. In a blur of motion Obito appeared in front of the silver haired boy and grabbed him by the face.

"KAKASHI!" Qrow shouted as he jumped into action just as everyone else did but they were to late, the pair disappeared completely from the office.

**Kamui Dimension**

The two teens appeared a few feet above the ground and Obito tossed Kakashi away from him before he landed sending the injured boy roughly bouncing along the ground. "We're alone now." Obito said after a short period of silence. "No one around to distract us, nobody to get in our way." Obito began walking over to Kakashi who was struggling to lift himself onto his knees. "You lied to me." Obito spat as he reached the teen and delivered a kick to his side hard enough to knock him over. "You promised me." He seethed before delivering another causing the downed boy to gasp as his lungs tried to get air. "You swore that you'd protect her!" He kicked him again making him spit up blood.

"I failed." Kakashi choked out as he looked up at the one beating him, to his shock there were tears falling from his visible eye. "Obito." Another kick cut him off.

"HOW!? You were the best of us dammit! You were Sensei's favorite, the son of a legend, an elite shinobi! SO HOW COULD YOU LET HER DIE LIKE THAT?!" Obito screamed as he stepped over the boy and sat down straddling him, cocking back his fist he brought it down into Kakashi's face. "HOW COULD YOU LET THEM TAKE HER AND PUT THAT THING INSIDE HER!?" He punched him again. "HOW COULD YOU LET HER DO THAT TO HERSELF?!" Another punch.

Kakashi felt water falling on his face, tears were dripping from Obito down onto him. "I'm sorry Obito." He whispered. "I'm so sorry... my friend."

Obito's fist slammed down onto the stone ground next to Kakashi's head with enough force to create a spiderweb crater beneath them. "Why?" Obito was choking back his sobs. "WHY DON'T YOU HATE ME DAMMIT!? I killed Sensei, I killed Kushina, I orphaned their child, I killed hundreds of villagers and ripped you away from everything you've ever known and loved. How can you still call me your friend?" Obito almost sound like he was begging.

"Because, I forgive you Obito." Kakashi responded.

"HOW!?" Obito shouted again.

"Because, your my friend. Those who break the rules are trash, but..." Kakashi trailed off.

"Those who abandon their friends are worse than trash."

**One year today, wasn't sure I'd finish this in time. Not a hundred percent sure how I feel about this one but at the same time I like it. Let me know how you all feel in the reviews. LATER.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the wait guys, I got hit hard by a bit of writers block but I'm back. Enjoy.**

"Madara Uchiha was alive and obtained the rinnegan. That's a horrifying thought." Kakashi said from where he laid on his back on the cold stone floor of Obito's Kamui dimension.

"He may be dead now but Zetsu is still alive. With how long has passed, I'm certain he's found someone else to be his pawn by now." Obito replied from where he laid several feet away.

"So how did you end up befriending the 'Invincible Girl' of Mistral?" From his position Kakashi couldn't see the Uchiha's face but he could tell a small smile began growing on his face.

"She shot me in the chest." He said simply earning a snort from the silver haired boy. The pair had been in this position for several hours now, neither had the energy to move so instead they just laid there and talked. "I couldn't force myself to stop thinking about her, I tried to but nothing worked. So I decided to go see her, we talked. Then I went back and talked some more. She asked for a sparring match and I accepted. I continued like that for a while, now she's the greatest friend I could ever ask for." He explained allowing mirth to enter his voice. "How did you end up dating a girl like Yang Xiao Long?"

"You know her name?" Kakashi asked with a bit of surprised.

"I know all about her, Ruby Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen. Their scroll numbers, daily routines, blood types, fighting styles, weapons of choice. I even know the exact lay out of their house of Patch. My target was an elite ninja trained personally by the fourth Hokage, I did my homework on those around you." Obito said all this in a very monotone voice.

Kakashi was quite for several second. "You really have changed." A small amount of amusement could be heard in his voice. "The old Obito never would have had the patience to learn all that."

"Your girlfriend's mom probably want to kill me by the way, to find Qrow I attacked her clan and ended up killing a member of her clan." Obito said getting a grunt in response.

"Yeah well, she probably doesn't like me all that much either. She attacked and almost killed me, I put a lightning blade through her shoulder." Kakashi waved it off as he spoke.

"She actually managed to deal damage to you? I'm starting to think I over trained if you were that weak." Obito laughed with Kakashi laughing as well, the pair continued chuckling lightly for several more seconds before allowing a peaceful silence to fall over them. "I think it's about time we went back." Obito said forcing himself into a sitting position.

"Yeah, but I can't move. Chakra exhaustion, plus you got me pretty good with those punches." Kakashi said without moving.

Obito stumbled to his feet and slowly walked over to the other teen, dropping to one knee Obito quickly grabbed Kakashi's arm and slung it over his shoulder. "Let's go... my friend."

**Beacon**

Ozpin sat alone in his office staring at the center of the room, he'd been there for hours waiting. Only minutes after Obito had taken Kakashi, Qrow had left to tell Yang what had happened. Ozpin had to practically beg him to wait until classes ended for the day, Glynda had stayed to wait with him until he ordered her to get whatever rest she could before classes began. Even he wasn't entirely certain what he was expecting, a body to appear maybe, Obito to pop in and gloat.

A distortion in the air at the center of the office brought him to his feet, his hand tightened around his cane. While he doubted he'd be able to touch the boy because of his ability he was more than confident in his own ability to defend himself.

The tension in him was released almost immediately after Obito fully appeared with a, very much still breathing, Kakashi. "Hey Ozpin." Kakashi said weakly. "Mind taking us back to the hospital?"

Shortly after these words both teens collapsed.

**Hours Later**

Obito slowly opened his eyes to find he was once again in the Beacon hospital ward, he could feel the multiple tubes inserted into his arm. The fact that his body wasn't wracked with pain and instead a dull ache meant he was likely on pain killers. His mouth was dry and his stomach was empty, if he remembered correctly he hadn't eaten anything substantial in several days and whatever he had eaten he'd vomited up, needless to say, he was famished. "I would murder for some ramen right now." He whispered to himself.

A gasp from next to him gained his attention. "Obi?" He looked over and found a familiar redhead standing next to his bed with her hands covering her mouth and tears in her eyes.

A weak smile grew on his face. "Hey Pyr... I guess I've got some explaining to do huh?"

A moment later she was on top of him with her arms around his waist and face buried in his chest, he could feel her tears bleeding through his shirt. Her sobs shook his bed. Slowly he wrapped his arm around her and pressed his forehead to the top of her head. Together the pair laid in each others arms, neither caring how long had passed.

**Two Days Later**

Obito stretched his legs as he stood from his bed, he was stiff from not moving much. He'd been back to a hundred percent the day before, the cells of the first hokage allowed him to recover from chakra exhaustion far faster than the average shinobi, Kakashi would likely be bedridden for at least two more days. The only reason he'd remained in the bed for as long as he had was because Pyrrha had insisted.

He quickly dressed himself in his usual outfit, one of the dark blue sleeves hung loosely at his side, he'd need to get a replacement arm soon. It wouldn't be difficult, he would just call the manufacturer that made his original one and have another made and delivered. It would likely be two or three weeks before he got it. "Maybe I should get a spare this time." He muttered to himself as he stepped out of his room and began walking.

Once we was outside he activated his kamui and disappeared only to reappear a few moments later in the familiar glass surroundings of Ozpin's office. The headmaster hadn't noticed his arrival as he stood watching the courtyard below. "I feel we-" Obito started only for Ozpin to spin on his heel and threw his steaming mug of coffee at the one eyed boys face while readying his cane in a defensive manner. The mug and it's contents passed harmlessly through him and shattered against the floor. The pair stood in silence for a few seconds as the headmaster did a very good job of hiding the fact he was trying very hard to calm his racing heart. "...need to discuss a few things." He continued where he left off as if the proceeding event never happened.

Dropping his defensive stance the headmaster cleared his throat, also pretending he hadn't thrown and broken his favorite mug. "Indeed, please have a seat Mr. Uchiha." He said gesturing to the empty chair across from his desk.

**Hours Later**

Pyrrha knocked her team leaders shield aside a struck him across the chest with the flat of her blade sending him to the ground. "You forgot to keep your stance low again, when you stand straight up like that it's easy to knock you over. Also remember to keep your shield tucked in a bit more." She instructed with a smile as she helped him up. She hadn't known the blonde boy for very long and had chosen him as her partner largely on a whim, but in that short time she'd grown to really like the teen. Of course not in the same way she felt for Obito, but she felt like she could trust the boy.

Jaune Arc was a great guy but he was the polar opposite of Obito, while Obito was cool and always seemed to be in complete control of any situation he was in, Jaune was definitely closer to being a clumsy dork. That wasn't an insult either, if she hadn't long since come to terms with her feelings for Obito she could have seen herself being attracted to that dopey smile he had. He was like a puppy.

"Come on Jaune, get back up! You've got a few more rounds in you!" Nora shouted from nearby.

Jaune laid panting on the ground thoroughly drenched in sweat. "No... I think I'm good for the night. My butt can only handle so much abuse." He said from his spot on the ground. "Great team training everyone..." He finally grabbed the offered hand from Pyrrha who easily pulled him to his feet.

"You're making progress, you even managed to maintain your aura for most of the match. I'm sure you'll find your semblance in no time." Pyrrha remarked as the group began making their way out of the gym and towards the first year dorms.

"Hey Pyrrha, are you going to drop by the hospital to see your friend?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha gave a small smile and shook her head. "I went earlier and he was already gone."

"He didn't tell you he was leaving?" Ren spoke up.

"That's rude." Nora said placing her hands on her hips.

"No, that's just how Obito has always been. He'll disappear without a trace, not telling anyone where he's going or what he's doing." She shrugged as she explained this. "But he always comes back sooner or later, and if I really need him I can always call him. He's never further than a few minutes away thanks to his semblance."

Her team had been more than a little skeptical of Obito for a little while, and to a certain extent they still were. They were good friends and had decided to trust her and give the boy a chance, something that meant a great deal to her. Even if they had yet to actually meet the Uchiha in person. That was more than she could say for team RWBY however. She knew they were all good people but Yang Xiao Long had a serious and sadly justifiable vendetta against Obito, Ruby Rose seemed to be more than a little nervous about the boy. Anytime he was brought up around her she seemed to tense up. Weiss Schnee seemed to have very little of an opinion about Obito, and finally Blake Belladonna was easily as difficult to read as their own Ren. Their two teams had maintained a friendly relationship, Nora and Yang being common sparring partners. Their leaders also seem to be quite friendly with one another. Pyrrha and Yang however were still on very rocky ground with one another, which Pyrrha could understand.

Before she realized it the group had reached their dorm room door and Jaune was feeling around in his pocket. "Where is it?"

Pyrrha couldn't help but giggle before pulling out her scroll. "I've got it Jaune." She said as the door unlocked and gave it a push. The four quickly noticed the presence in the room. Pyrrha smiled at the one armed boy laying on her bed flipping through one of her textbooks.

"You really need to invest in some kind of security for your room." Obito spoke still reading the book.

"What would be the point when you can just walk through the wall?" Pyrrha laughed entering and sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I'll have you know I came in through the window this time." He gestured to the open window with amusement in his voice. He then turned his eye to the other three people in the room, each watching him cautiously. "And you people must be the members of team JNPR, you can relax I won't bite. My name is Obito Uchiha." He told the three as he stood up and set the book to the side.

Jaune was the first to step forwards and offer his hand. "Uh, it's good to meet you. Pyrrha talks about you a lot." Obito took the offered hand and gave it a firm shake. Though to the blondes surprise he did so with his left hand rather than his right, it was only then that he remembered Pyrrha mentioning he'd lost his right. His face grew red as he thanked the gods he didn't appear offended.

"And if I'm correct, you are Pyr's partner and leader. Jaune Arc right?" As he spoke Pyrrha raised an eyebrow, he had a bit to much of a playful tone. It was the same tone as when he was planning something. "I've actually been hoping to talk to you for a little while now." His grip tightened enough to earn a wince.

"Obito." Pyrrha began in a tone usually reserved for a mother warning their child not to misbehave.

Obito flashed a quick grin. "I promise I'll bring him back." Then before anyone could react the two boys were gone.

Pyrrha was left rubbing her temples as Nora and Ren, mostly Nora, began panicking. "Why do I love that idiot?" She muttered to herself.

**Well as every married man should, I have acquired a throne, my very own recliner. Perfect to sit down and write fanfiction in. Leave me a review and let me know what you all think. LATER.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I hear you all laughing at my recliner, cackles laced with jealousy! Your cheeks wish they were this comfortable! Enjoy.**

"I don't like it, that jerk should be locked up." Yang growled as she pushed Kakashi's wheelchair through the halls. "And Nikos, the only reason she's still here is because she's famous."

Kakashi shook his head. "There are a lot of things about the situation you don't know and that I can't tell you, Obito held the better hand and got both himself and Pyrrha off." Kakashi explained to his firing girl friend, he didn't blame her for being as angry as she was it was part of her nature. He very semblance was proof of that, then of course was the fact that she was a naturally protect person. If someone messed with someone she cared about then all bet were off. "Obito has done horrible things and has hurt a lot of people, but he's still my friend. I can't turn my back on him."

Yang huffed as they turned a corner. "And I get that, if it were Ruby and I in your situation I'd do every possible to help her... I just need some time to come to terms with the idea one someone whose been haunting you for years being around." She told him as they came to a stop at a door, pulling out her scroll she unlocked it and pushed it open. Peeking in a smile spread across her face before pushing him into the empty dorm room. "Perfect."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the change in attitude. "Where's your team?"

"Weiss dragged Ruby to the library to study, Blake tends to disappear around this time and doesn't pop up till dinner. Which leaves us with the room to ourselves." She purred.

"So what, want to watch a movie?" Kakashi asked examining the jury rigged bunk bed not paying much attention to the blonde.

"I had other plans." She said followed by the sound of cloth hitting the floor.

Looking to her Kakashi found Yang had removed her jacket leaving her in just her tube top, her hand unbuckling her belt causing her half skirt to fall as well. "Oh, I see... You know I can barely move right?" He asked with his eyes traveling all over her body.

With a hungry look Yang grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him out of the wheelchair before throwing him onto one of the beds. "Oh don't worry." She said as she climbed on top of him, her hands slipping under his shirt. "Just let me handle everything."

**Elsewhere**

Obito and Juane reappeared moments after disappearing from the dorm room, Obito shoving the blonde to the ground. "I'd be careful if I were you, a fall from here could be dangerous." Obito said with amusement in his voice.

"WhaaaaAAAA!" He shouted as he noticed he was next to the edge of the roof of a VERY tall building. It took several seconds to realize they were at the top of Beacon tower. "WHAT!? HOW?! WHY?!" He spouted in a panic while holding his stomach looking sick.

"Because Jaune Arc, I wanted to have a talk with you and thought that this would be a great place for it. Beautiful view, fresh air and nobody to bother us." Obito explained sitting down on the edge of the tower allowing his legs to dangle. "You are the leader of team JNPR, am I right?" He asked the boy who seemed to be regaining his composure though was staying far from the edge.

"Uh, yeah." He answered nervously.

"And you're Pyrrha's partner." Obito continued.

"Yeah." He nodded. "What's this about?"

"I just wanted to make somethings clear to you. As a leader the lives of your subordinates depend on you, your commands, your decisions, they can mean the difference between whether your team makes it back from a mission." Obito explained this as he watched the sun starting to set in the distance. "I'm sure you already know that Pyrrha and I are close, she's the greatest friend I have in this world. She's the kindest most genuine person you will ever meet and if you earn her trust she will follow you into hell without hesitation." Obito smiled to himself as he said this. "I guess what I'm getting at Jaune Arc is this." Obito turned to looked at the teen, his Mangyeko Sharringan blazing brightly in his eye. "Don't. Fuck. Up. Because if anything happens to that girl, you will pray for the fires of hell. Do you understand?"

Jaune had never felt a sensation like this before, it went beyond simple fear. The malice in this boys words washed over him like ice water, he felt like an infant beneath a dragons claw. Complete helplessness. Slowly Jaune nodded his head. "Y-y-yes." His voice was barely audible, his body trembling.

Then as quickly as the feeling had hit him it disappeared, a smile spread across his face. "Good to hear, I could tell right away you were a good guy. I'm sure with Pyrrha's help your team will be something great. I'm counting on you Jaune." Without leaving any time for reply Obito pushed off the tower and began falling leaving Jaune alone.

After a few minutes Jaune looked around. "How do I get down from here?"

**Beacon ****Library**

"Alright, so next week we'll be going over chapter seven in Professor Greene's class instead of six. She said we'll be returning to that chapter later in the years." Weiss explained to the nearly catatonic Ruby as she flipped to another page in her text book. "Ruby! Pay attention, this is all likely to be on the next test." Weiss snapped at her leader earning a groan.

"Weiss, we've been studying for hours, can't we call it a night?" She complained.

"It's only been two hours." Weiss said sternly.

"I get why a huntsmen might need to know about stealth, but why security? I doubt grimm are big on using locks and trip wires." A male voice asked from next to the heiress.

Weiss huffed. "There's more to a huntsmen's job than just killing grimm you dolt." She said turning to the source of the question only to pause. "Who are you?" She asked only just realizing the boy hadn't been there before.

"Obito Uchiha, and you must be Weiss Schnee." Obito replied causing Ruby who'd been slumped over with her head on the table to shoot to her feet in an instant and disappeared behind a nearby bookshelf leaving her head poking out.

Weiss was surprised but took on a suspicious look. "Obito Uchiha, as in the criminal who assaulted and injured a civilian, a huntress in training and cause several thousand lien in property damage?" She asked while crossing her arms.

"The one and only." He nodded without showing any real emotion, he then looked over to Ruby who was staring at him with clear nervousness. "Ruby Rose, where is Kakashi right now?"

The younger girl took on a glare, unfortunately for her it came out looking more cute than intimidating. "Why?"

Obito held up his scroll. "I need to talk to him and he isn't answering." He replied calmly.

"I don't know." She said quickly.

"Alright, then where is Yang? If he's not with her then I'd bet she knows." He leaned back in the library tables chair.

"I don't know, go away." She continued with her attempts to glare at him.

"Would you mind checking your scroll for me? I know you have a app that lets you track each other because Tai made you for safety." He requested causing a look of surprise to cross the girls face.

"How?" She squeaked.

"I did my homework Ruby Rose, age fifteen, height five two, blood type O, weight ninety four pounds." Every word Obito spoke caused the already pale girl to grow white. "I could keep telling you things about yourself, like what you talk about in your sleep. But I have places to be, so could you tell me where I can find Kakashi?" Normally Obito wouldn't have been nearly as hostile as he was seeing as he really had know reason to dislike the poor girl. Unfortunately Obito was still in the process of healing and his wounds were very much still open, emotionally and mentally speaking.

He hadn't completely forgiven Kakashi for killing Rin, and he doubted he ever truly would. Despite what the silver haired boy said he knew Kakashi still held his own anger and resentment for what Obito had done. For the pair to simply bury the hatchet and act as if everything was completely fine, that just wasn't a possibility. While neither were outright hostile or malicious like before, the healing process would still take a long time and even then there would always be a scar.

As for Ruby and the rest of her family, she had the unfortunate position of being someone who Kakashi cared about and thus earned his hatred. And despite that hatred largely disappearing, his view of her was left in a less than favorable place through no real fault of her own. In short, things were very complicated with the Uchiha's feeling towards Kakashi and his loved ones right now.

After several more seconds she pulled out her scroll and looked down at it, Weiss watching the whole interaction with a deep frown. "She's in our dorm room, room two oh two."

Obito smiled. "Good girl." A moment later he was gone.

"Ruby, are you oka-" Weiss stopped as she watched her team leader fall to her knees and begin crying. Without a moments hesitation she ran over and pulled the younger girl into a hug as she shook.

**With Kakashi (EXPLICIT CONTENT WARNING!)**

Kakashi had a lot of experience in a lot of things in his like. Spy, assassination, sabotage, hand to hand combat, first aid, dog training. He was a master in all and more, this however was something he'd never done before and was going solely off of instinct. With his face buried between the legs of the blonde on top of him, his tongue moved in circles.

Yang for her part was running her mouth along his member, it was a pleasure he'd never felt before. Kakashi had been completely focused on training as a shinobi since long before his body was even capable of being aroused, and while he of course had the same urges ever red blooded male had he'd had the discipline to ignore it and focus on more important things. The euphoria he was feeling right now however made him regret the choice of abstinence up until now. That being said he was happy his first time with this time of encounter was with someone he loved like Yang.

He lifted his arms with some effort and wrapped them around her body and began running his hands along her naked back, this elicited a moan from the girl.

"Kakas- Oh shit." And like that the mood was ruined as Obito walked through the locked door. In an instant Yang screamed, jumped off of Kakashi and wrapped herself up in a blanket. Kakashi was left staring back at the Uchiha from his immobile position on the bed, lower body still exposed and face wet.

"Obito." Kakashi said simply as he used every bit of self control he had not to start screaming at the teen.

There was a brief silence. "I... I'll uh, I'll call you later." Obito said still wide eyed as he walked backwards through the wall.

There was silence for another few minutes. "I hate him so much." Yang said from under the blankets.

**Vale**

Obito had seen a lot of horrible things in his life, things that haunted his dreams and would likely do so for the rest of his life. He could confidently say Kakashi's dick was now firmly near the top of that list. A shiver ran down his spine as he actively began suppressing the memory.

He shook his head as he looked down at the warehouse across the street, he'd decided to track down the group that had attacked that girl that was so important to Ozpin and his people. It hadn't been extremely hard, a few shadow clones managed it in only two days. It was mainly as a bargaining chip, if Ozpin hadn't accepted 'debt' argument, he'd planned on offering their location in exchange for clearing Pyrrha's record.

"I guess all that effort wasn't a complete waste." He said to himself as he raise his mask to his face and disappeared.

**So that was incredibly uncomfortable to write, from now on I think I gonna stick to implied sexual content, a lot easier to do. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think in the reviews. LATER.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Blah blah broken foot blah blah. Enjoy.**

Obito watched the White Fang grunts mill about the floor of the warehouse below, he sat up in the rafters hidden behind an extremely rudimentary illusion. Given the night vision that was common among faunus it would be foolish to simply remain in the shadows and simply hope none of the glance up and see him sitting there. He'd been keeping an eye on them and their actions for the better part of two weeks now.

The day he decided to begin surveying the three that had attacked the woman Ozpin was so keen to protect, they had left for Mistral. Shadowing them wouldn't have been an issue but at the moment he was doing this as both a favor and a form of training, neither of which did he feel was enough of a reason to travel to another continent. Instead he decided to post up nearby and keep an eye on the one they left in charge of their operation in Vale while they were away, the very person that was strutting into the warehouse now, cigar in his mouth and cane twirling in his hand.

The man went about berating the many grunts over their tasks, as he did this Obito felt a vibration in his pocket. Pulling out his scroll Obito found a message from who else but his redheaded best friend. The girl had scolded him for twenty minutes straight over leaving her leader on top of that tower, apparently Ozpin had to open a fire hatch near the top of the tower to let him in. The problem with this was that the door was connected to the sprinkler system in the tower, open the door and the sprinklers go off by design seeing as it was only suppose to be opened in case of fire. Ozpin had been less than amused by his soaked office.

'Your arm(s) came in.' The message read, a grin grew on his face. He'd been getting tired of being one armed, and his spares would keep him from having to deal with this again. Before his thoughts on the matter could go any further he felt a vibration in the metal rafter he was sitting on, looking over he saw a girl standing on the beam walking towards him scroll in hand and an umbrella in her other. Obito raised an eyebrow as she approached, it was clear she couldn't see through his genjutsu and he was sure he was completely silent.

She stopped a few feet away from him and began looking around, through the other side of her scroll he could see a circle with a blinking dot at the center. Then a thought occurred to him, he quickly turned his scroll completely off and as he thought the blinking dot vanished. A smile grew on his face, Remnant's technology never ceased to impress him. He never even considered they'd be able to monitor scroll signals within the warehouse. His smile fell as the girl reached out in front of her and her hand brushed across the outer rim of the genjutsu covered area around him, normally this wouldn't mean anything as the chakra couldn't be felt physically. However a spark of aura appeared as she touched it.

Alarm appeared on her face as she immediately swung her umbrella through the area he was sitting in, and while the blow simply passed through him it also effectively dispelled the illusion. "Boo." He said as the girl was finally able to see him. She swung again but this time Obito opted to dodge by leaning back and allowing himself to fall from the rafter all the way down to the main floor. There was a moment of silence as everyone present in the warehouse stopped what they were doing and stared at him. Obito decided in that few moments how he was going to handle this situation.

Every grunt quickly pulled out a weapon of some kind, mostly hand guns and aimed them at him. The girl from before dropped down near him and leaned her umbrella on her shoulder as the ginger with the cigar and cane stepped forward. "Neo, you found a rat." He said simply as he looked Obito up and down. "Get rid of him and get back to work." He told the White Fang who all took aim.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" Obito shouted as he began flailing his arms wildly, his voice a higher pitch than usual. As the Fang members opened fire he continued his flailing now with his whole body as he seemingly dance around like a fool. All while either dodging the rounds fired or using kamui to avoid them. After several seconds of sustained fire everyones gun ran dry and Obito was left in a single armed hand stand. "WAIT! I know the scary lady!"

The grunts finished reloading and prepared to continue firing. "Hold up." The ginger held up his hand stopping them. "Cinder sent you?"

"Well no... but I know her. I kinda owe her a favor." Obito responded giving a thumbs up. "I wanted to talk to her before she left for Mistral but wasn't fast enough."

The cane wielder stared at him for several more seconds, he then reached into his coat and pulled out his scroll. "If you're lying you're dead." He said before dialing in a number.

It rang for only a few seconds before the screen went black. _"What?" _A heavily distorted voice spoke.

"We've got an intruder in the warehouse, claims he knows you." He answered.

There was a moment of silence. _"Describe him."_

"Average height, wears a weird mask with one eye hole, acts like a fo-" He was quickly cut off.

_"Give him the scroll." _With a shrugged he tossed the scroll to Obito who fumbled with it for a few seconds.

"Hello?"

_"What do you want?" _The voice lost it's filter and took on a female sounding one, suspicion was thick.

Obito turned away from the man with the cane and the short girl, placing the scroll close to his ear he lowered voice so only the person on the other end of the call could hear him, his voice also shifted to his 'Madara voice'. "I figure we should speak, after interrupting your little assassination attempt I feel I owe you."

_"Where's the girl?"_ She asked.

"No clue, after I got what I wanted out of that drunk I had no other reason to care." He could hear a low growl on the other end. "That being said I rather certain it's safe to assume she's somewhere within Beacon academy, their airship was making a beeline there when left them. I don't know who she is but if I wanted to protect someone I'd surround them with as many trained fighters as possible."

There was another brief silence. _"Give the scroll back to Roman." _

Obito turned back to the now named thief. "She wants to talk to you again." He shouted with his voice higher pitched again.

Roman held the scroll to his ear for a moment. "She want's to know your name by the way."

Obito thought for only a moment. "You can call me Tobi."

**Beacon**

"Two fifty two, two fifty three." Kakashi counted as sweat dripped off his body, he was hanging upside down by his legs. He wore a harness on his torso that provided resistance as he performed his hanging sit ups.

"Wow." Yang said aloud from her spot next to the rest of her team. Kakashi had been cleared to workout for a couple days and had complained about wanting to get some training in. Team RWBY had a three hour gym session every Sunday, Wednesday, and Friday by Ruby's instructions. Generally this time was spent working out however they saw fit, Yang lifted weights, Ruby ran on the tread mill, etc. Naturally Yang invited the boy to join them interested in what a workout for her 'secret badass' boyfriend looked like. "I don't know whether to be impressed, jealous, turned on or some combination of the three."

"Yang that's gross." Ruby said sticking her tongue out as she took a break on a bench along side Weiss and Blake.

"Please keep your baser urges to yourself Yang." Weiss told her as she looked away from him with a slight blush, Blake seemed to be more interested in her book though Yang had caught her taking glances. Some might feel threatened by having other girl check out their boyfriend but Yang saw it more as a chance for bragging rights. Boys brag about how hot their girlfriends are, she enjoyed doing the same but with her man.

The sound of Velcro sounded as Kakashi removed the harness and dropped down to his feet. "Ah yeah, feels good to really work my muscles again." He said aloud as he performed a series of further stretches. "Alright Yang, how about some hand to hand sparring?" Kakashi asked turning to the four girls.

Yang lost a bit of her smile. "Uh, how about sparring with Ruby instead. You still don't have aura so you could still get hurt if a strong blow lands."

Kakashi shook his head with a smile. "Yang my dear, I may not have aura but I can assure I won't be in any danger."

Yang crossed her arms. "You can't possibly know that. I get that you lied about how strong you were but still, I just don't feel comfortable fighting you without aura."

Kakashi hummed to himself. "Alright, how about this, if I can beat Ruby, Weiss and Blake in succession without getting hit once you have to drop this whole 'fearing for me' train of thought?"

"Excuse me, do we have a say in this?" Weiss asked indignantly but was ignored.

Yang thought for several seconds. "Fine, but if you do get hit you have to let me unlock your aura." For what ever reason the boy had been against the idea, any time she asked he would always deflect the topic.

"Deal, Ruby let's go." He said quickly as he walked to the sparring ring on the other side of the gym. Ruby groaned at the very idea of hand to hand sparring, even after being forced by Yang to practice it multiple times a week it was still easily her weakest area of combat. Once the pair stood in the ring with the other three girls standing on the sidelines Kakashi spoke again. "Rules are simple, no weapons, aura or semblances. First to be knocked from the ring or forced to submit loses, at least that's how I win. You just have to hit me."

"Well I hit you once, I'm pretty sure I can do it again." Ruby shrugged.

"That's the spirit, begin." Kakashi dropped into a stance as Ruby did the same.

After several seconds Ruby lunged forward throwing an extremely sloppy punch. Kakashi allowed the punch to near his face before tilting to the side and grabbing her wrist with one hand and the waist band of her workout short with his other, from there he simply took advantage of her momentum and threw her over his shoulder and onto her back outside the ring after only a few seconds since the match started.

"One down." Kakashi laughed as he walked over and helped the younger girl up.

"Ochy." Ruby groaned rubbing her but as she walked back over to Yang. "Your turn Weiss." She said grabbing her water bottle.

Weiss sighed. "I never agreed to this, but fine. If for no other reason than last longer than that."

"Then let's do this." Kakashi got back into his stance.

The heiress watched him closely waiting for him to make the first move, determined not to make the same mistake Ruby had. Kakashi stepped forward quickly entering her range, Weiss quickly threw out a jab as he entered her guard only for him to swat it aside. In response she brought her leg up in a kick but was to slow as he easily side stepped and slipped behind her. Using his foot he pulled her only foot on the ground out from under her sending her falling onto her side, rolling onto her back in an attempt to get back up she found Kakashi's knee planted on her chest and the tips of his fingers pressed against her neck.

The pair were still for several seconds. "Well?" Kakashi asked.

Weiss huffed. "Fine, I yield." With that Kakashi stood and offered a hand to the girl which she accepted.

"That leaves one, Blake?" Kakashi looked to the girl.

"How about a real challenge?" A familiar voice spoke causing Kakashi and all of team RWBY to look towards the entrance of the gym. Leaning on the door Obito stood with his scroll in his hands. "Or do you prefer beating up little girls?" He taunted with a grin.

Kakashi laughed. "Remind me, who was undefeated during training? Also I thought you were if Vale."

"I just got here an hour ago to get this." He said raising his prosthetic. "And had dinner with Pyrrha and her team, I had an interesting day and wanted a short break." He shrugged walking over to the ring, he ignore the hate filled glare from Yang and the fear filled one from Ruby who was hiding behind her sister. "So are we sparring, or are you scared I'll finally break your record? I can even fight with one arm if you want."

Kakashi cracked his fingers. "Bring it on Chunin."

**So Obito and Kakashi will have a friendly spar without trying to kill one another, hopefully it stays like that. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. LATER.**


End file.
